


THE ESCORT

by darkgoddess_1981



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Escort Service, M/M, Prostitution, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 75,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgoddess_1981/pseuds/darkgoddess_1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy work's for a very high class escorting service, and he is the highest paid escort at company. But when he get's a call from his boss for a job he did expect the client to be such a jerk. And the job wasn't what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                                                         

                                                                                        

 

                                                                                          Chapter 1

Tommy worked for a private escort service, he made very good money, he had had dreams of playing in a band when he first moved to the city but after being there for almost a year and not being able to find a steady band he had to find a work elsewhere. He had a friend who got him a job working at a strip club that in the back had the possibility of giving special attention to extra paying customers. Among them there was always one who came in and would ask for Tommy and Tommy alone. He liked how Tommy worked him. One day he came in to see Tommy and he asked him to come and work for him at his escort business. He told Tommy that his clients were high-class customers who demanded for high-class quality and he thought Tommy would be perfect. Tommy was a little hesitant at first because all he knew about this guy was his sexual preferences, but when he talked to his friend he told him that he was the best to work for, so Tommy said yes and had been working there ever since, and it had been his job for 6 years now.

 

-Tommy's cell phone started ringing-

"What can I do for you on my day off boss man?" Tommy said

"Tommy you know how much I love you right?"

"What do you want?"

"I have a client... a very high profile client, that wants a certain type of man and well..."

"Oh come on! Really? Am I the only one available?"

"The only one that will meet the type he wants... please Tommy if you do this for me I will give you two days off with pay"

"Alright …" Tommy said with a sigh. "When, where, who, and how long"

"I love you so much"

"Yeah, yeah"

"Ummh 12:00, Mirage Hotel and until tomorrow morning and Tommy you’re going to want to go in through the back entrance"

"Why?"

"Just do it, ok?"

"Who is it.. what room?"

-Tommy’s boss started laughing-

"Go to the front desk and ask for Jonathan; they will give you a key"

"Alright then"  
"Tommy have fun... and Tommy? … behave"

"Always bossman"

-He hung up the phone and threw his head back. As much as he had come to the realization that he was a whore for a living, he still needed a day off every now and then and well, he was tired and was hoping to just kick back and watch some tv tonight, now it didn’t look like that was going to happen. He got up, went to his closet, grabbed some tight leather pants that his customers seemed to like the most and his black boots, chose a black shirt that hugged his chest and then his leather jacket. He carefully put on his make-up, did his hair, grabbed his phone and was out the door... he always hated doing these rich stuck up people, they always thought they were better than him, if they only knew he probably was making more money then they did… When he arrived at the fancy Hotel he went to the back, like he was told and then went to the desk where the receptionist gave him a dirty look-

"Jonathan please"

-Hearing the name the guy nodded his head and mumbled under his breath-

"Well, that explains everything"

"What explains everything, sir?" asked Tommy curiously

"Nothing. I’m sorry sir for speaking in such a manner.... top floor" then he handed him the key

"Number?"

-The man huffed-

"Pick any door you want the whole floor is his"

-Tommy looked at him... who was this guy who rented the entire penthouse?... Tommy walked over to the elevator, got in it and pushed the top floor... even though he had a key he still felt a little weird just walking in like that, so he knocked on the first door he met and after a few seconds a tall man with jet black hair and crystal blue eyes was staring down at him with a look of disbelief on his face-

"Yeah?"

-Tommy waved the key in front of him-

"Jonathan... Hey! Even though I have a key I still felt weird just walking in" Tommy said smiling

-The man grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in the room-

"Wow dude! I was not going to run away, I’m paid for until tomorrow"

-The man stared at him and eyed him up and down as he walked around him-

"Am I what you want?" Tommy asked with uncertainty

"You will work as soon as you change" the man said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

-Tommy looked at him … okay some clients were freaks .... but this man? He was starting to really freak him out-

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to go into the bathroom, shower, make sure you get all that makeup off and all that stuff out of you hair, then I want you to put on those clothes you see over there on the chair and the shoes too. Don’t do your hair or put any makeup on."

-The man walked out before Tommy had time to say anything... Tommy walked over and looked at the clothes. There was a black pinstriped suit with a black vest and a white shirt and a black and white tie. The shoes were white with a black heal and toe. Then there was a white hat with a black trim. Tommy laughed to himself when he saw the hat. The first thing he thought of was “Michael Jackson’s hat”, but then sitting next to the hat there was a mask. It was black with a white lace trimming the outside and going around the area were the holes for the eyes would be. Of all the things, it was the mask that caught his attention, so much he didn’t even hear the man coming back into the room-

"I told you to get in the shower and wash that stuff off! Hurry up! Sutan will be here any min now"

"Wait a minute … I don’t do three!"

-The man started laughing-

"Do you know who I am?"

"Umm Jonathan?"

-He walked towards him-

"No… that is the name I use to check in honey... Sutan isn’t coming for a orgy, he is my make-up artist, he is coming to do the face and hair"

-He said as he pointed to Tommy with a gesture of his hand..... Tommy then walked into the bathroom, shut the door and of course the first thing he did, he took his phone out of his pocket and dialed his boss-

"Did I tell you I love you?"

"Don’t play games with me! What the fuck is going on and who is this guy?"

"You don’t know who he is Tommy?"

"Well, I know his name isn’t Jonathan and he pretty much laughed at me"

-The guy sighed, sometimes it seamed like Tommy lived under a rock-

"Well, I was hoping you knew who he was... his name is Adam Lambert, he is a singer, a very popular one on top of that. They say of him that what he has done so far in the music is nothing compared to what is to come"

"Wait, that name sounds so familiar"

"He is the guy who came from Idol a few years ago"

"No that’s not it, I don’t watch that stupid show"

"Oh you know what? It was all over T.V. when he kissed his male bass player on live T.V. during an award show"

"That was him?"

"Yeah"

-Tommy started laughing-

"Good for him but I don’t think that’s it"

"I don’t know honey…"

"All I know is he wants me to put on a damn suit, wear a mask, a hat that reminds me of Michael Jackson's and some ugly ass shoes and then he has some guy named Sutan coming over here to do my hair and makeup because obviously I can’t"

"He is having who?"

"Sutan I think he called him"

"Well Tommy I think I know why his name sounds familiar?"

"Why?"

"Sutan is the guy who portrays Raja's You know the drag queen? You went to some of her shows, remember? "

"Wow"

 

"When he isn’t doing his drag shows he is one of the best make-up artist in the Country and one of Adam’s oldest friends ... so let him do what ever he wants, trust me you will love it"

"Ok... oh shit this man is pounding on the door telling me to hurry up"

"Yeah that’s one of his bad traits, they say he is not a patient person"

-Tommy got off the phone, took is clothes off and jumped in the shower. He washed his face and hair carefully, he dried himself off with one of those large fluffy hotel towels and went back out, grabbed the clothes, put them on and even if he hated suits, but he had to admit he did look hot in this particular one. He smiled at himself in the mirror, and then he walked to Sutan, who was sitting on the couch with a big black box-

"Well it took you long enough" Sutan said, while taking a good look at him

"I had to make a call first" Tommy said in form of apology

"Come on I still have to do Adam and we don’t have all the night"

"I thought that’s what I was for" Tommy said with a grin

-Sutan started laughing-

"Honey do you know why you’re here?"

"I’m wondering if you do?"

-Sutan started laughing again-

"He didn’t tell you, did he?"

-He just looked at Tommy-

"Oh I’m so going to kick him, I will be right back honey"

-Sutan started to walk towards another door in the room when he opened it he yelled into the room-

"Oh Adam dear when they sent Tommy over for the job they left something out sweet heart" then he shut the door behind him

-A few minutes later Tommy could hear Adam yelling at someone, then he came into the room Tommy was in-

"Look, Tommy, right?"

"Yeah"

-Before Adam could finish Tommy's phone started ringing and it was his boss’s ringtone-

"I’m really sorry but I have to answer this if I don’t he will freak... it’s my boss"

-Adam nodded his head-

"Bossman I’m kind of working here, this isn’t a good time right now"

"Tommy I need to talk to you about that job, is he right there?"

"Yes"

"Walk away from him"

-Tommy smiled at Adam-

"Excuse me for a second" Tommy said while standing up and walking towards the bathroom

"What’s up boss? This really doesn’t look good"  
"Tommy look, he doesn’t need you anymore, I guess the whole thing was a misunderstanding on my part, I’m so sorry Tommy"  
-Tommy started laughing-  
"Why?"  
"Tommy he needed someone to escort him to some event that he has to attend he didn’t need your other wonderful skills, I told him I was sorry I should have told you that you weren’t going for a fuck, I’m sorry Tommy this was my fault"  
"Wait a minute? You think I can’t escort him to an a event without fucking him?"  
-It was silent on the other end-  
"Oh my god Jacob! You are unbelievable, I thought I knew you better than that"  
-At this point Tommy was kind of loud. He didn’t really realize how loud, but Adam and Sutan could actually hear him in the other room-  
"You know just because I’m good at it doesn’t mean that, that’s all I can do Jacob.... is that why you never gave me any of Leavina's client's? Is that why you wouldn’t tell me anything about this guy? Because you were afraid I would tell you no because I wasn’t getting a good fuck out of it?  
"Tommy calm down it’s not like that"  
"No? Really? Then tell me how it is because here I am on my day off doing you a fucking favor and you couldn’t even bother to tell me the truth about the client"  
"Tommy I didn’t mean to upset you"  
"Answer me this Jacob: how am I supposed to know that you can protect me when I can’t even believe what you’re telling me?"  
"You know I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you?"  
"Why? Because I can fuck good for your clients, Heaven forbids one night they want to go to a concert or a club and need an escort, hey you can always send Richard he likes jazz right? Better hope your client doesn’t like Fever or Sleepwalker, Heaven forbid Richard have to move."  
-Tommy hung up on his boss when he turned around Adam and Sutan were standing there staring at him. Adam had his arms crossed in front of him and Sutan was just grinning-  
"Question love" Sutan asked him  
"What?" Tommy kind of spat out  
"How do you know those two songs, Fever and Sleepwalker"  
"Oh my sister listens to this one guy’s music and those just happen to be the two I like out of the songs, why?"  
"Just wondering" Sutan said grinning  
"Oh"  
"Do you know his name?" Sutan asked innocently  
"I think its Aaron, Andy, or Al …something like that" Tommy said confused  
-Sutan smiled and just nodded his head towards Adam-  
"Oh"  
-Adam looked at him with interest, this guy had no idea who he was and he didn’t know if he was insulted or relieved-  
"You know what? I know I told your boss that I didn’t need you tonight but I can’t show up by my self"  
"I can do that, it’s not like I have sex with all my clients... as much as my boss might like to think some just pay to have me play cards with them or listen to them vent about their husbands or wives"  
"Ok I don’t want people to know that you’re a...."  
"I’m an escort, I don’t work the corner, I do have some pride"  
"I didn’t mean..."  
-Tommy smiled-  
"Calm down there big boy I’m not ashamed of what I do. I’m good at it. I do it in a safe way and without a pimp, and no Jacob is not my pimp, right now he is someone I want to beat the crap out of"  
"Well ok, now let me get you ready" Sutan said, setting the deal  
"Just curious but were are we going?"  
-Sutan looked at Adam who said-  
"Award ceremony"  
"Sounds kind of boring"  
"Oh don’t worry, you will be completely entertained, there will be lots of movie stars and rock stars there"  
-Tommy rolled his eyes-  
"Yeah sounds like fun"  
"This isn’t going to be a problem, is it?" Adam said worried  
"No! I’m on the job, I will be totally professional"  
"Ok... after the ceremony there is an after party, and we’ll be going to that one too "  
-Sutan started laughing and Adam elbowed him in the ribs-  
"What?" Tommy asked concerned  
"Tell him sweetheart" Sutan said  
-Adam rolled his eyes-  
"My ex-boyfriend and his new boyfriend will be there"  
-Tommy grinned-  
"So my purpose is to make the old boyfriend jealous"  
"No, so I don’t look like a sap in front of his new boyfriend"  
"Got it"  
-Sutan grinned again-  
"Am I supposed to be acting like your boyfriend?"  
-Adam looked at Sutan, who shrugged his shoulders and said-  
"It’s up to you hun, you’re the one who is going to have to deal with having a boyfriend"  
-Adam looked away for a minute, then looked back at Tommy-  
"What would that mean we would do?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What kind of stuff... physically?" he said kind of stiff  
" That’s all up to you.... I can stand behind you and follow you around like a puppy... hold your hand... kiss you... whatever you want, it is totally up to you though" he looked back at Sutan so he could finish his makeup  
"Ok" Adam said even if he didn’t sound totally sure of his decision  
"Ok what?"  
"Ok to all of that..... but the kissing? I want to start it"  
"Deal" Tommy smiled  
"Ummm Sutan … I’m going to go get dressed"  
"Okay sweetie, I’ll be in there in a few minutes, ok?"  
-Sutan looked at Tommy-  
"Thank you"  
"For what?"  
"He has not so much as talked to another man since the break up, this will help him a lot, thank you for doing this because you didn’t have to."  
"Your welcome.... but you know it is my job, right?"  
-Sutan shrugged-  
"I know that’s not the only reason you’re doing it"  
"You’re right it’s not" Tommy smiles

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 

-Tommy had got dressed and had his hair and makeup done and was waiting for Adam. Sutan had left him in the room 30 min ago to go get Adam ready. Tommy kept checking the time on his phone, wondering what was taking that man so damn long - 

"You ready?" Sutan asked him coming back into the room  
"You know I am"  
-He just smiled at him-  
"He is coming"  
"Really?" Tommy smirked  
"You are such a freak you know that?"   
"That’s were the money is, honey" Tommy said in a flirty tone  
"Not tonight it isn’t" Adam said walking into the room  
-Tommy looked at him and his jaw hit the floor. This man looked like he just walked out of one of his client’s rooms … he was sexy as hell in his outfit-   
"Are you sure? ‘cause wearing that honey you saying something completely different" Tommy said  
-Sutan started laughing....Adam just gave him a dirty look-  
"Let’s go and remember what I said" Adam told him very seriously  
"I know I know.... I’m the fake boyfriend who stands around looking like an idiot" Tommy said with some attitude  
-Sutan started laughing again..... Adam gave him a dirty look, again-  
"Again, Tommy, is this going to be a problem?"  
"Nope, I can act.... after you" Tommy motioned with his hand  
-Adam walked out the door, Sutan pointed at Tommy-  
"You behave"  
"Me? but what could little old me do?" and he blew him a kiss as he shut the door  
"That boy is going to give Adam a run for his money" Sutan said to himself  
-As they got into the elevator Adam asked-  
"How do you feel about cameras?"   
"Don’t care for them, why?"  
-Adam pulled out his phone-  
"Sara? Are they still out front? … Okay well can you have Mark pull the car around back then … Thanks"  
"I can get around the ones in the front but can’t do nothing about where were going, sorry"   
-They got off the elevator and started walking down a hallway. Everyone was saying hi too Adam and was calling him Mr. Lambert or sir. They got to the back exit and Adam opened it and a car was waiting there for them. A man got out and opened the door for Adam-  
"Thanks Mark" Adam said politely  
-The man just nodded his head, then Adam and Tommy got in the car and Mark drove away. It wasn’t a very long drive, and just a few minutes later the car came to its destination-  
"Here we go, are you ready Tommy?" Adam asked  
"Yup" Tommy said a little intimidated by the shouts and flashes that were already on a roll outside  
"You okay Tommy?"  
"I’m good" Tommy kind of lied  
"Oh I’m going to have to perform tonight, so while I’m performing you can either sit in the audience or you can stay backstage, your choice"  
"I'll sit in the audience, so I won’t be in the way backstage" Tommy answered thinking of what would make him the less uncomfortable  
"Okay"  
-Their door was opened and Adam got out first and then Tommy followed. They started walking on a RC, and fans would stop Adam for an autograph or to take a photo with him and this pattern went on until they finally got inside the building and then one of the hostess there took them to where they would be sitting-  
"Okay I have to go get ready now, I’m up first, then I will join you here afterwards, okay?" Adam thoughtfully explained  
-Tommy nodded his head and then sat back in his seat and watched Adam walk away. He listened to man on the stage talking about awards, he was going on and on about this singer and that singer and this actor and that actor until finally he got to Adam-  
"And now, ladies and gentleman, performing one of his songs off of his latest album Adam Lambert"

-The audience got up and started clapping and there on the stage, framed in a cone of light was Adam, and Tommy thought that he looked beautiful and completely at ease. As the music started Tommy realized he recognized that music and then Adam started singing-

"I saw a picture of you  
Hanging in an empty hallway  
I heard a voice that I knew  
And I couldn't walk away  
It took me back to the end  
Of everything  
I taste it all I taste it all  
The tears again

Outside the rain's fallin' down  
There's not a drop that hits me  
Scream at the sky but no sound  
Is leavin' my lips  
It's like I can't even feel  
After the way you touched me  
I'm not asleep but I'm not awake  
After the way you loved me"

-Tommy felt stupid and mad at the same time. Because Adam was the one singing that song and at the hotel they had let him talk and talk about it without mentioning to him that he was in front of said singer-

"I can't turn this around  
I keep running into walls that I can't break down  
I said I just wander around  
With my eyes wide shut because of you  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker

Let me out of this dream

Everywhere that I go  
I see another memory  
And all the places we used to know  
They're always there to haunt me  
I walk around and I feel so lost and lonely  
You're everything that I want  
But you don't want me"

-As Adam kept singing Tommy started to feel mesmerized by Adam’s voice and by his passion and so he decided to enjoy the show and leave the hurt feelings for later-

" I can't turn this around  
I keep running into walls that I can't break down  
I said I just wander around  
With my eyes wide shut because of you  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker

Let me out of this dream, dream  
Let me out of this dream

I can't turn this around  
I keep running into walls that I can't break down  
I said I just wander around  
With my eyes wide shut because of you  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
Let me out of this dream"

 

"Adam Lambert everyone with his song SleepWalker" said the host after Adam finished his song and everyone stood up and clapped, Tommy included-

"Thank you very much" Adam said with one of his patented smiles and then he walked off stage. A few minutes later he was back and sitting next to Tommy who just gave him a dirty look-  
"What?" Adam said  
"You let me go on and on and it is you who sings this song "  
"Can we talk about this later please?" Adam said sheepishly  
"Sure, on the way to the after party, ok?" Tommy said sulking  
"Tommy?"  
"Would you like me to be in a good or bad mood sweet heart?" Tommy smiled at him  
-They sat there for the rest of the awards and then as they were leaving Adam had to pose for more pictures, sign more autographs and Tommy honestly didn’t know how he did it. He would have been done after the second picture.... When Adam was done they got into the car and were off to the party. Adam handed Tommy the mask and hat-  
"These are for the party"  
-Tommy put them on without arguing, but the he said-  
"Well?"  
"What?"  
"Oh you know"  
"Listen Tommy, it was different having someone not knowing who I was. At first I didn’t know if I should feel insulted or relived that you didn’t know , but at the same time you knew I was someone famous just not who. It was not about fooling you, I promise"  
-They pulled up to where the after party was at-  
"Are we cool?"  
"Yeah"  
"Alright"  
"Are ready sweet heart?" Tommy winked  
-Adam just looked at him-  
"Look you just stand next to me, ok? If I need you for more I will start it"  
"Ok..... so is this a don’t speak unless spoken to thing too?" Tommy asked smirking  
"Do you want to wait in the car?"  
"Do you want to make this guy jealous?"  
-Adam didn’t say anything-  
"Because me just standing next to you isn’t going to do it"  
"What do you have in mind?"  
-Tommy spent the next 15 minute's giving Adam a bunch of different ideas and he finally got Adam to agree to some of them-  
"So what are you going to do first?" Tommy asked  
"When you first get out I’m going to put my arm around your waist and we’re going to walk inside and I’m going to go around and introduce you as my date"  
"Okay now were did we meet?"  
"At a club"  
"Good.... then what are you going to do?"  
"After visiting with some of my friends for awhile I’m going to ask you to dance"  
"Good... do they have couches in there?"  
"Yeah kind of, there are like booths, you know, with the tables and everything"  
"Okay, after dancing for a while I think you should take me over to one of those, get us some drinks and then I you should sit there with your arm around me and … do you think you can handle me putting my head on your chest Adam?" Tommy asked, rolling his eyes, because this was the first client he ever had t who didn’t want him to initiate any sexual stuff or wouldn’t even let him hold his hand  
"Yeah … yes, sure" Adam said sounding not sure at all  
"Alright, now we know the game plan then, right?"  
"Yeah"  
"Alright let’s get this show started"  
-They got out of the car, Adam first and followed by Tommy, and off they went to the party. Everything was going as planned, but then Tommy noticed Adam started to get a few too many drinks in him and when they were out on the dance floor Adam was all over him-  
"You want to go sit down Adam?" Tommy asked him  
"Sure... I'll grab us a couple of drinks"  
"I think you had enough Adam"  
-Adam leaned down and whispered in Tommy's ear "It’s part of our game plan, Tommy"-  
"I want a soda, Adam"  
"Not a big drinker Tommy?" Adam teased him  
"No not really, Adam"  
-Adam walked away and a few minute's later he came back with a coke for Tommy and some alcoholic concoction for himself-  
"Here you go"  
-He sat down and than pulled Tommy closer and then put his arm around his waist, and he whispered in Tommy’s ear-  
"You know what? I been thinking this whole no kissing thing is ridiculous"  
-He started kissing Tommy, first on the neck and then on the mouth. Tommy opened his mouth welcoming Adam's tongue and then Tommy felt Adam’s hand on his thigh, moving towards the inside of his legs. Tommy grabbed Adam’s hand to stop him and stopped kissing him, so he could whispered in his ear-  
"Adam this is exactly what you did not want to do here, remember?"  
"I changed my mind, come on"  
"Adam, you’re not thinking straight, you have had to much to drink...... If you really want to do this let’s go back to your place, okay honey?" Tommy kissed him on the neck  
-Adam moved his head and kissed him on the lips, but with less heat and said-  
"Okay... Let me say goodbye to a few people first"  
-Adam's ex-boyfriend had been watching Adam and Tommy the whole time and when Adam got up and went saying his goodbyes, he walked over to Tommy-  
"So who are you, the one night stand?" he asked rudely  
"WOW! who are you?!" Tommy said belligerently  
"A friend of Adam's"  
-A man walked up and put his arm around him-  
"I thought you said you weren’t going to get in his business"  
"Oh! You’re the ex, hugh?" Tommy smiled wickedly  
-Adam walked back over and saw them standing there talking-  
"Adam" his ex said with a smile, when he saw him approaching  
"What can I do for you?" Adam asked with a fake smile  
-Tommy got up and walked over to Adam, Adam put his arm around Tommy-  
"Nothing at all, I was just meeting your one nighter, that’s all"  
"He isn’t my one nighter" Adam said stiffly  
"Adam really, we got to go" Tommy said putting his head on Adam’s shoulder   
"I wish I could say it was nice to see you again..... come on honey" Adam said getting the hint  
-Adam and Tommy headed outside to the awaiting car that took them back to the hotel-


	3. At Adam's Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS SEXUAL CONTENT & FOUL LANGUAGE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy.

-On the way back to the hotel Adam and Tommy didn’t talk at all. Tommy honestly thought that he would have been venting all the way back to the hotel about what had happened at the party, but no he just sat there completely quite not saying a word to him. When they got to the hotel Tommy sat down in a chair by the night stand and Adam walked over and stood in front of the window and stared out of it. About 10 min had gone by before Tommy had said something to him.

"What should I do with these clothes Adam?"  
-Without turning around Adam answers him-  
"You can keep them "  
"Thanks but they’re not really my style"  
"Well maybe one of your clients will like them on you"  
-It was obvious Adam wasn't giving up on this-  
"Thanks"  
"Yup"  
-Then it went silent again and Tommy was sitting there just staring at the back of Adam’s head and he could swear it didn't even look like Adam blinked while he was standing there glaring out the window, it was almost disturbing-

"Did you have fun tonight Adam?"  
"I didn't realize I could get sober so fast you know"  
"It's amazing what will sober you up, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, its amazing alright, I don't even know why I drank that much"  
"Sometimes when you want something and don't have it, it will make you do things you might not have done before"  
\- After that the room became quite again, so after a short while Tommy decided he would break the silence again, but he thought this time he would try a different approach and see if he could get the guy to laugh-  
"So… you still feeling frisky?" Tommy asked trying not to laugh  
-Adam looked at him with large eyes-  
"W..What?" Adam asked  
-Tommy couldn't help but laugh now-  
"Adam you were all over me back there....you forgot why we were leaving didn't you?" Tommy asked him grinning

-Adam started to blush, he wasn't that drunk....was he? He remembers dancing with Tommy but that's it-  
"It's all right, happens all the time....what do you want to do? I am yours until  
tomorrow" Tommy said smiling at him.  
"Umm all I really needed you for was to escort me to the ceremony and that party, so you can go if you want to"  
"Well, ok then this was a very interesting night"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I left for a job having no idea who the hell you were, then I was made an ass of my self, which I am sure you and your friend had such a good laugh over, then I got to deal with a horny drunk who now doesn't remember anything, and have to leave early and go explain to my boss everything that has happened and I get to do it all with a smile. Now, you have a good night"  
\- After his little speech Tommy stood up and walked out of the room and towards the elevators. As Tommy stood infront of the elevator waiting he saw Sutan running towards him-

"Where are you going?"  
"I was dismissed"  
"By whom?"  
"Who do you think?"  
"Come on"  
\- Sutan snatched Tommy by the arm and dragged him back down the hallway towards the room Adam was at, barging in-  
"Look Adam, he is a good piece of ass, take advantage of it! He doesn't mind, that's what he gets paid for"  
-Tommy just looked at him, he had never been in this position before and kind of felt insulted, but he kept his cool when Adam said  
"Ummh no"  
-At this point Tommy just felt like laughing, but he just looked away from them  
"Adam, when was the last time you got any?" Sutan asked him  
"That's none of your business" Adam said all defensive  
"That long hugh?" Tommy said with sarcasm in his voice and a smile on his face  
"Look I wasn't hired to come here and beg you to have sex with me. It’s ok if you don't want it, but if you don't mind I wish you two would make up your mind" he said as he pointed to the both of them getting annoyed.  
-Adam looked first at Sutan and than at Tommy-  
"Why don't you stay then?" he said a little unsure at first  
-Sutan went to leave when Adam grabbed him by the arm-  
"No, you stay too"  
"Hey.. I already told you.." Tommy started but Adam interrupted him and said  
"I want to watch you two that's it"  
-Sutan and Tommy both looked at him with a weird look on their face-  
"You are a freak, you know that right?" Sutan said with a grin on his face as he  
pointed to him.  
-Tommy tried not to laugh-  
"The whole point was for you to be with him, not to watch me be with him"  
-he said as he put his hands on his hips. He was clearly getting frustrated with Adam .....Without waiting for the outcome of this, Tommy walked over and sat down in the chair and started taking off his shoes and socks-  
"When you two decide let me know, but remember I don't do threesomes" Tommy said  
"Adam..." said Sutan with a stern voice  
"I just want to watch Sutan" and now Adam was frustrated

-At this point Tommy had taken off his jacket, the vest, the shirt, that stupid tie was the first thing to go, he unbuttoned his pants but he didn't unzip them he learned on the job that some clients liked to undress him, he then leaned back in the chair and rested his head on his hand and watched them fight. He thought it was kind of funny this Sutan guy was determined to get Adam laid-

"Well, you’re missing half the show so far" Tommy said, with a sexy slur  
-Sutan looked over at the chair where Tommy had been sitting and realized that  
Tommy had stripped down to his pants already with his pants unbuttoned and it looked like the pants were next-  
"No... you’re not watching! Get over there, if someone is watching the other one having sex that would be me, now I'm going to watch and you are not getting out of this Adam Lambert!"  
-Tommy laughed...yeah this was just a little weird.-  
"You know I have never had this problem before? Looks like there’s a first for everything, isn’t there?" Tommy said trying not to laugh in their faces  
-Sutan looked at him and asked confused-  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Well normally men argue over who gets to fuck me, not who gets to watch... its kind of a new thing for me, you know" Tommy said all innocent  
"Oh trust me honey, if I wasn't trying to get him laid, I would have been all over you already" Sutan said looking at him like he was ready to jump on Tommy  
-Adam gave Sutan a dirty look Tommy just laughed -  
"I do not need your help to get laid, thank-you-very-much, I have no problem in that department" Adam said with anger in his voice  
-Sutan gave him a look that screamed “oh really?”-  
"Oh well then, shit! If you don't need to get laid, then shit, feel free to watch me and Tommy get at it!" he said with excitement in his voice  
-Sutan ran and jumped on the bed. Tommy got out of the chair and started to climb on the bed and looked at Sutan, with a sexy smile-  
"So you guys made a decision, yes?" as he crawled up to Sutan  
-Sutan just nodded yes. Tommy leaned in and kissed Sutan on the mouth, he put his hand on the back of Sutan's head intwining his fingers  
in Sutan's hair, kissing Sutan's deeper and more passionately, then Tommy pulled Sutan's shirt off and started kissing his chest, and as he started to suck on Sutan's nipples , Sutan put his hands on Tommy's back and started to slowly move them up and down Tommy's back, caressing him. Tommy unbuttoned and unzipped Sutan's pants, than pulled them off and threw them behind him, Sutan sat up and slowly unzipped Tommy's pants as he was kissing Tommy's chest, then he threw them on the floor. Tommy gently pushed Sutan back down on the bed , he kissed Sutan on the inside of his thigh moving up slowly, while using one of his fingers to tease the rim of Sutan's hole. When Tommy started teasing the rim of Sutan's hole with his tongue, Sutan's back arched off the bed and Tommy was pleased with this reaction, when he breached the tight opening, he started to thrust up into him and than he felt something he had not felt since he started working for Jacob......he felt long nails kind of scratching his back. Tommy was startled at first and stopped....he looked away from Sutan cause he was looking at him confused-  
"You okay Tommy?"  
-Adam had been watching from across the room and he had noticed that Tommy stopped all of a sudden and he was curious as to why, so he came closer to the bed than he was before-  
"Yeah" he started kissing the inside of Sutan thigh again but this time he wrapped his mouth around Sutan's cock, taking him all in, caressing the ring, then flicking the tip with his tongue, he worked his way slowly down to the base kissing and licking it, then, as he repeated the same thing but from the base to the top over the vein underneath the tip over the opening slit, then went around the tip flicking it with his tongue in a fast motion and as he did so he watched Sutan's back arch up and than he felt Sutan's nails in his lower back but this time he wasn't surprised so he didn't stop. 

But then he started feeling Sutan twitching in his mouth, this made him stop and release his cock, he didn't want him to cum before he even penetrated him, Sutan looked at him again confused.  
"Do you want to cum before we even have intercourse" Tommy said smiling at him  
-Sutan grabbed Tommy by the face and pulled him up towards him and started kissing him with so much passion Tommy thought he was going to cum right there and then and that was new for him, that had never happened to him before, and this left him so confused that he broke the kiss and turned to get the lube and the condom off the night stand, where he had previously put them while Adam and Sutan were fighting earlier. He crawled back on top of Sutan and whispered into his ear-

"So what would you like Top or Bottom?"  
-Then he started kissing on Sutan's ear and was kissing on his neck when Sutan whispered-  
"I think I will go with bottom"  
-He grinned at Tommy....Tommy was honestly surprised because Sutan wasn't exactly a small guy and he himself was kind of a small guy, so he was expecting him to want top. Tommy just smiled at him and simply said-

"Okay"  
-He poured lube on his fingers and as he put one finger in, he was kissing Sutan. “This man likes to kiss” is all he thought to himself, Sutan had his hand in Tommy's hair and was pulling him further into his mouth. Sutan was so taken by the kissing that he didn't even realize that Tommy had already got three fingers into him, until Tommy broke the kiss and looked at him-  
"You ready honey?"  
" Hell yes! I was born for you"  
"Oh god" they heard Adam murmur while standing a few feet from the bed now  
-Tommy spread Sutan's checks and as he started to enter him, he felt Sutan tighten up, Tommy looked at him-  
"It’s been awhile since I was on bottom" he said in a low voice  
-Tommy just smiled and leaned down and started kissing him again, trying to get Sutan to relax and once again Sutan was really into kissing him, Sutan had reached around Tommy putting his hands on Tommy's lower back right when, Tommy felt Sutan relax he started pushing into him and Sutan moaned into Tommy's mouth, Tommy stopped and looked at him-  
"Fuck Tommy"  
-Tommy realized then that the sound Sutan had made was not one of pain but of pleasure, so  
he started thrusting into him in earnest, pulling Sutan closer and being able to thrust deeper every time-  
"Tommy...oh my..."  
-Tommy was actually enjoying it too ...yeah he could get aroused for his clients but he never really enjoyed it...oh fuck what did he do?-  
"Tommy I..I..I need.." 

-Tommy moved one of his hands toward Sutan's cock and started caressing Sutan, who started kissing Tommy-  
"Oh fuck!"  
-Sutan had started cumming, Tommy smiled and kissed him on the neck when he was done and then pulled out and got up to go into the bathroom where he threw the condom in the garbage, wiped himself off, then grabbed a washcloth and brought it out to Sutan to clean him up. Then walked over by Adam, grabbed his pants and underwear and put them on, he was grateful that he still had the suit pants to put on because he was still hard and his jeans would let everyone know just how much when he left-  
"Well I can see why you cost so much" Adam said  
"No, you just got the preview, you have no idea Adam...a show is nothing compared to the real thing" He said as he grinned  
"Oh really?" Adam said with a smirk  
"Really" Tommy said with a smug expression on his face, while putting on the rest of his clothes 

-Tommy then walked over by to the bed and sat down by Sutan-  
"You okay?"  
-Sutan just smiled and content than says to tommy  
"Oh yeah thanks babe"  
"Any time" Tommy said and gave him a kiss  
-Tommy put his card on the night table then turned to Adam-  
"I’m assuming we’re done for the night"  
-Adam just looked away-  
"Yeah that's what I thought" He grinned, waved to Sutan and then walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank psychosm1212 for being my Beta. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~Thankyou very much~


	4. Adam's P.O.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ This part of the story takes place from Adam's P.O.V and starts when Adam and Tommy first get back to the hotel from the party ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***THIS CHAPTER HAS BAD LANGUAGE AND TALK OF SEXUAL ACTS.***
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to thank psychosm1212 for being my beta.  
> ~Thankyou Very much~

#  ~~~Adam's P.O.V~~~

 

-I walk into the hotel room and I don't know what to tell this kid. I mean, I don't need him anymore, what am I supposed to say to him? “okay go home”. He walked in and sat down in one of the chairs so I'm going to stand over here by this window, as far away from the bed as possible, so it won’t give him any ideas, oh my god! I can feel him staring at me -

"What should I do with these clothes?" he asks me 

-All I can think of is “take them and leave”, but instead I just say-

"You can keep them"

"Thanks, but they’re not really my style"

-What? Does he think they will fit me?-

"Well maybe one of your clients will like them on you"

-What was he thinking about? …

.. I just keep looking out the window, maybe if I ignore him he will get the picture, but then he starts talking again- 

"Did you have fun tonight Adam?" 

-Oh yeah it was a blast-

"I didn't realize I could get sober so fast you know"

"It's amazing what will sober you up, isn't it?" 

-Yeah it’s amazing what seeing an ex-boyfriend and his new boyfriend will do to you- 

"Yeah, its amazing alright, I don't even know why I drank that much"

"Sometimes when you want something and don't have it, it will make you do things you might not have done before"

-Yeah I would say it makes you do stuff you have never done before, like buy a man for a night, get completely wasted, and probably made an ass of myself too, who knows ....... Thanks, I am standing here just looking out the window. When will he get the picture that I am done with him, damn it!-

"So… you still feeling frisky?" he asks me and I can tell he is trying not to laugh

"W..What?" I say and I know I look shocked

\- So now he starts laughing-

"Adam you were all over me back there....you forgot why we were leaving didn't you?" and he has the nerve to grin at me, too! 

-My cheeks start feeling a little warm now, I know I am blushing, I wasn't that drunk....was I? I remember dancing with Tommy but that's it-

"It's all right, happens all the time.... what do you want to do? I am yours until tomorrow" Tommy says, smiling at me.

-I decide to go with honesty and tell him that all I really needed him for was to escort me to the ceremony and that fucking party as far as I’m concerned he is free to go, I hope he gets the hint and leaves me alone, but no, he has something to say-

"Well, ok then this was a very interesting night"

-I really don’t know what he means, so I tell him so-

"Well, I left for a job having no idea who the hell you were, then I was made an ass of, which I am sure you and your friend had such a good laugh over, then I got to deal with a horny drunk who now doesn't remember anything, and have to leave early and go explain to my boss everything that has happened and I get to do it all with a smile. Now, you have a good night" 

-After his little speech Tommy stands up and walks out of my room ... finally! I keep looking outside the window, this view is amazing, I'm glad I picked this hotel to stay at while they redo my floors in my house. All of a sudden my thoughts are interrupted by Sutan, who is dragging Tommy back into the room ... what the hell?-

"Look Adam, he is a good piece of ass, take advantage of it! He doesn't mind, that's what he gets paid for"

-Great he is mad, one of his rants is just what I need to listen to. I see Tommy looking at Sutan like he might have been a little insulted by his words, but he doesn't say anything-

"Ummh no" is all I can think to say to him. Then I see Tommy looks away from us with one of his grins on his face-

"Adam, when was the last time you got any?" I hear Sutan asking me. I don’t get how this can be any of his business, so I tell him such, but I know I sound defensive, and this isn’t going to help my cause  
"That long hugh?" 

-Tommy says to me with sarcasm in his voice and a smile on his face, that little punk-

"Look I wasn't hired to come here and beg you to have sex with me. It’s ok if you don't want it, but if you don't mind I wish you two would make up your mind" he says as he points to me and Sutan. 

-It is obvious he is getting annoyed and I find myself thinking that if I were in his shoes I would be too. I look at Sutan first and then at Tommy and I decide I want to have some fun with them-

"Why don't you stay then?" I tell him, but as those words leave my mouth I start to wonder if it’s a good idea after all and when I see Sutan is going to leave I kind of panic, so I grab him and tell him he has to stay too. 

Tommy starts to object but before he can even finish his sentence I stop him. Damn! I think I heard him the first time he told me he isn’t into threesomes!

-Now I have the both of them looking at me with a strange look on their faces, like I had lost it or something, well, maybe I have, I don’t know shit anymore!-

"You are a freak, you know that right?" I hear Sutan say to me with a grin on his face, as he points at me.

-I know Tommy may be laughing his ass off to himself, but he doesn’t let anything out-

"The whole point was for you to be with him not to watch me be with him" 

-Sutan tells me as he put his hands on his hips. He is getting frustrated with me, I can tell as much from his body language, but then I hear again Tommy's voice-

"When you two decide let me know, but remember I don't do threesomes" 

"Adam..." Sutan is about to start one of his motivational speeches, again ... so I stop him before he does.  
"I just want to watch Sutan" 

-I am starting to get frustrated, since I’m still sure I don't need help with getting a piece of ass when I want it! Not my fault if I don’t feel like it lately, right? Then we hear Tommy’s voice from across the room-

"Well, you’re missing half the show so far" he says with a sexy slur ... and he is half naked already! I have to admit he does look really good, I notice Sutan is looking at Tommy too, then after a few seconds he turns back and looks at me and he is actually glaring at me-

"No... you’re not watching! Get over there, if someone is watching the other one having sex that would be me, now I'm going to watch and you are not getting out of this Adam Lambert!"

-I swear I feel like I am being yelled at by my mother, not that my mother ever yelled at me about fucking anybody, of course!-

-I hear Tommy laughing and when we turn our attention to him he says-

"You know I have never had this problem before? Looks like there’s a first for everything, isn’t there?" 

-I could tell now he is really trying not to laugh in our faces, but he isn't doing a very good job. Sutan seems confused about what Tommy is talking about, but I can tell he is very interested in what Tommy has to offer and I have my confirmation when Sutan tells him

"Oh trust me honey, if I wasn't trying to get him laid, I would have been all over you already" 

-So, Sutan wants him? He can have him! I’m starting to get pissed now and tell him (again!) that I don’t think getting laid is my problem. I can see he doesn’t agree, but decides to give up mothering me and go on with the program of fucking Tommy!

-As I stand there and watch Tommy and Sutan, I am fucking going crazy. Now that I’m really paying attention I feel like this man could make me cum without even touching me and I know when he begins throwing his clothes over here that’s his way of telling me “fuck you”. Then I notice Sutan digging his nails into his back, he must be surprised because he stops what he is doing to him, I think maybe he wasn’t expecting it, but when Sutan does it again he just keeps going. I’m so into what is going on in that bed, that I don’t realize I’m getting closer and closer and when Tommy enters Sutan I feel like I can stand no more, so I sit on the chair close to the bed, the same one Tommy sat in before and I really can’t stop crossing my fucking legs and soon I have to stop fucking watching or I am fucking going to lose it. I wonder why I’m so taken by what I see and I think what amazes me is the contrast between the two of them, and the confidence Tommy has in topping a man like Sutan ... this stirs an interest in me that I’m not sure I completely like or feel at ease with ... 

So when Tommy kind of challenges me, I really think it is time for him to go. 

After Tommy leaves something tells me I need to go and check my twitter account, when I log on and seen the stuff that is being talked about I wish I never would have gone to that damn party in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To find out what Adam will do about twitter and Tommy read the next chapter......
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter will come out on 10/6/13


	5. It start's with a Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally said I was going to post this chapter on the 6th but I found out That i'm not going to be able to so I am posting it early.

\- The day after he left Adam's hotel Tommy was sitting at home doing nothing if not relaxing, when he heard his phone ringing-

 

"Talk to me bossman"  
"Tell me why is this man obsessed with you Tommy?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Adam... he wants you again for tomorrow night"  
-Tommy started laughing thinking about what had happened the night before-  
"I don't know bossman"  
"Well you have a job tomorrow, with him, Tommy"  
"Umm... that would be no bossman"  
"Excuse me Tommy, what did you just say?"  
"Did you forget that I don't work tomorrow?"  
"Tommy …"  
"Oh no boss! You gave me the next two days off with pay" he was getting angry  
"Tommy"   
"I said NO!!"   
"I will call him, ok? See if I can talk him into someone else"

“Yeah, you do that, bye”

 

-Jacob's call to Adam-

 

"Hello" Adam answered his phone   
"Yes, is Mr. Lambert there?" Jacob asked  
"This is him" Adam said  
"Mr. Lambert, hello this is Jacob, you called about wanting Tommy tomorrow night" Jacob said in a very professional voice  
"Yes"   
"Well, sir, is there anyway I can have you see another one of our boys?"   
"No, why?"   
"Well, sir he is unavailable tomorrow night" Jacob said with (fake) consternation  
"Is he seeing someone tomorrow night?"   
"Sir I can not talk to you about that "  
"Why isn’t he available?"   
"Mr. Lambert..." Jacob tried to reason  
"Why?" Adam asked firmly  
"Sir, he has the day off" Jacob  
"Why didn’t you tell me that when I first called?" Adam said annoyed  
"I forgot" Jacob said  
"What about the weekend, then" Adam said  
"Normally he is pretty busy but I can talk to him if you want to see him one of the days"   
"No, I want him the whole weekend, from Friday morning until Monday night" Adam said  
"I will see if he is available"   
"Look, I’m willing to pay more" Adam was becoming impatient  
"Yeah well let me talk to Tommy first"   
"So talk to Tommy and let me know" Adam said in his “I want what I want” voice  
"I will call him as soon as I get off the phone with you"   
"Alright, later, then" Adam ended the call

 

-Jacob's call to Tommy-

 

"What now?" Tommy said with annoyance.  
"I talked to him, he doesn't want anyone else"  
"That's a little creepy in a way bossman, don’t you think?" Tommy asked with concern in his voice  
"No, not really, some people meet someone who they are comfortable with and don't want anyone else" Jacob tried to explain and be reasonable  
"True... if it were him I fucked I would buy that or shit, if we even got along, but since …" Tommy got interrupted  
"Maybe he wants to get to know you Tommy"  
"Why? What’s up?"  
"What do you mean?" Jacob said faking innocence  
"You normally are not this understanding when it comes to creepy people" Tommy knew his boss was up to something  
"I don't think he is a creep, Tommy"   
"What does he want and how much did he promise to give you?" Tommy said with amusement, he knew his boss all too well  
"Tommy, really, do you think I would.." Jacob started but Tommy interrupted him  
"Yes, you would. Now answer me" Tommy said starting to get irritated  
"He wants you from Friday morning until Monday night and he said he is willing to pay more" Jacob  
-Tommy started to laugh-  
"No, I don't think so Jacob" Tommy said, sounding very serious  
"Tommy that's a lot of money"   
"Give me his number"   
"Why?" Jacob said, a mixture and worry and curiosity in his voice  
"I want to ask him something"   
\- The line stayed silent on the other side for a short while, then Jacob said:  
"Okay......765-4321"   
"I will talk to you soon" Tommy hung up the phone

 

-Tommy called Adam-

"Hello"   
"Adam?" Tommy asked  
"Depends who is this" Adam said suspiciously  
"Yes, ok Adam look, why Friday until Monday?" Tommy said without hesitation.  
"Tommy?" Adam said surprised  
"Yes, it’s me"   
"Well, I have a lot of appearances I have to make between those days and well, I found out this morning when I was checking twitter that I told everyone at the after party last night that I had a boyfriend, who just so happens to be you and I need that boyfriend to be with me"   
"Yeah, you pretty much did tell your ex I was when he called me your one-nighter and you told him I wasn't and then called me honey" Tommy said in a calm voice  
"I was really drunk, wasn't I?" Adam sounded dismayed  
"Oh yeah" Tommy laughed  
"What else happened Tommy?" Adam asked, at this point he was starting to feel pretty worried and wondering how much damage control he needed to do  
"Well you know I wasn't joking when I said you were all over me last night" Tommy said amused  
-Adam closed his eyes, then asked-  
"How bad?"   
"Adam, you wanted to do it right there in the booth" Tommy said with a calm but joking manner.  
"Ahh man! No wonder this is all over twitter!" Adam said frustrated  
"Look, I will do this for you this weekend, but you are going to have to figure something out because you’re a high profile guy Adam, people are going to start to be nosey and they’re going to figure it out and this won’t look good for you, ok?" Tommy said very politely  
"Thanks" Adam answered gratefully   
"Just a question though" Tommy asked curiously  
"Yeah"   
"Why tomorrow?"  
"I have to go to my brother's for dinner and didn’t want to go by myself" Adam answered honestly  
-Tommy felt bad now-  
"Just dinner?"   
"Yeah"   
"I will go with you" Tommy said  
"Thanks"   
"Think of it as practice, if we can fool your brother, we can fool your fans"   
"Alright... do you want me to call and make the final arrangements with Jacob?" Adam asked  
"Yeah"   
"Alright bye then, see you tomorrow" 

 

-The rest of the day flew by for Tommy and the next day Tommy wasn’t expecting to see or hear from Adam until later that evening, when they were supposed to go at Adam’s brother for dinner, so you can imagine his surprise when he woke in the morning and found Adam sitting on his couch in his living room-

"Okay I’m going to walk back into my room and than walk back out here and you will NOT be sitting there" Tommy said in disbelief  
-When Tommy left the room, Adam just stayed on the couch, with no intention of moving, so when Tommy came back again in his living room and found Adam was still there, he became very agitated-  
"Okay two things: how do you know where I live and how the fuck did you get in my house?"  
-Adam smiled-  
"Your boss told me where I could find you, and well the door wasn’t locked so I just thought I would wait here until you woke up"  
"You think its okay to just walk into someone's house" Tommy glared at him  
"Do you always leave your door unlocked?"  
"I thought I locked it.... hey wait, you said my boss told you where I live?"  
"Yeah, when I talked to him last night, he gave it to me so I could pick you up on Friday"  
-Tommy put his hands up and walked over where he had left his phone and dialed a number-  
"Jacob why would you give a client my address?" Tommy said very seriously  
"He asked for it so he could pick you up on Friday" he said like he didn’t do anything wrong  
"Okay, you are a fucking idiot, how did you get your job hugh? Because everyone knows you don’t give a client the escort’s address" Tommy said very pissed off  
-Adam was trying not to laugh-  
"Look he said he needed to pick you up okay?"  
"And if he asked you if it was okay to push me off a cliff would you let him?"  
"Tommy I think you are over reacting here a little bit"  
"Oh really? ...okay"  
-With that Tommy hung up the phone and walked over and sat on the couch -  
"I swear that man is getting on my last nerve"  
"Why?" Adam asked  
"Split personality"  
"Why do you think that?"  
"One min he is super protective the next he is like a complete idiot!" Tommy said very irritated  
"Maybe he is just on the rag" Adam said laughing  
-Tommy looked at Adam and laughed-  
"That could be it too, why are you here anyways?" Tommy asked, since he suddenly felt less pissed  
"You said that we have to fool my brother, right?"  
"Yeah"  
"That’s not going to be easy"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Me and my brother have been close since forever, he knows everything about me"  
-Tommy put his hand on Adam’s leg and Adam jumped, so Tommy just smiled-  
"That right there would have given you away then, hugh?"  
"Yeah it would of have" Adam sighed  
"So I guess my day off is out of the question"  
-Tommy sat back and turned towards Adam on the couch and looked at Adam smiling-  
"I’m sorry"  
"Did you tell my boss about tonight?"  
"No, I thought you would"  
"Nope and neither are you" Tommy just grinned  
"I don’t want to know, do I?"  
"You don’t have to pay for tonight and I get paid more for today"  
-Tommy winked and grinned at him-  
"How?"  
"You see, I’m getting today off with pay and that's more than you would have to pay for a dinner date with me" Tommy smiled  
-Adam shook his head-  
"I’m glad you don’t work for me"  
"Hey! that asshole owes me… I gave my last day off for... never mind"  
-Adam looked at him through squinted eyes-  
"How much is he making you pay for this weekend anyways?" Tommy asked curiously  
-Adam looked at him with a strange look, then he asked-  
"You don’t know?"  
"Nope"  
"How much do you normally charge for the night"  
-Tommy looked at him strangely this time-  
"Adam, you just paid for my services the other night"  
"No, Sutan made the arrangements for me, I don’t know how much it actually cost. All I knew was you charged the most and you cost a lot of money, Sutan said it was more than he thought it would be, but that, from what he was told, you were worth the amount and when I asked him how much, he told me I didn’t want to know, because I would just get mad at him for paying so much"  
-Tommy started laughing-  
"Than maybe I shouldn’t tell you, wouldn’t want to get you mad"  
"How much? Remember I paid for the whole weekend already"  
-Tommy looked at him and smiled-  
"Just for the night I charge $3000 but if they want me to sleep over it’s $5000"   
-Adam looked at him seriously-  
"No, you are definitely no street corner whore" Adam smiled  
"Now your turn. How much did he charge you?"  
"Well he charged me $50,000 "  
-Tommy started laughing-  
"What’s so funny?"  
"He scammed you dude"  
"How do you figure?"  
"Dude, I only charge $5000 to stay overnight you only want me for 3 nights right?"  
-Adam didn’t say anything but Tommy was just smiling at him-  
"But you’re going to be with me 24/7 not just at night"  
-Tommy never thought about that-  
"Well 24/4 anyway" Adam grinned   
"Hey I don’t care more money for me"  
"But let’s think about tonight first, for example, how did we meet?" Adam said  
"Well you already told everyone we met at a club"   
"I just hope my brother doesn’t ask which one"  
"Why? That’s easy, we met at the opening of Maroon, had a few drinks and just clicked"  
"He’ll know I will be lying, I’m not a big drinker"  
-Tommy gave him a dirty look-  
"Are you sure? Because when we were at that club the other night you seemed like a pretty big drinker, you know maybe I should get you wasted before we go there tonight, you are pretty mellow when you are drunk" Tommy laughed  
"I only had a couple drinks and it didn’t take me long to sober up" Adam said defensively  
"Yeah I remember...and you had more than a couple of drinks. I lost count after 7"  
"Oh my! Let’s forget that night okay? I’m starting to feel ashamed of myself"  
"You need to be able to be comfortable if I touch you Adam… look you jump if I touch your hand. Do you think your brother won’t notice that?"  
-Adam got up and started walking around the room-  
"Honestly Adam, when was the last time you were with another person?" Tommy asked him  
-Adam stopped and was facing away from him-  
"I haven’t been with anyone since my ex-boyfriend and I split up"  
-Tommy nodded his head-  
"It’s not like I don’t want to, but I’m just not ready to be with anyone else yet and my friends and family don’t seem to understand that"  
"There's nothing wrong with that. How long you been broke up"  
"Almost 6 months"   
"If you’re not ready then why are you making them think you are?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well me" Tommy said pointing at himself with his hand  
"I figured if I make them think I have a boyfriend again, then they will just leave me alone"  
"But Sutan knows the truth Adam"  
"He doesn't care as long as I’m talking to another guy, he said I will eventually want you as my boyfriend for real so he said he was willing to play along"  
-Tommy just laughed-  
"What?" Adam asked  
"I don’t date" Tommy said  
"Really why?" Adam asked him surprised  
"With my job? Too many complications" Tommy said as if it was obvious  
"It must get lonely" Adam said, feeling kind of sad for Tommy  
"With my job no, I don’t have time to get lonely" Tommy smiled, but Adam saw that the smile didn’t reach his eyes  
"But don’t you ever wish that it was the same person you slept by every night?" Adam asked him  
"Sometimes yes, but then I remember what comes along with those wishes"  
-Adam waited but Tommy never said what he meant, so Adam pressed the issue-  
"What comes?" Adam asked  
"Complications" Tommy said matter of fact  
-Tommy looked at Adam wondering why he was so interested in his personal life-  
"Now come on! I don’t think these are going to be things your brother and I are going to be talking about tonight... What will he be asking me about that I need to know?"  
"Oh umm where were you born?"  
"A hospital" Tommy laughed  
-Adam just gave him a half grin-  
"You are such a smart ass… no but seriously he will ask you that"  
"And I’m serious that’s were I was born at" Tommy laughed  
"Where you born here in the city, Mr. Smart Ass?"   
"Well you didn’t say that, you asked where I was born at not what part of the State I was from"  
"Oh my brother is so going to love you" Adam said with a grin  
"I have lived here my whole life"  
"Really?"  
"No, but that’s what I’m going to say"  
"Why?"  
"That part of my life is private Adam"  
"When is your birthday"  
"October 18 of 81"   
"Really?"  
"Yup why?"   
"Jan 29 of 82"   
-Tommy just smiled started laughing -  
"Well now that explains why I am so much wiser" Tommy said with sarcasm-  
"Wow it’s just 3 months" Adam said, rolling his eyes  
"Hey you be surprised what you can learn in those 3 months" Tommy said grinning  
-Adam shook his head. In the next couple of hours Tommy and Adam went over all the things that Adam thought his brother would want to know or will talk about-  
"Oh shit! I almost forgot! What’s your last name?" Adam asked  
"Ratliff, but if you can I would prefer you didn’t tell it to anyone"  
"Why?"  
"I just would, okay?"  
"Alright"  
"Now its my turn"  
-Adam looked at Tommy puzzled-  
"I know you’re not ready to be with anyone yet and I completely respect that but your brother is not the only one we are going to have to convince and your fans are not who I am talking about Adam"  
"You mean the reporters"  
"They are worse than a man with a vagina"  
-Adam started laughing-  
"Alright what do you want to do?"  
"I want you to kiss me"  
"Ummh ok, go ahead"  
"No Adam, I want you to do it"  
-Adam was a little nervous, he felt like a kid again going in for his first kiss-  
"I… I can’t do this"  
"You have to try"  
-Tommy sat there and waited for Adam-  
"You know what? Why don’t you try and put your arms around me first, without freaking out, start there"  
-Adam moved over next to Tommy, he was all fidgety and nervous as he put his arm around Tommy, he was still tense and Tommy could tell it-  
"Relax Adam, nothing is going to happen"  
-Adam tried to relax but he couldn’t, he just wasn’t ready to be with someone-  
"I’m not ready for this Tommy, I just can’t do this"  
"Pretend you are putting on a show"  
"What?"  
"Pretend it is one of your concerts and you are putting on a show ..... this isn’t real, it’s just to entertain everyone right?"  
-Adam never thought of it like that and he started to relax a little-  
"I never thought of it like that"  
-Tommy sat there and just talked to Adam about his music and he noticed the more they talked the more Adam relaxed. Before he new it Adam had moved next to Tommy and had put his arm around Tommy’s waist, Tommy didn’t say anything, he just wanted to see what Adam would do if he didn’t say anything-  
"It took me forever to convince my drummer to wear makeup"  
"Really? I thought everyone wore it anyways"  
"Oh they do now" Adam laughed-  
"It’s kind of funny really, before I had to beg him to wear it, now I have to beg him to take some of it off"  
-Tommy started laughing-  
"Ironic hugh"  
-Adam just nodded his head-  
"You mad you wound up spending your day off with me?" Adam asked sweetly  
"Nah you’re actually pretty cool to talk to"  
-Tommy’s hair was hanging over part of his face like it normally did-  
"Do you ever wear your hair in a ponytail?"  
"Hell no!" Tommy said giving Adam a weird look  
"I was just curious if you were one of those guys, calm down"  
-He smiled and moved some of Tommy's hair out of his face-  
"No ponies... always down"  
"Good, I think ponies make guys look like girls"  
-He laughed...Tommy just smiled-  
"Well I’m not a girl"  
"I know"  
-They sat there and talked for hours and Tommy sat there and listened to Adam talk about what it was like for him growing up. As Adam got more in depth, he started to pull Tommy into his lap and Tommy sat there and listened to Adam’s stories and he didn’t mind listening, but the more Adam talked the more mellow Tommy felt, because Adam’s voice was like a lullaby going on and on and before Tommy knew it he had fallen asleep in Adam's arms-  
"Well I think I can tell good bedtime stories" Adam whispered to himself as he looked down at Tommy, he just realized how relaxed he felt with Tommy on his lap and then he started to wonder when did Tommy crawl on his lap, because he really couldn’t remember that happening. He looked at the clock and realized they didn’t have to be at his brother for another 2 hours, he might as well take a nap too. He moved over some, still holding on to Tommy and laid back on the couch and put his feet up. Tommy moved around a little, and Adam just moved him so he was next to him. Tommy curled up, putting his head on Adam's chest and his arms around him. Adam just wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes-

 

"Adam" Tommy called  
"Ughh 5 more minutes mom" Adam said  
-Tommy smiled at that-  
"Adam"  
-Since Adam wasn’t getting up, Tommy started tickling him, as soon as he did Adam jumped a mile high...Tommy just looked at him with a big grin-  
"What the fuck!" Adam realized where he was again when he heard Tommy laughing 

"Tommy?"  
"No I’m mom remember"  
"Hugh?" Adam looked at him confused  
-Tommy was smiling though-  
"The first time I tried to wake you up you said “5 more minutes mom”"  
-Adam put his hand over his face, and Tommy couldn’t it see but he knew it was bright red-  
"Ahh nothing to be bright red about" Tommy said  
"Hey at least I didn’t climb into your lap and fall asleep"  
-Tommy looked at him and smiled-  
"I didn’t climb in your lap Adam... while you were talking you pulled me into your lap. It’s one of the down falls of being so small, I guess I can be picked up like a little kid" Tommy said to Adam as he walked over to him  
"I did?"  
"Yup you relaxed, at first I think it was because you knew that nothing was going to happen and it was just for show and then, when you got to talking about your life, you just relaxed and did what came natural"  
"Really, mmh?"  
"Yeah, I think you will be okay"  
"We should get ready to go, then"

-A while later Adam and Tommy pulled up in front of Neil's house. Adam saw his mother’s car was there, too. He was not expecting her to be there, so he turned and looked at Tommy and started freaking out -

"Tommy I can’t do this, my mom is here, that’s her car. I didn’t know she was going to be here, she wasn’t suppose to be here, I’m not going to be able to do this. What if she asks something that I don’t know or that you don’t know? What if she does notice me doing something I normally wouldn’t do? Oh my god Tommy ... What am I going to do? ... You know what? I will just call Neil and tell him I am not coming"  
-Tommy was astonished of how badly Adam was freaking out, he had never seen anyone freak out that badly before.. well he had seen one other person like that before, so he leaned over and took Adam’s face in his hands-  
"Adam calm down, everything is going to be fine, I know everything there is to know about you, from the color of the underwear you wore as a kid to what color you’re wearing now.... calm down and let me handle it. Let me be the loving boyfriend, okay? Now you relax"  
-Tommy leaned in and kissed Adam, then let go of his face and smiled at him-  
"Okay?"   
-Adam just nodded-  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah"  
-Adam had seen Neil walking toward the car-  
"Well here comes my brother"  
-Tommy smiled at him-  
"Everything will be fine"  
"You two plan on coming in anytime soon?" Neil said   
"Yeah we were on our way in now" Adam said  
"Well come on, mom has been waiting"  
"I thought it was going to be just us?"  
"Nope, she heard you were coming over and decided to join us"  
-They walked to the house. Neil looked at Adam who was holding Tommy's hand-  
"So Tommy where were you born at?"  
-Adam started laughing-  
"What?" Neil asked   
"Nothing, just something Tommy and I use to laugh about"  
-By now they were in the house-  
"Adam sweetheart"   
"Hi mom" Adam let go of Tommy's hand and hugged his mom  
-She looked at Tommy and asked -  
"Who is your friend Adam?"  
"Mom this is Tommy, Tommy, this is my mom Leila"  
-After they shook hands Leila went to sit down on the couch and tapped a spot next to her-  
"Come sit next to me Tommy, let’s talk" she said with a warm smile  
-Tommy walked over and sat down next to her and Neil sat down next to Tommy, not leaving any room for Adam so he had to sit on the chair in front of the couch-  
"So Tommy where were you born?" Neil asked again  
-He looked at Neil-  
"A hospital"  
-Neil just looked at him with a serious face, but Adam's mother started laughing-  
"Oh he is a cute one"  
"Mom that wasn’t funny"  
-Adam was grinning-  
"Well honey you asked him where he was born not where he was from"   
-Adam stopped grinning and got a stumped look on his face and Tommy started grinning because his mom said what Tommy had said earlier-  
"Mom that is so childish"  
"But it is true...you did not ask me where I come from, you asked me where I was born and that’s where I was born, in a hospital"   
"Fine where do you come from" he said irritated  
"I’m from here...lived here my whole life"  
"What do you do for a living...and do not say work"  
-Tommy smiled ‘cause he was going to say that-  
"I’m a musician"  
-Adam and Tommy never talked about that so when Neil asked that he wasn’t sure what Tommy was going to say but he was surprised that he said musician of all things-  
"Oh really?" Neil asked  
"Yes really"  
"What do you play?"  
-Before Tommy could say anything Adam interrupted him-  
"Neil why does it matter? What’s with all the questions?"  
"It’s okay Adam, I don’t mind the interview from your family, mine is going to do the same to you" and he smiled fondly at Adam  
"Okay" Adam said, “if you are sure you don’t mind my nosey family” and winked at him  
"I can actually play both keys and guitar, but my true passion is the guitar" Tommy said  
"You ever played bass?" Neil asked  
"Yeah I can play that too"   
"That’s cool! You in a band?"  
"Nope not signed, haven’t found anyone I want to play with yet, I mean I have been in a few bands but the chemistry just wasn’t there, you know?" Tommy said to Neil  
"Yeah I know how that works...you ever played with Adam’s band?"  
"No I wouldn’t even go there"  
"Why?" Neil and Leila asked at the same time-  
"Because if it doesn't work out between us I don’t want it to affect the band...or if it doesn't work with the band I don’t want it to affect our relationship" he told them  
"I can respect that" Neil said to him  
"I tried to get him to play with me but he won’t" Adam said with a pout  
"Oh stop it" Tommy said laughing  
"You won’t even play for me" Adam said with a grumpy face  
"That’s because I know that if I play for you, you won’t stop whining until I come and play with your band" he said looking at him  
-Neil started laughing-  
"So when is your birthday" Leila asked  
"October 18"  
"So your birthday is coming up then" Neil asked  
"Ughh don’t remind me! Every year it comes and I hide in my room hoping to forget it"  
-Adam just smiled-  
"He thinks he is getting old" Adam said, trying to explain Tommy’s worries  
"How old are you?" Neil asked  
"Same as me" Adam said laughing  
"I am almost three months older than you, thank you very much" Tommy said with his hand in the air. they, all started laughing-  
"Why don’t we go eat" Leila finally said  
"Sounds good to me" Neil said patting his own belly  
"Be out there in a minute mom" Adam said  
-They all stood up but Adam. Tommy walked over and is standing stood in front of Adam-  
"You okay?" Tommy asked him  
"Yeah"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah"  
\- Tommy looked at Adam like he didn’t believe him-  
"Come here" Adam said and pulled Tommy down on his lap  
"I’m okay I swear"  
"Alright, you just don’t seem like it, that’s all"  
"Why a musician?" he whispered to Tommy  
-Tommy just smiled-  
"Remember when I said there was a part of my life that was private?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well that part is private too, but it’s true nonetheless"  
-Before Adam could protest, Tommy leaned in and kissed him-  
"Why is it every time you two are supposed to be somewhere I catch you doing this?" Neil said  
-Tommy pulled away from Adam-  
"I’m starting to wonder if you’re spying on me" Adam said laughing  
-Tommy just covered his face hiding it in Adam's shoulder, trying to act like he was embarrassed-  
"Come on Tommy" Adam said to Tommy  
-Tommy got off of Adam and followed Neil into the kitchen. Tommy watched where Adam sat so he could sit next to him-  
"What was taking you so long?" Leila asked  
"Sorry mom" Adam said blushing  
"They were kissing" Neil said with a smirk  
-Tommy covered his face, acting like the embarrassed boyfriend again-  
"Neil" Adam whined  
"Oh Adam it’s okay, it’s not like you haven’t kissed anyone before.... you even kissed that one boy on T.V." Leila said with a smile  
-Tommy was trying not to laugh-  
"Oh Tommy dear there is no need to be embarrassed" Leila said turning her attention to him  
-Adam and Tommy finished dinner with Neil and Leila and what turned out to be quite a pleasant evening and then left. Then Adam took Tommy back to his house to drop him off. Once they got there they remained in Adam’s car talking-  
"Do you want me to pick you up on Friday?" Adam asked  
"It doesn’t matter, how do you want to do it?"   
"I'll pick you up on Friday morning. We will do some shopping together, then go back to my hotel"   
"Why shop?"  
"You are going to need stuff to wear while you are with me"  
"I have enough clothes, did you not see my closet?"   
"No I don’t make it a habit of going through people's closets"  
"Just breaking into their house's alright" Tommy grinned at him  
"It’s not breaking in if the door is unlocked" Adam said pointing at him  
"Yeah well I’m going to buy more locks for my door and make sure I lock all of them" he smiled at Adam  
-They both started laughing-  
"Tommy, I really mean it, we will go shopping, okay? "  
"Adam I don’t need new clothes" Tommy tried again  
"But not the kind of stuff I want you to wear"  
"And what is that?" said Tommy with mischief in his voice  
"Nothing kinky don’t worry"  
"It’s not the kinky that worries me, it’s that I don’t wear suits"  
"For this weekend you will" Adam smiled, his eyes pleading  
"Ahh come on Adam!"   
"I am paying $50,000 for you, you will wear what I want you to wear"  
"Ughh a tie" Tommy smacked his forehead   
-Adam just smiled-  
"I will see you on Friday morning then"  
"Good Night" Tommy said while opening the car door  
"Hey Tommy"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks for tonight"  
"Yup"  
-And with that Tommy got out of the car-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I would like to thank psychosm1212 for being my beta**  
> ~~~THANKYOU~~~


	6. Chapter 6

-The rest of the week had gone by uneventful. Tommy had three other clients that week, which was normal, he was happy that they didn’t want him to stay the night though. When Friday morning came Tommy's phone started ringing, waking him up-

"Tommy?" asked Jacob  
"What can I do for you bossman?"  
"I need you tonight"  
"That would be a negative dumbass"  
"Excuse me"  
"I’m working already"  
-The phone stayed silent, then Tommy heard “shit” on the other end-  
"How could you forget Jacob? He gave you $50,000, that’s not a sum you just forget"  
"It’s not that I forgot, I just wasn’t thinking, sorry Tommy"  
"Don’t book me until after Tuesday, ok?"   
"Alright"  
"Bye hun"  
-Tommy hung up the phone. He had not been awake for five minutes when there was a knock at the door. He walked over to open it-  
"Hey" Adam said with a smile  
"When you said the morning I was thinking 11 or 12"  
-Adam started laughing-  
"Tommy that’s the afternoon, by then I have been into my day for over 6 hours"  
-Tommy just looked at him like he had two heads-  
"You’re joking, right?"  
"No"  
"I’m not a morning person" Tommy said grumpily  
"Oh sorry" Adam said with a smile  
"Let’s go, we have things to do"  
"Let me get some coffee first" Tommy said  
"We can grab some on the way"   
-Tommy had no choice but throw some clothes on and a few minutes later they were out the door-  
"You look like shit Tommy, damn! Have you even been to bed yet?"  
-Tommy looked at Adam-  
"Yes Adam, for about four hours"  
-Tommy slumped down in the car seat, put on his sunglasses and pulled up the hood on his sweater-  
"Shit"  
-Adam started the car and stopped at the first Starbucks he came upon and got some coffee for him and Tommy, then started driving toward his studio-  
"Where are we going first Adam?"  
"I have to stop by the studio first. I will only be there for a minute, there was something wrong with one of the tracks, they want me to go over it"  
"Alright"  
-Adam pulled into the parking lot and parked his car-  
"You want to come with me?"  
"Sure"  
-Tommy just followed Adam into the studio and remained by Adam’s side, listening to what the producers were telling him-  
"Adam the sound is off, listen for yourself"  
-Adam looked over at Tommy-  
"Do you mind ?....I know we were supposed to .."  
"Go ahead hon" Tommy said to him   
-Adam smiled at him and said-  
"I will only be away a minute, you can take a seat on the couch over there if you want"  
"Ok, I’ll be right there"  
-Adam walked into the booth and put on his headphones listening to the song very carefully. Tommy was watching him, he saw Adam take them off and start shaking his head and waving his hands around animatedly, then he saw one of the producers pointing in his direction and Adam shaking his head yes and walking out to him-  
"Tommy come here, please, I want you to listen to this song and tell me what you think honestly, okay?" Adam asked  
"Oh no, I told you when it comes to your work I am sta..."  
"Tommy, please, they say it doesn’t sound right, but I don’t hear it... Please just listen to it" said Adam with pleading eyes  
-Tommy looked at him and then took the headphones from him and as he sat there and listened to the song he realized there was something different in this song compared to the rest of Adam’s music and as he listened more and found out what it was. This song didn’t have a bass guitar in it, he took the headphones off and looked at the producers and then at Adam-  
"Can I talk to him alone?" Tommy said to the producers  
-They nodded their heads and walked out-  
"Well?" Adam said with apprehension  
"There is a difference Adam"  
-Adam looked at him, obviously confused-  
"My voice? It is changing?" Adam sounded worried  
-Tommy put the headphones on the table next to him and looked Adam in the eyes-  
"No Adam, it has nothing to do with your voice, silly"  
"Then what?"  
"Why did you make this song without a bass line in it?" Tommy asked  
"Hugh" Adam said confused  
"That’s what is wrong with the song, there is no bass line"  
"How can you tell?"  
"I guarantee you that if you add the bass, it will be perfect .. now give me a kiss, your producers are watching"  
-Adam leaned in and kissed Tommy, then Tommy walked out and sat back down and the producers went back in by Adam. He told them the problem and they agreed with him. Tommy saw them talking animatedly for a while and then Adam joined him-  
"They want to lay down a new track this afternoon, can you play the bass for me?"  
"No" Tommy said abruptly

"Tommy please"  
"I will not get involved with your work! Call your bass player"  
"Alright"   
-Adam pouted but leaned down and kissed Tommy on the top of his head, then walked back into the studio and made a call to Jeff, his bass player, asking him to drop everything he was doing and come in immediately. When he walked back out he saw Tommy still sitting on the couch waiting for him- 

"You want me to take you back to the hotel? This could take awhile"   
"No that’s okay, I’m fine, I like watching you"  
"Do you want to sit in here?"  
"Sure"  
-He grabbed Tommy by the hand and pointed him toward a chair that was by a table with a shit load of buttons on it-  
"Don’t touch any of those buttons, though, ok?"  
-Tommy laughed-  
"I’m not two Adam, I know"   
-Adam just smiled at him, leaned down and gave him a quick kiss-  
"I know you’re not two, I got to go do this song, then we can go, alright?"  
"Yeah, go, I told you I’m fine!"  
-When he walked out to his producers they were grinning at him-  
"What?" Adam said looking at them  
"It’s about time, that’s what" one of them said  
"Oh shut up! How long do you think it will take Jeff to get here? I got stuff to do today"  
"I’m sure you do" the same guy said  
-They saw Tommy laughing-  
"Very funny guys"  
-About 30 min later Jeff showed up and they laid down the bass track and Tommy had to admit sitting there and watching Adam in the studio reminded him of when he was younger and trying to make it in the music biz. He kind of missed it, though he hadn’t even picked up his guitar in the last couple of years. Tommy started thinking that maybe when he was done with this weekend with Adam, he could start playing again, but realized he had conflicted feelings on the issue and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go there again, after all it didn’t go so well the first time-  
"Tommy you ready to go?" Adam asked, taking him out of his thoughts  
"Yeah, sure"  
"Hey Adam?" one of the guys called after him  
"Yeah"  
"Hey everyone is going to go to a club tonight, do you and Tommy want to go with us?"  
-Adam looked at Tommy, Tommy just smiled at him, nodding-  
"Sure, which one?"  
"The Castle"  
-Adam looked at him weirdly and said-  
"Never heard of that place before"  
"Oh umm why don’t we meet here and you can follow me?"  
"Okay"  
-When Adam looked at Tommy he was giving Adam a dirty look-  
"What?"  
"Come here now, Adam"   
-Tommy grabbed Adam by the hand and pulled him out into the parking lot-  
"What the fuck Tommy?"  
"Adam! the Castle is a sex club for swingers"  
-Adam put his hand up telling Tommy to hold on for a minute and then went back inside-  
"I don’t fucking think so" Tommy was saying to himself  
-Tommy saw Adam walking back out towards him-  
"I told them we aren’t going"  
-Adam noticed that some of them were still watching, so he put his arm around Tommy's waist and walked to his car-  
"Let’s go shopping, shall we?"  
-Adam and Tommy went shopping at one of Adam's favorite stores, but as soon as they where there, Tommy realized the stuff Adam was used to wearing was far from what he would normally wear. When Adam walked into the store the manger ran and greeted him right away-  
"Adam hello! how are you today?"  
"I’m fine Katie, thanks, how are you?"  
"Oh I’m just wonderful"  
"That’s great"  
"Was there something I can help you with today, Adam?"  
"I’m actually here for my boyfriend today" Adam said pointing at Tommy with his hand and smiling  
-She looked Tommy from head to toes and smiled-  
"Help?" Adam said with a big grin  
"Awww ok"   
-Tommy just rolled his eyes-  
"Where do you want to start?"  
"Shirts" she said  
-Adam nodded-  
"Okay, why don’t we go over here then"  
-Adam followed her and Tommy followed Adam, she started pulling out shirts and holding them up to Tommy and Adam kept shaking his head no. Tommy eventually sat down on a bench while they were going through the clothes-  
"Oh you know what Adam? There is this new line of clothes in the back that came in this morning that I think would be perfect for him, let me get the key from my office, I will be right back" She sounded excited and thrilled to show these new clothes to Adam.  
-Adam nodded his head and turned his attention to Tommy, who did not look happy at all-  
"What’s wrong Tommy?"  
"I do not need new clothes" Tommy said firmly  
"Tommy, yes you do"  
"There is nothing wrong with the clothes I have, Adam"  
"Tommy those clothes make you look .."  
"Look like what Adam?"  
"Nothing Tommy, forget I said anything"  
"No Adam, don’t stop now. Like what?"  
"They make you look like a beggar, ok?"  
-Tommy started laughing-  
"Adam honey, a beggar? I’m far from it! I probably make more money than you, honey"  
"I doubt that"  
"Really?"  
"How much did you make last year?"  
\- Katie, who was waiting for them to stop arguing, decided that it was a good time to go back to them, “after all money can put a damper on a relationship” she thought-

"Adam I got the key are you two ready?" she asked questionably  
-Adam looked away from Tommy grateful for the manger's interruption-  
"Yes we are thanks"  
-Tommy stopped Adam before he started following her-  
"Adam, I’m going to take a look around the store okay?"  
-Tommy was walking around the store bored out of his mind because he always hated shopping when a voice behind him said-  
"I like your shirt"   
-He turned around and found a teenage boy standing in front of him-  
"Thanks"  
"My mom won’t let me have those kind of shirts, she says they’re too graphic"  
-He looked at the kid and noticed that his nails were painted black and he looked like he tried to put on eyeliner but had problems doing it-  
"How old are you?"  
"15"  
"Why you in here kid?"  
"My mom is the manger" he said pointing in the general direction Katie and Adam were standing, still sorting out the shirts from the sweats he thought Tommy would look good in.  
"Really?" Tommy said   
"Yeah"  
"So you like this shirt a real lot?"  
"Yeah, it’s real cool"  
-Tommy patted the kid on the back and walked back over to Adam and Katie-  
"Can I talk to him for a minute alone please?" Tommy asked her pointing at Adam  
-The woman nodded her head and then walked away, as soon as she walked away Tommy looked at Adam with a serious face-  
"Okay here is the deal Adam, I will wear whatever you want me to wear from here on with one condition"  
-Adam looked at him perplexed-  
"What?"  
"In order for me to wear this shit, she has to let her son have and wear this shirt" Tommy said with a grin as he pointed to the shirt he was wearing. "I will wear one of these outfits out of here on these conditions only, are we clear?"  
-Adam waved the manager over and she smiled at him-  
"Has he come to his senses, Adam?" she said smiling  
-Tommy kept a straight face and Adam had a grin on his face -  
"Kind of ... he made a deal with me"  
"Yes?"  
"But in the end it comes down to you, Katie" he said seriously as he pointed to her  
-She looked confused-  
"I don’t understand"  
"He is willing to wear the clothes we choose for him, but under one condition"  
"What does that have to do with me, Adam?"  
"He will only agree to wear them if you let your son have and wear that shirt" and Adam pointed to Tommy's shirt  
-Her smile was gone and she looked for her son-  
"Before you say no... I want you to remember I was going to spend a lot of money in here today"  
-She turned and looked at one of the salesmen-  
"Go find my son, please"  
"Why is this such a big deal?" she asked Tommy  
-He looked at Adam and then back at her-  
"Because I know how it feels to be him"  
"What does that mean?"  
"You know what I mean, lady"  
-As her son joined them, she looked at him disappointed and asked-  
"This man seems to think you like this shirt, is that true?"  
-He put his hands in his pockets and looked down and was talking really low-  
"I told him it looked cool mom that’s all"  
-Adam noticed he was rocking from one foot to another and was pushing his hands farther in his pockets like he couldn’t hide them good enough, he was biting on his bottom lip when he wasn’t talking. This kid truly looked petrified-  
"Do you want it?" Katie asked her son  
-The kid looked at her surprised-  
"Really?"  
-She nodded-  
"Yeah"  
"Alright Adam"  
-She looked at her son, and took his hands out his pockets, looked at his nails and then rolled her eyes-  
"Does painted nails bother you Katie?" Adam asked her  
-She looked at him remembering how Adam too painted his nails-  
"No Adam ... not on adults but on children yes"  
-Both Adam and Tommy looked down-  
"Adam look, I don’t have a problem with you or your boyfriend painting your nails, you are both adults"  
"Katie, I started painting my nails when I was a young teen"   
"Me too" Tommy said  
-The kid looked at them amazed-  
"Really?"  
-Adam and Tommy looked at him and nodded their heads yes-   
"Shit, I was wearing makeup when I was your age" Adam said  
"You did?" the kid asked Adam surprised  
"Yup" Adam said smiling and shaking his head  
"How about you? When did you start wearing makeup?" he asked Tommy with a curious look  
"I was 19 when I started wearing makeup" he said with a frown  
-The boy looked at him and Tommy could tell the boy wanted to know why-  
"Why don’t we go for a walk?" Tommy said to him  
"Mom?"  
-She looked at Adam-  
"I can guarantee you he isn’t going to steal him"  
"What’s your name kiddo?" asked Tommy  
"Kyle"   
"Come on Kyle, I need some fresh air"  
-Tommy looked at Adam with a straight face-  
"Just get me everything okay? Don’t forget the suits"  
-Adam nodded ... Kyle walked out of the store with Tommy-  
"Why did he want to talk to him alone?"  
"There's part of Tommy's life he is very sensitive about and his childhood is a big one, he probably is going to share a part of his childhood with Kyle that he doesn’t want everyone in this store to know about"  
-Including me, Adam thought-  
"Oh"

 

-Tommy and Kyle were walking down the road when Kyle looked over at Tommy-  
"You want to know why I waited don’t you?"  
"Well kind of"  
"My mom and dad were kind of like yours"  
"But you said you wore nail polish" he argued   
\- Tommy smiled a sad smile-  
"I would put it on when I rode the bus to school in the morning and would take it off during the bus ride on the way home"  
"Why?" he asked confused  
"My parents didn’t like it … They didn’t even let my sister wear it, so their son wearing it was completely out of the question" Tommy said with sadness in his voice  
"And the makeup why at 19?" Kyle asked curious  
"That’s when I left home and came here. I mean when I was your age I tried to put it on but I didn’t do a very good job of it, so I just said fuck it and when I moved out here a girl I went to school with who had already moved out here showed me how to do it"  
-He almost slipped up and said that a girl in the strip club showed him how but he caught himself in time-  
"What did you do when you moved here?" Kyle asked Tommy  
"The same thing I’m doing now Kyle... Music"  
"What kind?" Tommy noticed Kyle got excited  
"You’re into music?"  
"Yeah, I love my guitar"  
-Tommy just smiled, he felt like he had ran into a mini him-  
"That’s what I play as well"  
"Really?... no way"  
-Kyle grabbed Tommy by the arm and in a minute he was dragging Tommy into a nearby music store-  
"Jarmiha can I use the booth please?"  
"Kyle"  
"It’s for him"  
"Go ahead"  
-Kyle was still dragging Tommy-  
"Kyle, what are you doing kiddo?"  
"I want you to play for me, I have never seen a guitar played right before"  
"Hey" they heard from the register  
"You know what I mean Jermiha"  
-He handed Tommy a guitar and Tommy strapped it on and remained sitting there holding it for awhile just staring at it-  
"You ok?" Kyle asked him  
"Yeah .. I’m fine"  
-Tommy tuned the guitar and before he knew it he was playing the thing for Kyle and the kid was just sitting there with a big grin on his face watching Tommy, Jarmiha had even come over to watch Tommy, because he was a real sight to watch, as lost as he was in his music. When Tommy had finished the song he looked up at Kyle and smiled at him-  
"You are awesome dude" Kyle said in total fan boy mode  
"It’s true, you’re very good, dude " Jarmiha said  
"Yes he is, isn’t he?" said a voice from behind him, that Tommy wasn’t expecting  
-Tommy turned his head and saw Adam standing there and as soon as he saw him he dropped his head-  
"Shit!" Tommy told to himself  
"Kyle your mom asked me to come and get you, she said you like to come here" said Adam  
"Alright"  
"Kyle, please, tell her we’ll be back in a few minutes"  
"Ok"  
-Adam walked over to Tommy, he was already unstrapping the guitar and handing it to Jarmiha and thanking him for letting him use it-  
"Don’t Adam" said Tommy without looking up  
"I didn’t say anything Tommy"  
-They started walking towards the store-  
"Why would you stop playing if you can play like that?"  
"Damn it Adam!! I told you don’t!"  
"I was just asking .."  
"Look I tried the music thing. It didn’t work out for me, so I explored other career opportunities and I am doing rather well for my self... now I believe Katie is waiting"  
-Tommy walked into the store and saw all the bags sitting by the counter and turned and looked at Adam-  
"Those are not all mine …"  
"You told me to get everything" Adam sounded defensive  
"I didn’t mean the whole fucking store"  
"I didn’t"   
-Tommy walked over to Katie and said to her-

 

"Let me see the stuff he bought"  
-She motioned her hand over the bags-  
"Okay let me rephrase it: show me some shit that goes together"  
-She went into one of the bags and grabbed a pair of pants and a nice shirt-  
"Here you go"  
"Changing room"  
-She pointed towards a room and Tommy went back there and took his clothes off and put his new clothes on. He had to admit the clothes were pretty fine, but he still felt like a freak wearing them, but he just rolled his eyes. He took his shirt to Kyle and gave it to the kid-  
"Now your mom made a deal with me. She said you could wear that shirt okay... so wear it out"  
-Tommy shook his head with a smile-  
"Let’s go Adam"  
"I’ll pull the car around the back and you will have them bring the bags out, ok?" Adam asked  
"Yeah"  
"Okay"  
-Adam and Tommy left the store-


	7. What have you done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild Swearing

-Adam took Tommy to all the events he had to do. Tommy played the loving boyfriend perfectly, but he honestly didn’t know how the hell Adam did it, all these people always in his face, and always wanting something from him, it would have driven Tommy crazy already. Adam was at his last appearance until Monday night, when he had a benfit concert and signing that he had to do. The reporters took lots of pictures of Tommy and Adam together and they asked Adam a lot of questions about his and Tommy's relationship, wanting to know how serious Adam and Tommy were. Where did they meet? How long they had been together? Tommy would just stand slightly behind Adam holding his hand making sure not to draw too much attention to himself but enough that they knew he was there, leaving all the talking to Adam, one time a reporter caught his eyes and she asked him if he had always lived here in the city and he told her yes, born and raised here, she just smiled and then went on talking to Adam, after awhile the interview ended, Adam signed some pictures, took some pictures with the fans and now they were heading back to Adam's hotel-

"So you’re done with the events until tomorrow night" -Tommy said yawning. 

-He knew he didn’t do anything but stand there and hold Adam’s hand, but for some reason these things were boring and tiring, so now he just wanted to go to bed and it didn’t help that he was going on 4 hours of sleep. He should have listened to Adam when he told him at 1:00 a.m if he didn’t go to bed he was going to be sorry in the morning.-  
"Yeah.. but I made plans for us for tonight"  
-Tommy looked at him-  
"And these plans are the reason why we didn’t take the car service today?" He looked at Adam really tired  
"It's a surprise, something I want to take you to, not have a driver take you to" Adam smiled at him

“Yeah, whatever. I’m going to take a nap, ok?” Tommy laid his seat back and fell asleep.... It had been about 4 hours when Tommy woke up to Adam singing- 

"What time is it?"  
"4:00 pm"  
"Where are we going?"  
"I told you it’s a surprise"  
-Tommy rubbed his eyes and as he was looking around he started to realize they weren’t in the city anymore, as a matter of fact it was starting to look a lot like no...-  
"Adam where are we going!?" his eyes wide with fear  
"Okay look I was checking my tweets from my fans because believe it or not I do check them... and I got this one that was really weird, from this woman asking me if I was really her son’s boyfriend, because as far as she knew her son was straight, so I decided to send her a private message asking who she was. She told me she was your mom and I told her yes I was your boyfriend and she begged me to tell you to call her, and well, I asked her for her number and I called her last night and well she is expecting us today"  
-All of a sudden Tommy reached over and grabbed the wheel from Adam and they swerved almost running off the road-

"Tommy let go!" said Adam trying to get Tommy off the steering wheel.  
-After Adam got control of the car again he pulled the car to the side of the road and looked at Tommy with concern-

"We need to go back Adam" Tommy said with a demanding tone  
"What’s going on Tommy? Your mom seems to really miss you" Adam asked with his best soothing voice  
"No Adam, she misses Thomas"  
-Tommy frowned and looked away-  
"What .. what do you mean? Please tell me what’s going on Tommy?" Adam was looking at him concerned; did he just open some old wounds?  
"Adam! What the fuck! I told you there was stuff in my life that was none of your business! How is this your business now? … You know what? You want to meet my family? Ok Adam, lets go meet my family. You want to know what my big secret is? What I’m not telling you? Let’s go!"  
-Tommy pointed at the road, he was so mad that he could have hit Adam, instead he pulled the mirror down and started fixing his makeup that he had messed up-  
"Turn there" Tommy told him  
"Your mom gave me directions and she told me to go to Elm street" Adam said  
-Tommy smiled-  
"I said turn there"  
-Adam nodded and turned where Tommy told him to and as they drove down the road, Adam noticed the name of the street was Ratliff Boulevard-  
"Turn in there"  
-Adam looked at the street sign were Tommy told him to turn into and it said Ratliff Grove.... Who the fuck is this guy? He thought to himself-  
"Go to the end of the road, it’s the house at the end, you can’t miss it"  
-They kept driving down the road Tommy had pointed out and well he wasn’t lying, the house was fucking huge, there was no way in hell you could have missed it-  
"My mom told you the back way to the house.... around the signs with my Family name on it" he said to him as he put his hand through his hair  
"Pull in the driveway and park in the back" Tommy said and Adam did what Tommy told him to. 

-After they came to a stop Tommy got out of the car. He was furious. He had been brought here under false pretenses, so he had every right to be mad at Adam, but part of him knew Adam didn’t know about his past or why he wanted to stay as far away from this house as he could, so why was he mad?... Because it was not like Adam was really his boyfriend, Adam was nothing to him and knew nothing about him, so he had no right to put his nose where it didn’t belong, and consequently put Tommy in the position he found himself now-  
"Adam come on now" Tommy said nervously  
-They walked toward the front door and Tommy knocked on the door and turned away from it-  
"Yes?"  
-Tommy turned around and saw a young woman standing there that he had never met before, she must be a new maid, he thought-  
"Where is my mom?" Tommy said brusquely  
"Tommy be nice" Adam said to him  
-The woman looked at Tommy obviously unsure of who he was-  
"Can you hang on a second please?"  
-Tommy just looked at her aggravated-  
"Sure"  
-The girl shut the door, a few minutes later it opened again and there was a older lady standing there with a big grin on her face-  
"Thomas"  
-He looked down at the ground-  
"Mom"  
-She reached out and was hugging him, Tommy wrapped his arms around her-  
"Oh I missed you so ...why are you standing out here? Come inside!"  
-Tommy looked at the girl who had opened the door, she just looked at the floor a little embarrassed-  
"Enjoying the fresh air I guess" Adam said smiling  
"Oh of course it has to be so much cleaner out here, yes?" she said smiling at the two  
"Oh yes" Adam said, the master of small talk  
-They were walking into the house when Tommy saw his dad walking towards him. Adam noticed Tommy put his hands into his pockets, just like Kyle had done at the store, when Kyle had came by his mom-  
"Thomas" his dad said in a cold solid voice  
"Dad" Tommy said jittery.  
"What brings you home after all these years?" he asked with a tone of authority and pure coldness  
-Tommy looked down at the floor, he was talking in a low voice, he had even started shifting from one foot to another, Adam thought he was acting just like Kyle had been acting when his mom first confronted him-  
"I came to see mom" Tommy said in a low voice  
"Speak up Thomas, I cant hear you boy" There was that authority and pure coldness in his voice again but now there was a sound of anger too.  
-Adam was starting to see why the situation with Kyle had been such a big deal to Tommy, Tommy had lived that life-  
"I came to see mom, Sir" Tommy said louder this time, but he was still looking at the ground.  
"Is that all?" He asked with disappointment  
"Yes, Sir" Tommy said as he played with the liner of his pockets  
-Tommy's dad looked at Adam with disapproval on his face  
"Who are you?" he asked him forcefully  
"Dad this is..."  
"I was not talking to you, Thomas" he snapped  
"My name is Adam, Adam Lambert" he said offering his hand  
-Tommy just looked down at the floor, he felt like he was 12 again, he just wanted to find a hole to crawl inside.... Tommy's dad just kept staring at Adam, and if Adam didn’t know better he would have swore there was no soul behind his eyes-  
"Who are you to my son?"  
-Tommy knew his dad had known but that he just wanted Adam to confirm it-  
"I’m his boyfriend, sir" Adam said trying to keep his tone as polite as he could  
-Tommy’s dad shook his head and walked away. Tommy looked at his mom with the same look he used to give her when he was a kid..... full of pain -  
"He loves you Thomas, he is very worried about you, that’s all"  
"Mom he doesn’t need to be, I’m fine" he said as he was still playing with the inside of his pockets looking at the floor trying to avoid looking at her.  
"He does miss you" she said smiling as she pulled his face up so he would look at her. "Will you stay for dinner?"  
"Yeah mom" he half grinned  
-She reached her hand out and took Tommy's hand out of his pocket looking at his nails. She gave a soft sigh then let go of his hand-  
"I’m going to go see how it’s coming along, you two might want to clean up before dinner" she said as she raised her eye brows and smiled.  
"Ok mom"  
-She gave him a soft smile as she put her hand on his face and caressed it and walked into the kitchen-  
"Come on Adam" he sighed and motioned for Adam to follow him  
"Where are we going?" Adam asked curiously  
"To clean up" Tommy said with a depressed smile  
"I’m good" Adam said nonchalant  
-Tommy laughed-  
"Come on big guy, I have some bad news for you" Tommy said as he patted him on the back  
-As Tommy was walking with Adam down the hallway explaining what his mom meant by cleaning up, Adam went to put his arm around Tommy's waist and Tommy stopped him-  
"Not here" Tommy said with wide eyes

-Adam followed Tommy into a bedroom that was completely white, too bright for Adam's taste. Tommy pulled Adam into a private bathroom that was part of the bedroom  
"My parents don’t believe in sex before marriage" he said seriously  
"Me putting my arm around you isn’t sex, Tommy" Adam smiled because he thought Tommy was fucking with him  
"No, you don’t understand .... they don’t believe in any type of sexual touching" Tommy said in a very stern voice.  
"Oh my poor boy! No wonder you enjoy your job so much" Adam laughed  
-Tommy smacked Adam on the head, but Adam couldn’t stop laughing-  
"So not funny, imagine being me growing up and not being able to kiss anyone!" he said pouting  
"So you were like a virgin until when?" Adam asked with curiosity and waving his hand  
"Well I was 18" Tommy said as he sighed and shook his head  
"Really?" Adam asked surprised  
"As soon as I moved out I lost it" Tommy said seriously  
-Adam started laughing, again-  
"Come here" Tommy said while holding a wet rag-  
"And what exactly do you plan on doing with that?" Adam said pointing at it  
"I told you my mom said clean up for dinner"  
"And I told you I was good" Adam crossed his arms  
"And I told you what she meant by clean up" Tommy pointed out  
-Then Adam grinned at Tommy-  
"I don’t think so, I haven't gone without makeup since I was Kyle's age"  
You owe me" Tommy pointed at him  
"How you figure?" Adam demanded  
"Why are we here in the first place?" Tommy said  
-Adam motioned for Tommy to go ahead, than Tommy started washing the makeup off Adam’s face and when he was done, damn did Adam look different! Tommy started thinking that he liked Adam like this... he liked the freckles he was obviously trying to cover, because he had never noticed them before ...... and then went on thinking that Adam was cute, not that he wasn’t with his makeup on, but there was something about him..... until Tommy remembered rule number one about this job: don’t get attached… so to distract himself he went looking through the medicine cabinet and.... ahh there it was, just where he had left it all those years before, he grabbed the nail polish remover and cotton balls and handed them to Adam-  
"I don’t think so... I took the make-up off for you, the nail polish stays Tommy"  
-Tommy looked at him and grinned, then started to wash his face off and took his nail polish off and finally he brushed his hair back-  
"Okay lets go to dinner" Tommy said to him and Adam leaned down and kissed him-  
"For luck"  
"Shit! I need more than a kiss for luck"  
-Adam smiled at him-  
"Cute"  
"I know I am"  
"Come on you brat"

-Dinner with Tommy's parents was nothing like dinner with Adam's family, things were quiet at the table for a long time before Tommy's mom asked him a question that opened up a whole can of worms, neither Tommy nor Adam were ready for-

"Thomas what is it that you do for a living?"  
-Tommy didn’t know what to tell his mom, when he heard Adam-  
"He works for me, madam"  
-They were all looking at Adam waiting for some kind of explanation, but he just kept eating-  
"Doing what exactly, Adam?" Tommy's dad finally asked  
-Adam looked at him-  
"Work" Adam said very bland  
-Tommy closed his eyes, he was getting a bad feeling in his stomach-  
"What kind of work?" he insisted asking him, getting angry  
"Oh I didn’t..."  
-Before Adam could go on Tommy interrupted him-  
"Dad, I’m his personal assistant"  
-Adam looked at him-  
"What does that mean?" his mother asked  
"It means all that money we spent on school for your son was wasted, so he can be a secretary"  
-Tommy was looking down at his plate, biting on his lip, as he pushed the food around his plate with his fork-  
"Tommy isn’t my secretary sir, I would like him to play for me but he seems to have a problem with being in the spotlight, but I still have hope I can talk him into becoming my guitar player for my next tour" Adam said with firm belief  
-Tommy looked at Adam, no one had ever stood up to his dad on his behalf before-  
"Adam, Thomas has been in the spotlight his whole life, I hardly doubt that he would want out of it now" his dad said  
"Well maybe you should have gotten to know your son a little better, sir, because he hates being in the spotlight, he would rather stand in the shadows"  
-From behind them Adam heard a girl’s voice-  
"Thomas was always the vampire type, weren’t you?"  
-He looked up with a smile-  
"The night time is better" he said with an evil smile  
"For all sorts of things" she said in return with a wicked smirk  
-Tommy stood up and wrapped his arms around the girl, hugging her-  
"Oh I missed you so much, then when I saw you two....."  
-Tommy's dad interrupted her-  
"What do you mean you saw them?... did you leave this town?"  
"Oh dad I had to! I needed a story... and well my baby brother and Adam Lambert being an item? That is a story dad!"  
-Both Tommy and his Dad said at the same time-  
"You can’t run that story!"  
-They were all looking at Tommy and his Dad in confusion-  
"Dad I know why I don’t want it ran..... but why don’t you?" he asked curiously and yet still very nervous and fidgety  
"My son's dirty laundry will not be aired out for everyone to see" he said cold and timid  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Tommy asked more sure of himself now  
-Plane and simple Thomas: I have never or will I ever have a gay son!" he yelled as he slammed his fist down on the table  
-Tommy shook his head, looked at his mom and he was no longer fidgety, he was still a little nervous, but he was mostly angry and disappointed now-  
"You know the real reason I came here was because Adam brought me. I didn’t even know I was coming until it was too late, but I hoped that maybe, just maybe, you would have changed some, but you haven’t. Dad, I can’t change who I am. I went my entire childhood and teen years being who you wanted me to be, putting all my feelings on hold. I put my dreams aside for you, well I'm not going to do it anymore"  
-He turned to his sister-  
"Publish the story"  
-He grabbed Adam by the hand and said very decisively-  
"Adam, I think it's time we get going"  
-Tommy's mom tried to get him to stay- 

"It's kind of late, why don’t you two stay the night? You can leave in the morning"

"No, thank you mom, we will be fine"

-As she walked them to the door, she made him promise to keep in contact before letting him leave. As they were pulling out of the driveway Adam stopped and turned to Tommy-

"We could have stayed the night and left tomorrow afternoon, I know you fought with your dad but wouldn’t you have at least liked to visit with your mom and your sister before you left?"  
"I love my sister and my mom, but I wouldn’t be able to sleep in that house again Adam and even if I were to stay to visit with them, the whole visit would be nothing but a fight with my dad, it would never end between me and my dad… Adam, this trip was pointless, and you shouldn’t have put your nose were it didn’t belong in the first place” 

-Tommy sounded tired and defeated and then added as a second thought. “Adam you know, if you’re too tired to drive all the way back, there is a decent motel right outside of town, we can stop there for the night or … I can drive you know"  
-Adam, who was a mixture between tired and upset, didn’t know if it was a smart idea to take the long drive back to L.A., so he said tentatively-  
"I am kind of tired... maybe we should stop for the night"  
"You don’t trust me to drive?" Tommy asked in disbelief  
"After you almost killed us on the way here? Mmh..... that would be a no"  
-Tommy gave him a dirty look-  
"Your going to want to turn on the next road then"

 

-Testing the waters Adam tried to have a conversation with Tommy on a subject that Adam hoped wouldn’t upset him

"So that was your sister at the house?"  
"Yeah"  
"Is she a reporter?"  
"Yeah, you didn’t recognize her?"  
-Adam was confused-  
"She was asking you questions this morning, during the interview, she was the one who asked me if I was from the city"  
-Adam started to think back to earlier in the day, but he had seen so many faces that he couldn’t single just one out-  
"Why didn’t you talk to her then?"  
"She was working, I was working, too much conflict and obviously she knew I was coming here today" he said with a little bit of an aggravated tone  
"I'm sorry, I didn’t know, I honestly thought you would be happy to…" Adam started to apologize  
"Nope... nothing good ever comes out of that house"  
"Well you and your sister did, didn’t you?"  
-Tommy rolled his eyes-  
"Okay so the only good thing that came out of that house was my sister..... Hey, here we are, that's the motel, park over there and I’ll go get us a room, ok?"

-Adam did what Tommy said, relieved he didn’t have to do it himself-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my beta psychosm1212  
> for helping me with my story's. Psychosm1212 helps me so much more than anyone could ever know.
> 
> ~Thankyou Very Much~


	8. The Hotel

-Tommy went inside and got a room for him and Adam-

"Come on Adam" said Tommy showing Adam a key  
"They didn’t give you a problem about not having reservations?"  
"Adam really? ....we are not in the city, it’s not like they’re swamped with business" Tommy scoffed  
-Adam was just staring at Tommy with wide eyes-  
"Are you gonna stand there and stare at me all night or are you gonna get in the elevator?"  
-They rode the elevator in silence-  
"This is our floor" Tommy said blandly, and then started to walk down the hallway toward a room at the end.  
"You didn’t by any chance pack some clothes for us, did you Adam?"  
"No, I didn’t think it would be an over night thing" 

-Tommy rolled his eyes-  
"Adam, it’s a 4 hours drive to get here, then you had no idea how long we were gonna be staying at my parents’, then it was gonna be another 4 hours back, and it didn’t occur to you we might be staying the night?" Tommy said looking at him flustered  
-Adam just shrugged his shoulders-  
"I wasn’t thinking" he said with a half grin  
"Obviously" Tommy sighed  
"You’re mad"  
"No... not at all" Tommy said while shaking his head to emphasize his words "I am gonna go take a bath, if you’ll excuse me I need some time to clear my head "  
-Adam raised his eyebrow, Tommy didn’t seem like the kind of guy who took baths to him-  
"A bath?"  
"Yeah you know that’s when you fill the tub up with warm water" Tommy said with an attitude as he turned toward the bathroom.  
"Better hope they have tubs and not just showers, then" Adam mumbled to himself  
-As Tommy went into the bathroom and shut the door, Adam couldn’t help but wonder what could have happened to Tommy when he was younger that would make him hate coming home so much. Yeah, so his parents were strict, but could things really have been bad enough that he wouldn’t even want to come home to see his sister? .... He was pulled out of his train of thought when he heard singing coming from the bathroom, he was a little hesitant at first but curiosity took the best of him and he eventually opened the door and what he saw was the last thing he would have thought to witness: Tommy was in a bubble bath with a mask over his eyes and some earphones on, singing along. Adam could see himself in a bubble bath like that but for some reason he hadn’t thought that could possibly be something Tommy might like. Instead of ducking out the door, Adam walked over and sat down on the toilet and listened to Tommy singing "Enter Sandman", a little while later, though, the song must have ended because when Adam moved on his seat, Tommy took the mask off startled and looked at him-  
"How long you been in here" he asked embarrassed  
"Not long.... I came in just during the sandman's entrance" he said grinning at him  
"Very funny" Tommy said, blushing  
"You didn’t seem like the bubbly kind to me" Adam said with a soft grin  
"You learn something every minute, don’t you? Can you hand me a towel?"  
-Adam gave Tommy a towel and headed out of the bathroom, as Tommy was getting out of the bathtub, he just smiled to himself as Adam shut the bathroom door and than mumbled -  
"First client I had that doesn’t want to touch me"  
-He dried himself off, put his undershirt and boxers back on than walked out into the room-  
"Tommy there's only one bed" Adam said kind of unsure  
"You going to be able to share it with me or do you want me to sleep in the chair?"  
-Adam looked over at the chair and it didn’t look that comfortable. He felt bad about asking Tommy to sleep over there... Tommy noticed Adam uneasiness and that he was hesitant on what to do, so he took matters into his hands-  
"You know what? I will just sleep in the chair, sometimes hotel beds hurt my back" Tommy walked over to the bed, grabbed the top blanket and a pillow and went to the chair trying to curl up in it.  
-Adam had been lying on the bed watching Tommy moving around in the chair trying to get comfortable, and thought this was ridiculous, so he sighed, closed his eyes and said-

"Tommy?"  
"What?"  
"Tommy come here" patting the empty side of the bed  
-It took a few minutes for Tommy to get into the bed, they had been laying there for awhile in silence when Adam spoke in a very soft tone-  
"Tommy? Can I ask you what happened between you and your dad?"  
-He heard Tommy sigh-  
"Let’s just say being his son wasn’t easy"  
"How come?"  
-Tommy was silent for a while... Adam thought he was ignoring him and maybe he should let it go, when he heard Tommy speak-  
"You ever felt like you would rather die than live another day pretending to be someone you were not meant to be?" Tommy sounded so upset Adam felt like shit for bringing it up  
"No, I cant say I have"  
"I have and it wasn’t the greatest feeling..... When I was a young boy I learned to obey my father and to never ask why"  
"I’m so, so sorry, Tommy"  
“Don’t be, it’s not like you could have done anything"  
"I never should have even asked you"  
"Adam.... don’t worry about it.... maybe I should have talked about it along time ago"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah... well I knew I would eventually talk to someone, I didn’t think I would be on the job when it happened though" he said sarcastically  
-Tommy was quite for awhile.... Adam didn’t say anything, because he didn’t want to push Tommy, he wanted Tommy to talk to him on his own terms, but he was so curious as to what happened to him.-  
"Why don’t you just ask me Adam?"  
"What?"  
"I know you want to ask me something, so ask me, I will tell you"  
"Are you sure?"  
"If I wasn’t I wouldn’t be telling you to ask me, Adam"  
"I just wanted to know what happened to you in your life here that would make you not want to come home"  
-He asked a little nervous.... Tommy was quite for awhile before he started to talk again-  
"When I was a kid I couldn’t do nothing to please my dad, it got worse as I got older. One time when I was in 5th grade I got a B+ on a science project. I had worked so hard on that project and I remember I was so proud to tell my dad I got a B+ on it, but he said that obviously I must not have worked hard enough if I couldn’t get a A. He explained to me that he will not allow anything less. Then to prove his point he destroyed my project. I was 10 at the time, can you imagine how much damage that did to me? After that day I never got anything less than a A again, and I used to get bullied for it too, because I was always studying so of course I was considered a nerd. Then I got to high school and I hit those rebel years, I was at my friend’s one day..." Tommy started laughing at this point "...you know my hair is not normally this color okay?"  
"I know, I can tell" Adam grinned, nodding  
"Well one day I was at my friend’s and he dyed my hair, I left my house with dark hair and came home a blonde...oh but that wasn’t it, he gave me a piercing too... " Tommy said as he started laughing again "...and oh! was my dad pissed, I wound up taking it out but it was still funny seeing his face when he first saw it, I was forbidden to see my friend again, which sucked ‘cause he had finished school the year before, so we didn’t have a chance to see each other there anymore .... " Tommy started to sound upset at this point "....one day when my friend knew my parents wouldn’t be home he came over to my house, he said he really missed me and I have to admit I missed him a lot too. We were in my room listening to music and talking about how horror movies had changed from the 80's. The next thing I know we were making out on my bed, we had half our clothes off and working on our pants when my dad walked in on us. My dad pulled him off of me and threw him against the wall telling him he would be sorry that he messed with the wrong family, he threw his clothes at him and as he left my dad gave me this look that was so evil if I didn’t know any better I would have swore he was the devil. Then he locked me in my room and I missed school for three days. The only time they would open my door was when my sister would bring me food. I’m still grateful my room has a damn bathroom, or you know … anyway on the third day my dad returned to my room and told me I was going to this special school as he called it. But Adam, it wasn't a special school, it was a military school. He told me that as soon as I got this sickness out of me, only then I could come home, but until then I had to stay there. I hated it there, after I finished off the year there, I wrote my dad and told him I was cured, I came home, found myself a girl, pretended like I liked her and dated her. Then, as soon as I turned 18 I headed out from here and never looked back" Tommy finished, feeling empty as he ever felt.  
-As Adam sat there and listened to Tommy he couldn’t believe that someone's parents could be like that, he was so grateful that he had had his mom and dad who not only supported him when he told them how he felt out boys, but who had always encouraged him whatever he wanted to do. He also felt privileged that Tommy chose him to tell his story, he knew it mustn’t have been easy for him to trust Adam with it, Adam didn’t know how Tommy could trust anybody with a past like his-  
"What happened to your friend and the girl?" he decided to ask as an after thought  
"My dad wasn’t joking when he said he would make him sorry. He had him arrested for messing around with a minor, he is still in jail because of me.....and well the girl she actually came with me. you See, we made a deal, about a week after we started going out she figured out that I didn’t play for her team, and well she knew I was leaving as soon as I turned 18 and she said she would continue to pretend to be my girlfriend and wouldn’t say anything if I took her with me and I said okay. So as soon as I turned 18, well a month after I turned 18 actually, ‘cause I had to wait for her to turn 18 we left, came here went to the city and sometime later she went her way, I went mine."  
"Honestly Tommy, I don’t know how you did it... I mean I was lucky to have my mom and dad to support me but you, you had … no one.....how did you do it?"  
"Music Adam, that’s how. Music is what saved my life and my guitar, . I taught myself to play it, I lost myself in the music, I channeled all my despair into it” Tommy answered on the verge of tears

-Adam couldn’t really understand how it was possible that if music saved his life how Tommy could just give it up, how could he just forget about it, like it didn’t even matter. He thought that if he were in Tommy’s shoes it should be a very important part of his life, if it saved his life it should be something he cherished and cared for deeply. So why would Tommy just stop playing?-

"If music was so important to you, how come you stopped playing?" Adam asked in a soothing voice  
-Tommy was quite again-  
"I couldn’t find a band were I belonged "  
"So you just stopped playing?" Adam asked confused  
"Would you sing music that had lyrics you didn’t believe in?"  
"No, but what does that..."  
-Tommy interrupted him-  
"See Adam, no one is going to do something they’re not comfortable with"  
-Adam turned and pulled Tommy close to him- "That isn’t completely true... I did a lot of stuff I wasn’t comfortable with for my career"  
-Adam was playing with Tommy's hair-  
"Like what?"  
"Well calling an escort..... its not something I do every Friday night, you know"  
-He felt Tommy grin-  
"Why did you tell my dad I worked for you?"  
"You looked stuck like you didn’t know what to tell him, so I just thought working for me would be a better option than well, telling him what you actually do"  
-Tommy didn’t say anything-  
"I just hope he doesn’t show up looking for you at my studio"  
"Why would he?"  
"Your dad seems like the kind of guy to check up on you"  
"Oh...I don’t think you will have to worry about that, I have been away from home for years and not a word from him so..."  
-Tommy was quite again....than he started laughing-  
"What?"  
"It’s my sister you should worry about showing up"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You forgot.... she's obsessed with your music" he grinned  
"She didn’t seem like the type, though"  
"What do you mean?"  
-Adam was rubbing his hand up and down Tommy's back-  
"She seams more like of a Manson or Matallica fan"  
-Tommy started laughing-  
"I listen to that kind of music... but I like a couple of your songs too"  
"Have you even really listened to all my music?"  
"No, just some of it, but I have to say I was impressed by your performance the other night"  
"Oh well there you go, you probably listened to the lovey songs that the girls like.... oh but then again you are kind of girly..." he started laughing  
-Tommy hit him in the side-  
"Oww..you little..."  
-He rolled over, pinning Tommy under him, he leaned down kissing Tommy on the mouth, Tommy opened his lips allowing Adam's tongue full access, Adam thrust his tongue further into Tommy's mouth seeking more.....Tommy was surprised that Adam was finally wanting to do this anyways-  
"Do you really want to do this Adam?"  
-Adam looked at Tommy wondering why he would ask that, because of course he wanted to kiss him, that’s why he was doing it-  
"Yes" he answered distracted and then went back to kissing him

-Adam woke up in the morning with Tommy's arm around his waist, his head on his chest and his legs wrapped around him and all Adam could think was that Tommy reminded him of a damn cat... then he saw Tommy's eyes open and as he looked at him Adam couldn’t help but smile-

"Afraid I was going to leave you?" he asked, while he was still smiling  
-Tommy turned red-  
"I’m a cuddler" he said embarrassed  
-Adam was still smiling.. as he pecked him on the lips-  
"Me too... we got to get going though, it's late"  
-They got up, showered, dressed, checked out, stopped for coffee and headed back to L.A.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my beta psychosm1212 for all the help I have received.  
>  ~Thankyou so much~


	9. ~It's in the music~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam ask's Tommy to do what he has been avoiding for years, will Tommy do it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for takeing so long with this chapter everyone. Hope you injoy it everyone.
> 
>  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Adam and Tommy were on their way back to the hotel when Adam's phone rang-  
"Hello"  
-It was Adam's manager-  
"Yeah Adam, we have a problem"  
"What?"  
"Jeff broke his arm last night"  
"How?"  
"He was out with some of the guys drinking, got a little to trashed and fell down some damn stairs. He is pretty bruised up too"  
"How did he break his arm doing that? you would think a leg maybe"  
"I don’t know with that idiot, he could find some way to bake a cake while taking a fall down the stairs."  
"Ok, I’ll give him a call later and see how he is doing. By the way, did you find someone to replace him?"  
"That’s the problem, we can’t...everyone is busy or on tour with another band"  
\- Adam was swearing under his breath than he glanced over at Tommy-  
" Let me get back to you"  
-He hung up his phone and pulled over to the side of the road, and put it into park as he turned in his seat and looked at Tommy, who didn’t even give him a chance to say anything-  
"No Adam"  
"You don’t even know what I was gonna ask"  
"Okay, what then?"  
"I need a replacement for my bass player for tonight’s gig, will you play for me please?"  
"No Adam" Tommy said with decision  
"Come on Tommy, please, my manger can’t find anyone to fill in for him, please?"  
-Tommy felt bad for Adam but he couldn't do it, not again.. he couldn't go  
through this disappointment again-  
"Adam, I said..."  
-Adam stopped him before he could finish his sentence-  
"Tommy please, I wouldn’t be asking you if there was someone else"  
-Tommy really did feel bad for Adam, that’s when he got to thinking ‘it’s  
only one show right? What harm could really come from it?’-  
"Just this show Adam, then you’ll have to find someone else, do you  
understand me?"  
"Yes, sure, thank you so much, Tommy"  
"We need to go by my place, then"  
"Why?"  
"I need to get my guitar, I won’t play on anyone else's" he looked out the  
window with a straight face.  
"Alright"  
"I’m gonna need the music we will be playing, so I can learn the songs  
before tonight. I will practice them at the hotel"  
"Okay you’ll find those there and I will get the set list as well...but won’t  
you want to practice with the band?"  
"Not until I have learned the songs, I will practice with the band during  
sound check, maybe let them know we may need to go for a little bit longer  
than usual ok? Just in case"  
-Adam just nodded his head then pulled his phone out and dialed his  
manger’s number. As Adam's manger answered the phone, he pulled out  
onto the road and headed toward Tommy's place..  
"Hello"  
"I found someone to play"  
"Who?"  
"Tommy is gonna play?"  
"Your boyfriend?"  
"Yes"  
"He can play?"  
"Yes"  
"I didn’t know he could play"  
"Yes, he can"  
"Okay, if you are sure about this …"  
"Yes, I am, I’m taking him to pick up his bass guitar so he can learn the  
music, and later we’ll probably need a longer sound check, can you ask the  
band to be there earlier?"  
"No problem, everyone is going to be there earlier anyway because of the  
costumes”  
“Is everything ok with the costumes?”  
"Yes, all is fine there. Is Tommy gonna wear Jeff’s costume?"  
"I don’t know, I’ll ask him"  
"Better find out"  
"Ok, bye"  
-Adam hung up the phone-  
"What kind of costume?" Tommy asked him concerned  
"Well the costume that my bass player was gonna wear was a vampire,  
we are all kinda going as vampires" Adam said sheepishly, keeping his  
eyes on the road  
-Tommy didn’t say anything, he just smiled to himself, because if he  
would have chosen a costume, that’s what he would have chosen-  
"Will you wear it?" Adam asked Tommy  
"Yeah"  
-Adam was relieved , because he was sort of nervous that Tommy may  
say no. That would have ruined the whole image of the gig, but Tommy  
was already doing him a favor playing for him so he couldn't really force  
him to wear a costume if he didn’t want to-  
"What kind of costume wouldn’t you wear?" Adam asked curiously  
-Tommy smiled-  
"Anything with heels and fish nets"  
-Adam started laughing-  
"So there's no way I could get you in some heels, hugh?"  
"Nope .. couldn't pay me a million dollars to put a pair on"  
-Adam couldn't stop laughing-  
"Nice to know"  
-Before they knew it, Adam was pulling up in front of Tommy's place. He  
parked the car and followed Tommy inside, once inside Tommy turned  
and looked at Adam-  
"You know, why don’t you wait down here? I will only be a few minutes,  
okay?"  
"Okay" Adam said  
-After a few minutes alone, Adam was getting impatient and started  
wondering what was taking Tommy so long. He thought he was just gonna  
grab his guitar and then they were gonna leave, but here he was, still  
waiting, so he decided to start searching for Tommy. Adam had gone into  
a couple rooms upstairs, one that at first he thought might be Tommy's  
bedroom until he walked into another bedroom that was larger and had  
pictures of Tommy and his sister in it, he walked out and was starting to  
go back downstairs when he thought he heard Tommy at the end of the  
hallway, so he thought he would just go check before going back  
downstairs and wait. He walked to the end of the hallway where a door  
was slightly closed and he opened it the rest of the way and walked in, and  
what he saw was the last thing he expected to see, the room was full of  
guitars and shelves full of pictures of bands and there were posters all  
over the walls, there were music sheets all over a desk that was in the  
corner of the room. This room was completely different from the rest of  
his house, it had personality Adam walked over to a shelf and picked up  
one of the framed pictures. It was a pic of a band and after a few minutes  
of studying it he realized that one of the guys in the band was Tommy,  
after picking up a couple more photos he noticed that the band members  
started to change in the pictures, but then he picked up a photo and he  
realized that everyone was different in that picture Tommy must have  
been in a different band in this photo but the guy he was standing next to  
looked so familiar he couldn't figure out why though, it wasn't any of the  
other guys in the other pictures, he was still holding the picture in his hand when he heard  
Tommy's voice from behind him.-  
"I thought I said I wanted you to wait downstairs" he said upset  
"I was wondering what was taking you so long"  
"And you going through my stuff answered your question?" he walked up  
to him and took the picture from him and put it back on the shelf  
"I thought I heard you back here so I came back here and I found all this  
stuff and curiosity took the best of me, I’m sorry Tommy, I didn’t mean to  
upset you" Adam knew this room had upset Tommy and he knew that he just upset Tommy by coming in here but he didn’t know why.  
"When you noticed I wasn’t in here you should have shut the door and  
left, not go through my things Adam" he said sounding mad  
"I said I was sorry … Where were you, by the way?"  
"Across the hall... let’s go"  
-Adam was curious why Tommy hid all this stuff away, it didn’t seem like  
stuff to hide, it seemed like stuff to be proud of, but he wasn’t gonna ask  
him right now, because Tommy was already mad with him and he didn’t  
want to upset him more-  
"You need to get anything else while we are here, Tommy?"  
-Tommy looked around his place thinking to himself-  
"Nope I’m good, I have all I need, let’s go" he grabbed a case that was  
waiting by the door and walked down the hallway with Adam following  
him  
-When they got downstairs Tommy went to his fridge and grabbed  
something to drink-  
"You want something?" he asked Adam  
"No thank you, unless you have some coconut water" he said with a smirk  
" I don’t even wanna know what you are talking about!" Tommy laughed,  
then he picked up his case and they headed to the car  
-As Tommy was putting his guitar in the trunk Adam’s phone rang. He  
looked at his phone and started to shake his head when he saw it was the  
studio...  
"You have got to be kidding me" Adam muttered under his breath  
-Tommy heard him and shut the trunk-  
"What?"  
-Adam put up his hand asking Tommy to hang on a minute... They got in  
the car and Tommy watched Adam while he talked on the phone-

~Phone call~

"Hello"  
"Adam we need you to come to the studio"  
"You are joking, right?"  
"Adam I’m sorry, we need you to fix some stuff on the latest recordings  
and there is some paperwork that has to be handled. This can’t wait  
Adam"  
-Adam looked over at Tommy-  
"Hang on"  
"They need me at the studio. Do you want to stay at the hotel by yourself  
and practice or do you want to come to the studio with me?" he asked Tommy  
"It might be better if I stay at the hotel. The peace and quiet will help you  
know?" Tommy said  
"Okay, but I don’t know how long I'm gonna be there"  
-Adam's producers knew that Adam was talking to Tommy the two have  
become joined at the hip the past couple days although they couldn't hear  
them they were pretty sure Tommy was upset-  
"I'll be fine Adam, I swear...you can make it up to me tonight, okay?"  
Tommy knew whoever was on the phone could hear them, so he tried to  
sound as disappointed as he could  
-Adam smiled at him shaking his head-  
"Okay"

~Adam went back to the phone call~

"Hello? Are you still there"  
"Yes, Adam I’m still here"  
"I have to stop at my hotel first to drop off Tommy, then I'll come in,  
okay?"  
"Yes, Adam.... Look Adam I'm really sorry about all this..."  
"No your not" Adam said with an attitude  
-The man sighed because he really was sorry-  
"I really am Adam"  
“Yes, sure. See you in half an hour”  
-Adam hung up the phone and then looked at Tommy-  
"Now seriously, are you gonna be ok?"  
"Yeah I’m good Adam, I have been taking care of myself for years, I think  
I can handle a few more hours" Tommy grinned at him-  
"You are such a smart ass you know" Adam said with a slight laugh  
"Yeah well I cant help it if my ass is smart" Tommy said smiling  
-Adam just smiled and then started the car and pulled away. As they were driving back to the hotel,Adam thought since Tommy seemed to be in a better mood, after all they had been joking around, he would try his luck and ask him about the room-  
"Tommy can I ask you something?"  
"You can ask me, but I can’t promise you will get an answer"  
"What’s with the music room?"  
-Tommy didn’t say anything-  
"Does this silence mean I’m not gonna get an answer?" Adam asked  
curiously  
"What do you mean by ‘what’s with the music room’ Adam?" Tommy  
asked seriously  
"Why is all that stuff in that room?"  
"I don’t want it out where I can see it all the time" he said with no emotion  
"Why?" Adam asked confused  
"Adam, you asked me if you could ask me something. You did not ask to  
know everything, now you got your answer, let it be"  
"Sorry I just..."  
"Adam, let it be" said Tommy very seriously  
-Adam dropped it, it seemed to be a very sensitive subject for Tommy, but  
he didn’t know why and the more Tommy refused to tell him why the  
more Adam wanted to know. He pulled in the back of the hotel and  
Tommy started to get out of the car when Adam stopped him-  
"The sheets with the music for my songs are on my desk in my room"  
"Alright.. are there certain songs I should know or do you want me to  
learn them all?"  
"There should be a set list on the desk too"  
"Alright"  
-Tommy got out of the car, retrieved his guitar case from the trunk and  
went to Adam's room, Adam took out his phone and called his manger-  
“I can’t wait for this day to be over!”  
“Is something wrong Adam?"  
"Well, besides the fact that I have to go to the studio to work instead of  
spend time with my boyfriend, who is so kind that he is willing to learn a  
shit load of music in order to save my ass tonight, I’m fine"  
"I’m sorry about that Adam, but it is part of the job you know"  
-Adam didn’t say anything he didn’t know what to say, then it came to  
him-  
"Well, if I knew that my job might interfere with me being able to have a  
chance at a life with love in it I might have picked a different job" he said sulking  
-His manger didn’t say anything but than after a few seconds he broke the  
silence and said-  
"Adam, now you sound like a ill-tempered child, I don’t think your job  
will interfere with your chances to have a life with love, okay?"  
"Well look, I got to go, I'm pulling into the studio parking lot,  
I’ll see you later" Adam said still sulking. He really wanted to be there when Tommy  
was learning his music he was so taken by him since the day he had seen him at the 

store playing, Adam had been dying to hear him play again, and it seamed like a way to get to know him better and learning more about what Tommy was so good at hiding.  
-As Adam went into the studio his phone started ringing, when he saw it  
was Tommy he turned away from the producers waiting for him in the  
hallway, so he could talk without them eavesdropping on his  
conversation. After talking to Tommy for a few minutes, he hung up the  
phone and went to see what was so urgent that it couldn’t wait another  
day. As it seamed his producers had decided they wanted to change a  
bunch of stuff on his record, they weren’t happy when he told them that  
they were gonna have to do it another day because he had to preform  
later that night and he wasn’t gonna sit there and wear his voice out.  
After that he walked back toward the office and started on the paperwork  
they wanted him to do-  
"All this paperwork alone is gonna take me hours" Adam said and he  
wasn’t happy  
"We are really sorry Adam"  
"What is half this shit anyways" he asked frustrated  
"It’s nothing of real importance, all we need you to do is sign were all the  
x's are Adam"  
"How fucking stupid do you think I am? I’m not signing anything before  
reading it" Adam snapped  
-They looked at him surprised-  
"Adam we weren’t trying to trick you into anything... it’s just for the  
advertising, publishing and the sales of the record it’s not a big deal"  
"If it’s not a big deal, then you have no problem with me reading it, do  
you?" he said looking at them seriously  
"Of course not"  
"You know what I think I'm gonna see if Kim is available to come down here  
if not these are gonna have to wait I just don’t feel comfortable signing  
anything without her here"  
"Adam that really isn't nec..."  
"Oh yes it is" he said looking at the with a serious look on his face"  
-Adam took his phone out of his pocket and dialed his lawyers number he sat on the  
phone staring at them as he waited for Kim to answer the phone-  
"Hello"  
"Marshall and Jackson lawfirm this is Barbra how can I help you today "  
"Yes Barbra Is Kim in today"  
"May I ask who is calling"  
"Adam"  
-It was quite on the other line-  
"One moment please Mr. Lambert I will patch you threw"  
-A few seconds later Kim picked up the phone-  
"Hello"  
"Hello..Kim"  
"Adam you have my direct number why do you keep calling the switch  
board"  
"It's just been such a busy day I didn’t even think about it"  
"So is there something I can help you with"  
"Are you busy right now?"  
"I'm meeting a client in about 15 minutes why?"  
"They want me to sign some papers"  
"Adam do not sign any papers until I look them over, I will be done with  
my next client in probably 30 minutes, it’s a light case not a lot to do, then I  
can drop by. Are you at the studio?"  
"Yeah, I’m at the studio"  
"Okay, I'll see you later than"  
"I'll see you later"  
"Bye"  
-Adam hung up the phone- 

~At the hotel with Tommy~

 

-Tommy went into Adam's room and looked on the desk for music sheets  
for the songs he had to learn, but he couldn’t find them. He looked in the  
drawers, he looked under all the books on the desk, but he couldn’t find  
them, he couldn’t even find the set list that Adam said was on the desk, so  
he took out his phone and dialed Adam's number. It rang twice before  
Adam answered it-  
"Hello"  
"Adam"  
"What can I do for you hun"  
"I can’t find the music sheets or the set list, I looked all over the desk"  
"Which one?"  
-Tommy looked around the room, he hadn’t even noticed the other desk by  
the window, he walked over there and all he needed was sitting right on  
top, exactly where Adam said they would have been. He felt stupid and  
told to himself that he was more worried about this whole thing than he  
cared to admit out loud-  
"I'm sorry Adam, I didn’t see the other desk"  
"It’s okay...you found them now?"  
"Yeah, I’ve them right here, thanks"  
"Okay, then I will see you later, but don’t hesitate to call me if you need  
anything, ok?"  
"Sure, bye"  
"bye hun"  
-Tommy hung up the phone and thought Adam must have been at the studio already, because he usually didn’t call him ‘hun’ unless he was in front of other people. Tommy sat down on the floor with the music sheets and looked at 

his guitar case, then he took a deep breath and opened it slowly, and looking at the guitar inside he said to her-  
"It's been along time old friend"  
-Tommy slowly run his fingers over the top of the guitar before taking it out of the case, then he put the strap over his head, he closed his eyes and strummed his fingers over the strings gently and began to tune to his guitar, when he was sure the sound was perfect, keeping his eyes closed he started to play, not Adam's music, nothing he had ever played before. 

He played what he was feeling at that moment as he sat there and played all he could think of was his father and how things could have been different and his mother and why she never stood up for him, just looked away while his father terrorized him, and then, as tears started to stain his checks he started to play faster and it got faster as he remembered the last day he spent with his friend, all he could think about was how he made him feel, how his touch was so much different than anyone else’s that he had been with. Tommy stopped playing opened his eyes and put his hands over his face, he wiped his eyes on his sleeves, then picked up Adam’s music sheets and started practicing the music. As he was 

practicing it, he realized it wasn’t that hard to learn the base lines and he had most of the songs learned after 3 hours. He was working on Fever when his phone rang-

~Back With Adam~

-Adam looked at the time on his phone for the hundredth time. He had been waiting for Kim for along time and he was bored out of his mind and his producers were growing impatient, He was wondering what was taking Kim so long since it had been almost an hour and a half and she told him 30 min. Adam had none of the paperwork done and he knew it would take a few hours to finish there was no way he would be able to finish it today and be able to make it to his concert, it just wasn't gonna happen, he told his producers that it was gonna have to be done another day because there just wasn’t enough time to do it. They were upset because it had to be done but Adam didn’t care, he wasn’t doing it without Kim there and there wasn’t gonna be enough time now and then he called Kim.-

~call between Kim and Adam~  
"Kim"  
"Yes"  
"I'm really sorry but I cant do the paperwork today is there anyway you can sit down with me tomorrow and do it?"  
"Ummm...I think I can Adam let me check okay"  
-she was looking through her appointment book-  
"Yes I can Adam around 1:00 is that okay?"  
"Yes Kim thank you"  
"No problem"  
"’Im really sorry about bothering you with all this Kim"  
"Oh Adam that's my job...hey you know what? why don’t you have them fax the paperwork to my office so I can have a look at it, so when we meet tomorrow I will have already been over it and it wont take as long"  
-Kim has been his lawyer since he got his first record deal, out of all the lawyers he met she was the only one that would call him by his first name when he asked them to, that’s how he decided she would be the perfect lawyer for him and he was right she was the perfect lawyer. She thinks to ask things he never would have thought of, she was like his guardian angel, she made sure he didn’t get into any legal trouble. So when Kim told Adam to wait to sign the papers until she looked at them he wasn’t signing anything, and he loved the fact that she was very, very organized, she never had anything out of place.-  
"I will have them send them over"  
"I will see you tomorrow Adam, so will I get to meet Tommy tomorrow?"  
-Adam went quiet Tommy was going home later tonight he wont be here  
tomorrow-  
"No sorry he is going to his parents"  
"Oh darn I was hoping to meet him" she said to him  
"Maybe another time"  
"Oh, okay then"  
"I will see you tomorrow Kim, bye"  
"Bye"  
-Adam hung up the phone, he didn’t know what to do, he hadn’t, planned this far ahead. What would he tell people as far as what happened between him  
and Tommy? He can’t keep paying Tommy to be his pretend boyfriend forever. As he sat there wondering what he got himself into, he started to wonder how Tommy was doing, so he thought he would call and see. He dialed Tommy's number and it rang a few times before Tommy picked it up-  
"What can I do for you?" Tommy said with a smile  
"Was just calling to see how you were doing hun?"  
"Well the songs weren’t that hard to learn, the bars weren’t as hard as I  
thought they would be"  
"Is that a good or bad thing?"  
"Good"  
"Okay, how many songs you got left?"  
"Oh I’m working on Fever right now then, For Your Entertainment, then  
I’m good"  
"Oh.."  
"What?"  
"Fever I forgot about that song"  
"What about it?"  
"You ever seen me preform it?"  
"Can’t say I have"  
-Adam sighed-  
"Tommy I always kiss Jeff during Fever"  
"And your old boyfriend was ok with that?" Tommy asked curiously  
"Can we talk about that later?"  
"How did you plan on explaining that to your new boyfriend, though?"  
"Tommy?"  
"Hey I’m just asking"  
"Can you do it?"  
"Oh yeah! I kinda kiss people for a living!" Tommy laughed  
"Ok I’m done here but I'll be there in about half hour to pick you up because we have to go for  
sound check, I'm going to jump in the shower before we leave first though"  
"Alright, I’ll be ready"  
"Bye"  
\- A half hour later Adam arrived back to the hotel, he called the car service to pick them up to take them to sound check and walked over to Tommy -

"Hey I'm gonna take a shower real quick, I called the car service to come and get us. The front desk will call when they get here. Can you let me know when they get here, if I’m not out yet can you tell them to wait a few minutes?"  
-Tommy nodded his head yes, Adam turned around and started toward the bathroom as he was he took off his shirt and threw it on a chair next to the bathroom door and shut it , after a few minutes Tommy heard the shower start, he sat down on the couch in Adams room and waited. After awhile the phone in the room started ringing and Tommy went and answered it. It was the front desk-  
"Hello"  
-Mr. Lambert- The voice on the other line said  
"Ummm okay" Tommy said  
"Your car has arrived"  
"Can you tell them to give us a minute please?"  
-The woman on the other side realized it wasn’t Adam who answered the phone-  
"Umm yes sir"  
"Thank you"  
-Tommy hung up the phone and walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on the door-  
"Hey the car is here hurry up Mr. Lambert"  
-He heard Adam laughing-  
"Alright"  
-After a few minutes Adam came out from the bathroom already dressed-  
"She called you Mr. Lambert hugh"  
"Yup"  
"Yeah that gets annoying, I tell people all the time to call me Adam but they keep calling me Mr. Lambert"  
-Tommy started laughing-  
"My boss does it too"  
-Adam shook his head-  
"So you sure you’re ready for this?" Adam asked Tommy anxiously  
-Tommy looked at him with a serious look-  
"This is as ready as I am gonna be Adam"  
Tommy grabbed his guitar case and headed toward the door-  
"You will be fine, you know I have heard you play, I’m sure you’ll do a  
nice job tonight" Adam said, trying to reassure Tommy  
"I’m not worried about that, Adam, I know I can pull it off" Tommy said as  
he was walking out of the room-  
"Well then what are you worried about?" Adam asked as they got in the  
elevator  
"Who said I’m worried? I’m not!" Tommy said with decision  
"Yes you are, I can tell  
-Tommy looked at Adam-  
"I am not"  
-They didn’t say anything else to each other until they got to soundcheck  
and Adam introduced Tommy to the band, explaining the situation, even  
if they obviously knew it already. Soundcheck went smoothly and Tommy  
blended right in with them. They eventually reached the time for them to  
play Fever and Adam asked Tommy about the kiss again-  
"Are you sure you will be able to play and kiss me at the same time?"  
-Tommy looked at him aggravated-  
"Yes Adam, would you like me to show you?"  
-People were watching them bicker about it, until Adam's drummer  
interrupted them-  
"Adam why don’t we just play the song, so he can show you, ok?"  
-He looked at Tommy and Adam and when they both nodded, the band  
started playing and sure enough when it came time for him to kiss Adam,  
he proved to Adam that he could do it and everyone in the band just  
smiled at Tommy after they were done kissing, because they really  
thought Tommy and Adam were together, since it looked like there was so  
much passion in the kiss that it was hard to believe otherwise. The more  
they practiced the song the more passionate the kisses got and the guys in  
Adam's band weren’t the only ones that noticed, Tommy noticed too-  
-The band went back stage to get ready for the concert, Tommy sat in a  
chair next to Adam's drummer waiting his turn to wear his costume and make up-  
"You two are cute together" he said to Tommy  
-Tommy was in his own little world and when then guy said something to  
him he glanced over at him-  
"hugh"  
-The guy just smiled-  
"I said you two are cute together"  
"Oh thanks" Tommy said smiling  
-The man leaned over putting out his hand-  
"I’m Aaron"  
-Tommy shook his hand-  
"Nice to meet you Aaron"  
"I know he said all our names when he first introduced you to the band  
but sometimes when a bunch of names are getting thrown around....people can forget you know?"  
"Yeah"  
-Tommy remembered his name but he didn’t want to be rude and tell the  
guy he was wrong, so he just agreed with him.. Than he saw Sutan walk  
over by them and he just smiled. He had to remember he wasn’t supposed to  
know him -  
"Tommy this is Sutan, Sutan this is Tommy... he is Adam's Makeup artist  
I’m sure you have heard Adam talk about him"  
"Yeah he has told me about him...nice to meet you" Tommy reached out  
his hand and as they shook Sutan hands Sutan just smiled at him  
"Nice to meet you Tommy...you have a very pretty face"  
-Aaron started laughing-  
"I’m telling Adam on you Sutan"  
"I’m talking about for the camera Aaron, it’s a professional opinion, you dumb ass"  
"You ever thought about it Tommy?"  
-Tommy just shook his head no-  
"What a shame... now come on lets get to work, this makeup doesn’t put itself on"  
-Sutan went to work on the boys working his magic, he had the most fun  
doing Tommy's make-up, Adam sat on a couch in the dressing room and watched Sutan do Tommy's makeup.  
He was always taken by the way Sutan worked but watching Sutan do Tommy was like watching an artist paint, when he was done he was a master pieace. Adam was surprised that Tommy let Sutan do everything that he had done, because Sutan had cut and dyed Tommy's hair. He had lightened Tommy's skin with a white cream and powder making Tommy look very pale, then Tommy had black eyeliner that lined not only under his eyes but above them, he had also given him a look that Sutan called the smokey eye. It was a combination of blacks and grays giving a smokey look to the eyes and then he repainted Tommy’s nails with black. Finally he put some fangs into Tommy's mouth and put red contacts in Tommy's eyes and as a final touch put a light pink lip gloss on his lips. Sutan smiled at Tommy than crossed his arms in front of him-  
"Ready to go get your clothes Tommy?"  
-Tommy looked at him he was wondering why no one else was getting  
ready-  
"Aren’t you gonna do everyone else?" Tommy asked  
"Yeah"  
-Sutan took him over to where the costumes were at-  
"Tommy, this is Casey, he will help you with your costume okay?" Sutan said  
"Thanks"  
"Have fun"  
-Sutan walked away, Casey was staring at Tommy with a dirty look-  
"What size do you wear?"  
-Tommy thought he should have known just by looking at him if this is what he did for a living but Tommy just told him his size and watched as the man went through the rack, and then threw him a black pair of pants, a black shirt at him and then a long black jacket. He bent down and grabbed a pair of black boots and then threw them at Tommy-  
"Dressing room is over there" he pointed over where a line of doors were  
at. As Tommy was starting to walk over Casey grabbed his arm.  
"You aren’t good enough for him"  
"I’m sorry, what?"  
"He is too good for you"  
"Did I do something to offend you?"  
-Aaron was walking toward them and Casey let go of his arm-  
"Hey what’s up guys?" Aaron asked, picking up on the tension between them  
-Tommy looked at Casey-  
"Nothing Casey was just stopping me I was going the wrong way"  
-Casey looked at Tommy and then at Aaron, Tommy started to walk toward the dressing rooms to change. He was hoping that there wouldn’t be any future problems with Casey. After he was finished changing he walked out and went over by Aaron, waiting to go on stage-

"So are you ready to go on?" Aaron asked Tommy when it was almost time  
to go on stage  
"Yeah... it’s just been a long time you know"  
"How long?"  
"Seven years"  
"Why?"  
"It’s a long story"  
"All right, let’s go everyone" the stage director called  
-The band walked out on stage first and started to play and as soon as  
Tommy hit that first cord he knew, this was the band he had been looking  
for, this was the band he was meant to play with, he felt comfortable with  
them, he felt like he had been playing with them his whole life. Adam  
came out onto the stage and started singing and dancing around, Tommy  
just kept playing, he let the music flow through him, he felt like he was in  
a dream, everything felt surreal, Adam kept flirting with him, with little  
touches and smiles, and sooner than he would have thought he realized  
he was playing Fever, the last song of the set and just like during practice  
they ended the song with a very passionate kiss, leaving the crowd  
screaming. Adam and the band started to walk off the stage, Tommy  
looked out at the audience one last time and walked off stage. He reached  
his guitar case and as he put his guitar in it, he ran his fingers over it and  
he shut the case-  
"Goodbye again, old friend"  
-Adam stood and watched as Tommy was putting his guitar away. Adam couldn’t hear him but it looked like he was saying goodbye, the way he closed the case and was running his hand over the case it like he was never gonna play it again. Adam was worried about Tommy, yeah he hadn’t known him for that long and yeah they weren’t really boyfriends, but he would like to think they at least became friends after all this, and he was concerned about him, because he was hiding a lot of his past and obviously it had to do with music. Adam walked over by Tommy who was just standing there with the case--  
"You ready to go Tommy?"  
"Yeah, just let me change okay"  
"Okay"

-Adam waited for Tommy on the couch after about 20 minutes he saw Tommy walking up to him-

"You ready now?" Adam asked him  
"Yup"  
-They went and got into the car...Tommy sat staring out the window, he was  
tired and just wanted to go to sleep, he was almost done working for  
Adam and could go home-  
"Do you want me to have your stuff sent to your house or do you just want  
to stop by the hotel and pick it up"  
"Lets stop and get it Adam, why would you have it sent?" Tommy asked  
confused  
"Less of a hassle"  
"Not really"  
-They went to the hotel and picked up Tommy's stuff and Adam took Tommy home.-  
"You know you didn’t have to drive me, I could have called a cab Adam"  
"I don’t mind really"  
-Adam parked in front of Tommy's place-  
"Hey thanks for doing this for me, I know this is probably the last thing people ask for when they call for your services"  
"Well I'll give you that I have never had anyone pay me to be their boyfriend for a weekend"  
-Adam smiled at Tommy-  
"Well I'm gonna head in now, thanks for the ride"  
"No problem bye Tommy, and thanks again"  
-Tommy got out of the car and went into his house, he set his guitar down by the door and he reached into his pocket and dialed his boss's number-  
"Hey bossman I’m back at home will be over in the morning to pick up my money"  
"Alright Tommy"  
"Did you have fun?"  
"I did my Job bossman"  
"You always do Tommy that’s why I have so many clients that want you"  
"Well bossman I do what I’m paid to do"  
"That’s why you are my highest price employee "  
-Tommy didnt say anything-  
"Tommy I have a new client who needs an escort for a dinner tomorrow night, you interested?"  
"Where?"  
"Candles"  
"Why don’t you give it to Marshall"  
"How come?"  
"I just got this feeling in my stomach I can’t explain"  
"Alright"  
"Talk to you later"  
"Night"  
-Tommy took the case with his guitar in it and took it up stairs and put it back in the room with all the other musical things he looked around the room and then shut the door.-


	10. THE BIG MESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is PG /PG-13 at the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on the chapter hope you like it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# ~The next day~

Tommy went in to get his share of the money from his boss. He found his boss in his office looking at some papers.

"What’s up bossman?" Tommy said looking at his boss in a cheerful manner  
"Hey Tommy...Why you here so early?" he asked with concern  
"I came to get my money" Tommy answered like it was plain obvious why he was there and at the same time thinking his boss didn’t seem all there to him.  
"Oh, right" he said, then opened his desk’s drawer and took out a check book and started writing a check out to Tommy.  
"What’s up bossman, you seem distracted?" he asked concerned  
"Nothing Tommy, why don’t you head on home now?" Tommy's boss said practically pushing him out the door.  
-Tommy was confused; he had never tried to hurry him along like this before-  
"What’s with the rush?"  
-He put his hand on his forehead and than sighed-  
"Tommy, you remember I wanted you to take a job for me tonight?"  
"Yeah? I seem to recall I told you to pass it to Marshall, why?" Tommy could tell this wasn’t going in a good direction just from the tone of his voice, he sounded worried.  
"Well, he is an associate of Adam, Tommy" his boss was very fidgety  
-Tommy just looked at him than took his money, his boss wasn’t really sure if Tommy was gonna be able to deal with the trouble him and Adam had gotten themselves into with this whole charade. He just waited for Tommy to say something .. anything-  
"I never should have let you do that job" he said as he stood up and started pacing the office floor.  
"Yeah well, I really didn’t have a choice, I needed the money" Tommy said, as he rubbed the back of his head starting to wonder if the money was worth it, it never occurred to him that some of his clients might know Adam, since he is a rather popular guy. He wondered if this was gonna become a problem for him.  
"Boss, my job with Adam is over, he paid for the weekend, not for ever, so I really don’t see how this concerns me." Tommy just stood there staring at his boss waiting for some kind of response. Was Tommy wrong for not being as worried as his boss?  
"Did you guys at least ‘break-up’?" His boss said as he started waving his hands around.  
-Tommy just stared at him. Why was he so worried about this? He was acting like he had something to lose if something went wrong-  
"Adam is gonna tell people in a week or two that we went our separate ways" he told him with ease.  
-His boss didn’t say anything, just looked away from him and sighed-  
"What?" Tommy asked nervously  
"You really should have ended it before the weekend was over Tommy"  
"It is ended" he said frustrated  
"You just said you two didn’t break-up Tommy" he said exasperated, since Tommy obviously didn’t get the point.  
"Boss, did you forget I was on the job and he wasn’t my real boyfriend?" Tommy asked with an attitude.  
-His boss just nodded his head-  
"I know Tommy.... But you should have had a public break-up to cut off all ties from him" 

-His boss scolded him sometimes and he made Tommy feel like a kid again. He didn’t like the feeling so he crossed his arms in front of himself, defensively. He was getting upset, what was his boss's deal?-  
"Is this gonna cause problems with my other clients?" he asked concerned  
"I really don’t know Tommy" he said confused  
-Tommy was upset, how was he to know that this one job could ruin him? But it was his own fault, he knew he never should have taken that job-  
"Just great" He plopped down in a chair across from his boss's  
-His boss sat back down in his own chair and crossed his arms-  
"Tommy go home, take a few days to breath" he said with true concern  
-Tommy knew it really must be bad now, because his boss had never told him to take a few days off before. 

Tommy left and was heading home when his phone started ringing, the number came up as private so he didn’t answer it. He just kept driving, but then his phone started ringing again, it was a private number again so he just ignored it, but then when it started ringing a third time he was past annoyed, so he just answered his phone-  
"Hello"

"Hi, damn Tommy what took you so long to answer the phone? I called like three times!"  
\- When Tommy heard his sister’s voice he relaxed a little-  
"Your phone comes up as private so I didn’t answer it. I only answered it the third time because you wouldn’t stop calling" he said to her with an attitude  
"I’m sorry, I didn’t know hotels didn’t show their number or I would have used my cell" she said with a sincere voice  
"Why are you at a hotel?" He asked her curiously  
"Oh, I’m in the city, I came to see you and Adam" She acted like it was no big deal  
-Tommy was so surprised that he hit the breaks on his car almost causing the car behind him to hit him, he waved apologizing and pulled to the side of the road-  
"You should have called first! Adam's really busy with work" he told her, feeling both upset and worried at the same time. He was upset because she had thought it was OK to just drop in on him like this and he was worried because now he had to figure out what to do about this whole situation with Adam.  
"Oh I’m sure he can make himself available for his boyfriend and his soon to be sister in law hopefully" she said half giggling  
-His sister was never shy about what she wanted to say, that was one thing he loved about her. Tommy pulled back onto the road and thought he had no idea what he was gonna do, this just appeared to be getting worse every second-  
"Tommy you still there?"  
-Tommy realized he hadn’t been paying attention to his sister since he was trying to figure out how he was gonna get himself out of this mess-  
"Yeah, I’m still here, I’m just driving and I don’t like to talk on the phone while I'm driving"  
-That was the only lie he could think of at the moment-  
"Tommy there are some other things I wanted to talk to you about, too" she said in a shy voice, something he didn’t hear that often from his sister, and that caused him to worry even more  
"Fine, I don’t know why you can’t talk to me about it on the phone though"  
"It's just something I wanted to talk to you about face to face" she was still in that quiet shy voice  
"Alright...but why does Adam have to be there for this talk?"  
"You know you are starting to make me wonder"  
"Wonder what?"  
"If you two are even together" she said very seriously  
-Tommy would have just loved to tell his sister the truth but she was a reporter and she had told him before that it didn’t matter who or how much she loved them, if it was a good story, she was gonna tell it-  
"You can stop wondering sis... "  
"Alright but I’m gonna be watching you Tommy Joe" she laughed  
"Of course you will be.. you always are" he laughed "So what did you have in mind?"

“I thought we could go out for dinner tonight, I even have a reservation” she said tentatively

"Ok, I'm gonna let you go now, so I can call him, okay? I’ll talk to you later"  
-They both hung up their phones, and at the same time Tommy was pulling in his driveway. He didn’t get out of his car right away though, he thought he would just call Adam from the car, but then he remembered Adam's number wasn’t in his phone anymore because he had deleted it the night before when the job was over. He would have to go and get it off the table in his house. Tommy got out of his car and walked to his door slowly, he stopped, played with some flowers, he was taking his time getting into the house. As much as he loved his sister and he would do anything for her, he so did not want to call Adam and ask him for his help. He sighed then, went into the house and got Adam’s number. He sat down on the couch just staring at his phone for a while. What was he supposed to say to this guy? He didn’t have a single clue, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then dialed Adam's number.  
"Hello" a voice Tommy didn’t recognize answered Adam's phone  
"Hello, I'm sorry, I must have dialed the wrong number" Tommy said confused  
-Before he could hang up the man on the other end started talking-  
"Who are you looking for?" he was curious and wanted to make sure that it was an actual wrong number.  
"Adam" Tommy said like he wasn’t expecting the man on the other line to know who he was talking about.  
"Oh, no hang on, he's right here, let me go get him"  
-Tommy didn’t know what to say because they were supposed to still be together in the publics eye, at least for a couple more weeks. Should he act mad because another man was answering Adam's phone or should he act like it was no big deal?-  
"Can I ask who this is?" The man on the other end asked Tommy with a very serious tone.  
"Tommy"  
-It was quiet on the other line for a few moments-  
"Ummmh....Tommy as in his boyfriend?" The guy who answered the phone seemed nervous  
"Yeah that would be me" Tommy said as if it weren’t a big deal  
"Ummh...okay, this is not what you might think.." the guy said very defensively  
-Tommy interrupted him-  
"Put Adam on the phone...please" Tommy said getting annoyed with this guy on the phone.  
"Oh yeah right, hang on, okay?"  
-Tommy could hear the guy knock on a door-  
"Adam? The phone is for you"  
"Who is it?" Adam called out  
"It's your boyfriend"  
"Who?" Adam asked a bit surprised  
"It's Tommy"  
-A few moments later Adam was on the phone-  
"Hello" He answered a bit confused.  
"Hi Adam"  
"Tommy?"  
"Yeah"  
\- Adam looked at the other man and motioned to him that he was going in the other room, then he walked away and shut the door behind him-  
"You’re the last one I expected to hear from today" Adam said surprised and a bit jittery  
"Yeah, well, I need your help, if you’re not too busy, that is" He commented in a pleading voice.  
"What for?"  
"My sister is in town to visit us, and well you did open that can of worms …"  
"What do you need me to do?"  
"She wants to go to dinner and talk tonight"  
-Adam didn’t say anything at first. Even if he had come to like Tommy, because he intrigued him a lot, he hadn’t thought this whole charade was going to last longer that they had originally planned. He was going to tell everyone that they broke-up in two weeks and that was the end of it, but now it appeared that it was not what it was going to happen, so he wondered what he got himself into.-  
"What does she want to talk about?"  
"I don’t know, she wouldn’t say on the phone"  
"Is she just gonna be in town today?"  
"Don’t know"  
"What do you know?" Adam asked with an attitude  
"That I never should have took this job. It hasn’t been nothing but a huge mess" Tommy sounded defeated  
"I’m sorry Tommy, I didn’t think that far ahead" Adam seemed upset, more for Tommy than himself, though.  
-Tommy didn’t say anything, he felt kind of bad, it's not like Adam knew this would happen, and he could have always told him no, that he doesn’t do weekends, but he didn’t. So it's just as much his fault that he is in this mess now-  
"I’m sorry Adam, I just didn’t expect her to come here, and I’m having other issues right now too, do you think you can help me with my sister? I’d owe you one."  
"In this case, alright, when and where?" Adam laughed  
"Tonight, my house 6:30"  
"You making dinner?" Adam sounded amused  
"No, you are gonna meet me at my house, so we can ride together. We are supposed to be dating still, it will look weird if we arrive in two different cars" he said sarcastically  
"Oh yeah"  
"Unless that man who answered the phone is the man you’re cheating on me with, in witch case we would have a reason to break up right now" Tommy said with sarcasm and attitude all rolled in one  
"No, I’m not cheating on you Tommy, he is just a friend"  
-Adam felt so weird saying that. He and Tommy were not even together but yet he felt like he had to explain himself-  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, he and his wife stopped by to say hi"  
"You know we are gonna have to come up with some reason as to why we ended it, don’t you?"  
"I thought after a couple weeks I would just make it known that we went our own ways"  
"Yeah and what are you gonna tell them when they ask why we went our different ways?"  
-Adam didn’t answer him because he didn’t have the slightest clue. He never thought that far ahead, he thought that people would just accept his reason and move on, but Tommy was right everyone was gonna want to know why and they were gonna want an answer right away. So now here he was, with a fake boyfriend that he had to break-up with and he couldn’t think of a good reason to do it without looking like a bad guy-  
"I will figure this all out, don’t worry" Adam said without any sign of certainty in his voice

"Of course you will … I’ll see you later then."  
-They both hang up the phone-  
"I hope so" Tommy said to himself, because Adam really didn’t want him to end it in public.

 

~6:40 that night~

 

-Tommy was outside his house waiting for Adam. It was 6:40 now and Adam still wasn’t there. Tommy sit down on the steps of his porch and took out his phone-  
"Adam? Where are you?" He asked him nervously  
"I'll be there in like 5 minutes, sorry there was a car accident and traffic was backed up"  
"Okay, hurry alright" he said trying to hurry him along  
"I will be there as soon as I can, don’t worry" he said trying to reassure him  
"My sister just pulled up, I'm gonna let you go"  
"Alright I will see you in a few"  
-After he hung up his phone Tommy waited for his sister to park her car, she started to walk up to him slowly like she was thinking twice about coming here-  
"Where's Adam at?" she asked him curiously  
"What no ‘Hi I missed you’ or a hug for your brother? The first thing you do is ask where Adam is?" he asked her with sarcasm and an upset tone  
-She just smiled at him-  
"He ran into an accident on his way, traffic's backed up, he will be here in a few minutes" he said as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes  
"Oh, I hope everyone is okay" she said concerned  
"I'm sure someone got hurt" he answered nonchalantly  
"Yeah I’m sure too" she sighed and turned away from him

"Let’s go wait for him inside, shall we? " Tommy said opening the front door for her  
-They sat and waited for Adam. 10 minutes had gone by when Tommy broke the silence.-

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" he wondered  
-She took a deep breath than looked at her brother-  
"Well there were a few things I wanted to talk to you about actually, but you can’t say anything until I’m done, promise" she demanded from him  
"Okay go ahead" he said as he put his hand up to his heart swearing not to say anything  
-She took another deep breath-  
"Well the first is I was offered a job as a permanent writer, no longer temporary" She took a deep breath before going on "The second thing I had a one night stand with the sheriff’s oldest son Robby " Tommy smiled at that "Okay, third umm.... " she stood up and started walking around his living room. Tommy reached out and pulled her back down on the couch "..ummm Tommy, he's out of jail"

-Tommy didn’t know what to say, he was in shock, he just found out that the man he has been in love with since he was a kid just got out of jail, but now he has a bigger problem than his dad, now he has to deal with these issues he is having with Adam, a man he isn’t even in love with-  
"Tommy please...say something" she pleaded with him  
"Are you gonna see Robby again" is all he could say without crying  
"Yeah I am Tommy" she smiled at him  
"Does mom and dad know?" he was still shocked but he didn’t want to upset his sister  
-she shook her head no-  
"When are you gonna tell them?"  
"I thought maybe you could come with me to tell them.... or I can always run away to the city like you" she said serious and scared at the same time, they both knew her parents were gonna freak and not in a good way. Their mom would get over it eventually, but their dad? Tommy was worried what he would do, his dad isn’t very understanding or forgiving-  
"Should I be worried Tommy?"  
"Mom will come around sooner or later maybe sooner when she realizes you are the only one who could give her a grandchild one day and dad? Well you know dad, peanut" he pulled her into a hug  
-She only let Tommy call her peanut and that was because he had been calling her that since he was 4. After a few minutes she let go of him when she heard Adam's car pull into the driveway"  
"You know we probably missed our dinner reservation..... do you just want to order a pizza and we can all catch up?"  
"I don’t care, I’m not big for restaurants anyways" he said shrugging  
-A few minutes later Adam was knocking on Tommy's door, Tommy got up and answered it-  
"I am so sorry I am late, I promise I won’t ever be late again"  
"That’s what you said last time you were late...and here you are late again"  
-Both Tommy and Adam were trying so hard not to laugh-  
"This time it honestly wasn’t my fault" Adam said pouting  
-Tommy just rolled his eyes-  
"Oh come in" he smiled at Adam  
"Are you mad?" Adam asked seriously  
-He shut the door behind Adam-  
"No I’m not mad Adam, but we did miss our reservation .. so you just want to hang out here, order a pizza catch up with my sister?"  
"Yeah that’s fine...did you two talk already?" he asked out of curiosity  
-Tommy sighed-  
"Yeah" Tommy felt conflicted, he liked Adam's company but he wasn’t sure what to do about it  
-Adam sat down next to Tommy's sister-  
"I’m so sorry I’m late. So how have things been with you?" he smiled at her  
"Busy...very busy" she said shaking her head  
-He smiled-  
"Tommy why don’t you order the pizza now, cause I’m kind of hungry" She asked him in a sincere voice.  
"Sure you still eat the same thing?" he asked her smiling  
"Yup"  
-Tommy went over to his phone to order the pizza's-  
"So you got Tommy to play with you hugh?" she asked seriously  
-Adam was a little taken back, how did she know about that, did Tommy tell her?-  
"Who told you that?" he asked with a straight face  
"Adam, your concert was on T.V. I saw him" she just grinned at him  
"Oh dugh...what did you think of the show?" He asked her curiously  
"I loved it.. It was nice to see him play again" she smiled  
"Yeah he was made for it, that’s for sure" he said as he looked over at Tommy fondly, remembering the chemistry the two of them had on stage  
"He isn’t gonna play again, is he?" she asked him with a frown  
"No, he would only do that one show"  
\- He looked into his hands, he wanted to know why Tommy stopped playing. Maybe his sister knew, maybe she would tell him.-  
"Why did he stop playing?" he asked her in a low voice  
-She looked at him confused-  
"You don’t know?" she said surprised  
"No, he won’t talk about that with me" he said with a frown  
-She looked over at Tommy, then back to Adam-  
"He hasn’t played since Jarmiha..... do you know who Jarmiha is?"  
"No, I have never heard of him" Adam said confused  
"Oh, ummh, I don’t know if this is my place, Adam" she said a little concerned  
"Please, he won’t talk to me about it" Adam pleaded with her  
-She looked over at her brother who was still on the phone-  
"He used to play with Tommy in a band all through high school; they were really close friends, too close for my dad’s liking. You see there was this one guy my brother had a thing with so, when Jarmiha and my brother were hanging out all the time, my dad just assumed it was for the same reason, so he forbid Tommy to see him but he never did. He was actually in 2 or 3 other bands with him, I can’t remember, but they were in bands together after he finished school too, but after about a year Jarmiha died in a car accident and he hasn’t played since." She looked down into her hands  
"Well that’s not the entire story" Tommy said upset  
-They both looked up at Tommy who was staring at them with his arms crossed-  
"Oh Tommy..." his sister looked at him with a very apologetic look  
"He didn’t die in just any car accident, did he? I was driving and I was the only one who survived" Tommy looked at Adam upset  
-Adam just looked at Tommy and thought ‘so that’s why he is angry all the time’-  
"Can I talk to you.... alone" Adam asked Tommy  
-Tommy nodded his head yes.. they walked into Tommy's bedroom-

"Tommy..." Adam started, but Tommy immediately interrupted him  
"I know what you’re gonna say, I have been hearing it for years, but it is my fault" Tommy said upset  
"That was one thing but that wasn’t the only thing I was about to say" Adam pointed out  
-Tommy motioned for him to keep talking-  
"Why would you quit doing something you’re so good at just because of that?"  
"Because I started playing with him and I didn’t feel right playing with anyone else"  
"Tommy, that can’t be true" Adam said trying to make him see reason  
"And why not Adam?"  
"You play beautifully, you don’t need someone to play with, for once and second, I think the other night you felt it too, the connection, not only with me, but with the band as well as the audience"  
-Tommy's sister listened to Tommy and Adam argue for about an hour about Tommy playing music. She felt so bad she never should have told Adam about Jarmiha. She knew that Tommy must not have told him for a reason and she was starting to wonder if she should call her mom and ask her for her help out of this mess she made. Her mom was always good at fixing things, so she dialed her mom’s number-  
"Mom?"  
"Yes, sweetie"  
"I got a problem that I need your advice on"  
"Okay, tell me about it"  
"I told Adam about Jarmiha because Tommy didn’t tell him anything about him and now Adam and Tommy are in the other room arguing and it’s because I opened my mouth. What should I do?" she said worried  
"Nothing"  
"But.."  
"You have done enough. There was obviously a reason Tommy didn’t want him to know about him, I will talk to your brother when your father and I get there"  
"What do you mean when you get here?" she asked concerned  
"Oh your father wants to go out there because he wants to meet Adam’s family, and see where Tommy works"  
"Oh! Does Tommy know?"  
"No, he was just gonna drop in, you know your father"  
"Yeah I do... I’m gonna let you go mom"  
-After she hung up the phone she went to Tommy's bedroom door and knocked on it-  
"Yes?" Tommy said opening the door  
"I thought you should know that mom and dad are coming here to check on where you work and to meet Adam’s family"  
-Tommy got whiplash-  
"What? why?" he demanded  
"You know dad" she said rolling her eyes  
"Yeah I do! That’s why I’m asking why" he said looking at her angrily  
"I don’t know, to checkup on you, she just told me" she said shrugging

  
"Whatever" he said as he shut the door again and turned and looked at Adam frowning  
"I heard her" Adam said as he sat on Tommy's bed  
-Tommy went and sat down next to him. This was not going how either of them had planned-  
"I’m sorry" Adam said  
"For what?" Tommy asked puzzled  
"Yelling at you about not wanting to play anymore"  
"It’s okay" Tommy said and laid his head on Adam's shoulder  
-Adam wrapped his arm around Tommy’s shoulders-  
"Everything is gonna be okay" Adam said reassuringly as he turned and kissed Tommy on the forehead  
-Tommy didn’t know how things would turn out but what he did know was, right now, sitting in Adam's arms, everything did seem okay. But, was Adam feeling the same thing?-


	11. Tommy or Thomas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before Tommy's parents are coming to town and he is a complete wreck. He has to pretend to be adam's boyfriend, hide what he really dose from his parents, and pretend to do a job he has no idea how to do and he has to do it all under the watchful eye of the one person who scares him the most...his father. Adam goes over to Tommy's house to try and calm him down but while trying to calm him down more happens between the two of them then they ever thought would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PG-13
> 
> This Chapter has Mild Sexual scences
> 
> This story is fiction 
> 
> ~If anything I write upsets or offends you I aplogize It was not my goal to do that to anyone~

Chapter 11

 

-It was in the afternoon when Tommy woke up, as he got out of bed and walked toward the bathroom he was hoping that everything that happened the night before was a bad dream. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed and headed downstairs where he found his sister in his kitchen making coffee-

"Morning...or should I say good afternoon? You know I was wondering if you were ever gonna get up."  
"Damn.. It wasn’t a nightmare" he said as he sighed  
-She put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes-  
"I’m not that bad am I?" she said pouting  
"Depending on the day you’re not.. you just seem to bring bad news everywhere you go" he said sarcastically  
"Gee thanks... Hey, your phone has been ringing all day"  
"I’m sure whoever it was left a message. I will check it in a second."  
-She put her hand into her pockets and looked down-  
"What?" Tommy asked  
"Well it just kept ringing and ringing and it was really getting on my nerves" she said a little nervous  
-Tommy crossed his arms and scowled-  
"And ?..."  
"Well, I’m pretty sure they didn’t leave any messages" she said  
-He just stood there looking at her-  
"I looked on your phone to see who it was, thinking it might be Adam but it didn’t have a name or a number on it. Why don’t you have caller ID, Tommy? It can be real helpful." she said, almost sounding like a salesman for the phone company.  
"I do have caller ID, there are just some phone number's that show up private"  
"Why doesnt Adam's show up?" she asked him curiously  
-He looked at her, he was getting mad now, she was just sticking her nose in his business-  
"Did you answer my phone? Or just look at my caller ID?"  
-She looked away from him-  
"Stay off of my phone!!" Tommy was mad  
-She was rocking from one foot to another nervously-  
"Well who was it?" he asked more calmly but still mad  
"Well, one time it was Adam...."  
-She looked at her hands, then looked at her brother upset-  
"Tommy are you cheating on Adam?" she asked him with concern in her eyes  
-Tommy looked at her surprised-  
"What? Why would you ask me that?"  
"A man named Jacoub kept calling, when I finally answered he asked who I was. I told him I was your sister and I asked him who he was and he said he was a friend of yours and told me to have you call him and he gave me his name and said you have his number.... please Tommy, tell me you’re not cheating on Adam" she said to him, in a pleading and concerned tone.  
"First of all, mind your own business, second don’t touch my phone again" Tommy said in a stern and angry tone.  
-She turned away from him-  
"Katy..." he said furious  
-She looked at him-  
"...That right there is the reason why Adam's name does not show up on my caller ID"  
-She looked confused-  
"If it showed up every time he called Anyone and Everyone would know and when he calls is my business and no one else's!"  
\- He grabbed his phone off the table and went upstairs to his room and shut the door behind him. He dialed his boss's number and waited as it rang-  
"Hello"  
"Jacoub, you called"  
"I take it you didn’t plan on coming in today? You know that’s not how things work here?" He said firmly and was starting to get mad  
"No, you call me when you need me, that’s normally how it works" Tommy said with an attitude

"Well, I’ve been calling you all morning, why haven’t you been answering your phone?" he asked mad  
"Been asleep" he said, keeping up the attitude  
"You were sleeping" he was still mad  
"Yup"  
"Tommy, when I call you... You better pick up that phone of yours, you understand me?" he said angrily  
-Tommy started laughing-  
"Who are you? My pimp, now?" he demanded  
-Jacoub didn’t say anything-  
"Yeah, that’s what I thought and when I first started this shit with you I told you I was gonna be the one choosing who&when. I also told you that the first time you tried to pull this shit on me, I was one and you could find someone else you thought could do a better job than me, because from what I understand I’m the best you have... that’s right, I make the money for you, not the other way around and, if I recall, the last time we talked you told me to take a couple days off, did you not? So, why were you even calling me Jacoub? Well, by the way, Jacoub, due to certain issues, I need the next week off. I don’t want you calling me either under any circumstances." Tommy said sternly and with anger  
-Jacoub didn’t know what to say, Tommy was right. If Tommy left most of Tommy's clients would probably go with him and that was a large part of his clients, as much as he hated to admit it, Tommy was probably the only reason he was still in business. Why the hell did he want a week off though? That’s a lot of money Tommy would be giving up and he knew Tommy was in need of money-  
"Why Tommy?"  
"Well, because when I spent that weekend with Adam he decided to see my parents, remember? Well they’re coming down for the week and they don’t know what I do for a living. They think I work for Adam. It’s bad enough I have to come up with an excuse that explains who you are and why you kept calling on and on, because my sister answered the phone and she thinks I’m cheating on Adam with you" he sighed  
-Jacoub laughed-  
"That’s not funny" Tommy snapped  
"I know, sorry.. but hey, it might be a way for you two to end it. Think about it" he said seriously  
"Don’t call me no more this week, ok?"  
"You’re gonna loose a lot of money"  
"Don’t remind me" he sighed  
"I won’t call for any reason.. call me when they leave"  
"Thank you"  
"Yup"  
-They both hung up the phone. Tommy was surprised Jacoub let him get away with the week off; he usually didn’t let anyone take time off. Maybe he liked him or something, because he did let him take a lot of time off. Tommy just shrugged it off, then sat on his bed-

~EARLIER THAT MORNING, WITH ADAM~

-Adam was at his studio talking to his personal assistant. He had her go on a vacation for the next week, and then arranged it for Tommy to come in to replace her, instead of hiring someone else. He also told his staff and crew that Tommy's parents would be coming by and if they asked how long Tommy had been with them to just say it felt like forever and not to give them an actual day as to when he started and since Adam’s staff were all like family none of them had a problem doing this for Tommy. They had seen how happy he was making Adam and if this one little thing would help him, they were willing to do it without any questions. 

Adam called his family and found out that the only day they could all get together was on Saturday, which meant Tommy had to put up with his parents for 4 days before they actually could meet Adam’s parents. As Adam dialed Tommy's number he felt down, he really didn’t want to tell Tommy this bad news, Tommy's phone rang and rang-  
"Hello" a female voice answered  
"Who is this?" Adam asked suspiciously  
"Oh I’m Tommy's sister Katie, who is this?"  
-Adam smiled-  
"Well, Katie is Tommy awake yet?"  
"Who is this?" she asked firmly  
-Adam couldn’t help but smile because he couldn’t believe she didn’t recognize his voice-  
"Katie, it’s me, Adam. Now, is Tommy awake?"  
"Oh, ummh Adam I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was you" she said feeling stupid  
\- Jacoub had called several times already and she didn’t know if this was some other guy. She was curious as to if Adam knew about Jacoub.-  
"No, he is still in bed"  
"Well, can you let him know I called, please"  
"Yeah sure" she said, then hung up the phone

 

~BACK WITH TOMMY~

-Tommy was sitting on his bed looking into the drawer of the nightstand for Adam's phone number, once he found it he dialed Adam it and waited and waited for Adam to pick up his phone, but all he got was his answering machine, so Tommy left a message. Tommy thought it might be a good idea to put Adam's number in his phone, just in case but he didnt want Adam's name to show up so he just made up a little nickname for him . After putting the number in his phone  
he went back downstairs to get something to eat and found his sister waiting for him-  
"Tommy, I'm really sorry, I should have never invaded your privacy by answering your phone, it just wouldn’t stop ringing and it was getting on my nerves. I won’t do it ever again" she said to him,  
looking sincere  
"You don’t have to worry about it. I will be keeping my phone by me from now on, okay?" he said as he was pouring himself some coffee  
"I said I was sorry Tommy, I really am" she pleaded with him  
"I heard you" he said as he started to drink his coffee  
"Does this have anything to do with this Jacoub guy? Is that why you are mad still?" she asked  
-Tommy put his coffee down and looked at her-  
"No Katie..." Tommy's phone started ringing and he saw it was Adam  
"We will talk about this later" he said to his sister and then he answered the phone  
"You were always an early riser" Tommy said joking  
"And you always preferred to sleep in" Adam said teasing  
\- Tommy smiled for the first time that day-  
"You called me this morning?" Tommy asked  
"Yeah, I did... Ummmh my family can only all get together on Saturday, I’m sorry" Adam sounded clearly bothered in delivering such bad news  
-Tommy's head dropped. He took a week off cause he didn’t know when they were gonna leave but he wasn’t planning for them to actually stay that long-  
"Alright, did you set it up already?" he asked disappointed  
"No, I told my mom I wanted to talk to you first. You okay?" Adam asked concerned  
"Do you remember my last family dinner? Why don’t you call her back and set it up Adam, okay?" Tommy said upset  
"It will be okay" Adam said, trying to reassure Tommy  
"Yeah.. okay" Tommy said with doubt  
-Tommy knew how his family was and he knew how Adam's family was. This dinner was not gonna go well-  
"I’m gonna call my mom, okay?" Adam said  
"Alright" Tommy said, still sounding upset  
-They both hung up, Adam really didn’t want to hang up with Tommy sounding like that. He decided to call him later, to see how he was doing. He dialed his mom’s number.-  
"Hello"  
"Mom"  
"Hi sweet heart, is everything okay" she asked full of joy like she always was  
"I guess" Adam said glum  
"What’s wrong pumpkin?" she asked concerned  
"Oh it’s Tommy, he is upset.. I’ll call him later though... well everything is a go for Saturday mom"  
"Well okay, but honey why is Tommy upset?"  
"Oh all this stuff with his parents, mom" he sighed  
"What do you mean?" she asked curiously  
"Mom, Tommy's parents are nothing like you and dad" he said upset  
"What do you mean? What are they like?" she insisted  
-Adam started to tell his mom about Tommy’s history and everything he went through as a kid and a teenager and told her about how his parents felt about gay people, including him and how his father refuses to accept the fact that Tommy is gay. He told her how uptight Tommy’s parents were, and about Tommy's friend, his sister and basically everything except what Tommy did for a living.-  
"That poor boy … how can parents do that?" she said upset  
Adam though that was one of the rare times he heard his mom sound upset. She usually was an upbeat person-  
"I don’t know mom... oh mom, by the way, they think Tommy is my personal assistant" Adam said as he pulled the phone slightly away from his ear, because he was waiting for his mom to yell at him, she may have been an upbeat person, but when he lied she wasn’t happy at all.  
"Adam why would they think that?" she asked seriously  
"His parents didn’t want him to play in a band and when we went and visited them I could see how scared he was to tell his dad what he really did, so I just said he was my private assistant.. his dad was still upset because I guess they spent a lot of money on schooling, but not as upset as if he were playing music, I guess. I don’t know, Tommy thanked me later though." He hated lying to his mom-  
"I will talk to your brother about it, okay?"  
"Thanks mom"  
"Your welcome. Okay sweetheart now you know I love talking to you, but it is getting kind of late and I’m tiered, I will talk to you later"  
-Adam looked at the clock he could not believe that he had been talking to his mom that long it was almost nine o'clock-  
"Wow mom I didn’t even realize we had been talking this long I’m sorry"  
"Oh honey don’t be sorry. I love talking to you and you know it was nice to know more about Tommy"  
-She said in a soothing voice-  
"Mom good night, I love you"  
"I love you too Adam"  
-After Adam got off the phone with his mom he couldn’t stop thinking about the way Tommy sounded when they last talked. Adam knew it was getting kind of late but he was worried about Tommy, so he dialed Tommy's number and waited as it rang-  
"Hello" 

-When Tommy answered the phone he sounded like he had been crying-  
" Tommy...you okay?" Adam asked concerned  
"Oh, I’m f..fine Ad..Adam" Tommy was so upset now that his words were starting to get stretched out"  
"You know what Tommy? I was thinking I would come over tonight"  
"I don’t th..think tonight is a good night, Adam"  
"I think tonight is a great night. I will see you in a little bit okay? Just give me the time to wrap up a few things here and I’ll be over."  
-Before Tommy could debate with Adam any more, Adam hung up the phone. As much as Tommy wanted to be alone right now, the idea of having Adam there with him, didn’t bother him at all, Adam always made him feel more at ease.-

 

~90 min Later~ 

-Adam pulled up at Tommy's house, knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer. The last person he expected to answer the door was Tommy's sister.-  
"Well hello I didn’t know you were still here" Adam said to her with a grin  
"I'm staying at Tommy's while I’m visiting, he didn’t tell me you were coming over"  
"Yeah...where is he?" he asked her  
"Oh dugh, he is in his room, you want me to go get him?"  
"No, I know where his room is" he started to walk up the stairs toward Tommy's room  
"I'm sure you do Adam" She said grinning  
-Adam turned around and looked at her with a big grin-  
"Oh! you are the funny one aren't you?" Adam just grinned back and walked away  
-Adam knocked on Tommy's bedroom door, he didn’t hear anything from the other side, so he knocked again before he started to open it slowly-  
"Tommy you in here?" Adam asked curiously  
-Adam heard Tommy's voice from the room-  
"Yeah Adam, I’m in here" he sounded horrible  
-When Adam walked in, Tommy was sitting in the middle of his bed, with his legs crossed. Adam walked over by the bed and in a comforting voice he asked Tommy  
"You mind if I sit down with you?"  
"No, I don’t mind"  
-Tommy hadn’t felt this vulnerable since he was a kid. He hated feeling this way. How was he gonna react when his dad got there if he was felling like this now and his dad wasn’t even there yet?  
-Adam took his shoes off, then sat in front of Tommy with his legs crossed mirroring Tommy -  
"Wanna talk about it?" Adam asked  
-Tommy just shrugged-  
"You don’t have to" Adam said andput his hand on top of Tommy's hand  
"I don’t know Adam" Tommy said still upset  
"Talking can make it better sometimes" Adam said soothingly  
-Tommy looked down at their hands and then intertwined his fingers with Adam’s-  
"I don’t understand how he can make me feel this way still, I mean I'm not a little kid any more and he isn’t even here yet. I...I just don’t understand" Tommy was shaking his other hand frustrated with anger.  
"Are you scared of him?" Adam said as he rubbed the top of Tommy's hand with one of his fingers  
-Tommy looked away from Adam.. Then Tommy felt Adam's other hand gently grab the side of his face and turn it back towards him-  
"It's okay, everyone is afraid of their father at some point in their life, sometimes some people need help in order to overcome that fear." Adam said with sincerity in his voice  
-Tommy just nodded his head-  
"You feeling better?" Adam asked  
"Yeah a little, do you mind staying with me tonight though?" Tommy asked  
"No, I don’t mind at all" Adam smiled at him  
-Tommy got up and went into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and realized he was a mess. A few minutes later Tommy opened the bathroom door-  
"Adam..."  
"Yeah"

"Do you mind if I jump in the shower real quick?" Tommy asked in a low voice  
"No, take your time"  
"If you want we can watch a movie when I get out" Tommy still looked upset  
"Sure, I'll go pick it out"  
"Alright" Tommy answered and then shut the door  
-Adam went downstairs to find a movie. He had forgotten that Tommy's sister was there until he saw her sitting on the couch watching TV. He just walked by her and went to Tommy's D.V.D Collection-  
"So what you two doing tonight?" she asked him  
-Adam continued looking through the videos and answered her without looking up-  
"Watching a movie"  
"You a horror freak too?" she said  
"Nope" he said cringing at the sound of the word horror  
-She smiled-  
"Don’t he have anything other than horror movies dang"  
-She laughed-  
"Probably not"  
-He rolled his eyes and then just grabbed a movie totally randomly because he had no idea what they were and walked back to Tommy's room. He put the movie on a table by the T.V and then he got back on the bed and sat all the way up against the headboard. A few minutes later Tommy walked out in some pajamas-  
"Did you find a movie?" he asked but he still sounded upset  
"On the table" Adam said and pointed toward it  
-Tommy walked over by the table picked up the movie and put it in and then crawled in the bed and sat next to Adam-  
"Why did you pick this movie?" Tommy asked  
"I don’t like horror movies and that seems to be all you have, so I just grabbed one" he said smiling at Tommy  
"We don’t have to watch a movie, Adam" Tommy said  
"I don’t mind" Adam said still smiling at him and then put his arm around him  
-They had been sitting there watching the movie for about 20 minutes when Tommy felt Adam jump and then felt Adam start tightening his grip around his waist, Tommy thought it was cute. When Adam said he didn’t like horror movies he thought he just didn’t like them, he didn’t think he was afraid of them-  
"You alright Adam?" Tommy asked him, suppressing a grin  
-Adam loosed his grip up and then looked at Tommy-  
"Oh..umm yeah I'm fine" he answered  
-Another ten minutes passed by and Adam did the same thing again, Tommy put his hand on Adam's leg and Tommy felt the grip loosen up-  
"Why you like these kind of movies Tommy?" Adam asked not looking at the TV  
"Because you never know who the villain is or who will live in the end, because in a horror movie it’s possible for everyone to live or die including the villain. In fairytales you always know who the villain is from the beginning and the villains always die and everyone else always lives. There’s never any twists or surprises, with horrors there always is."  
-Adam just looked at Tommy-  
"What?" Tommy said  
"I just never would have thought of that, that’s all" he said as he started to run his fingers up and down Tommy's side  
-They sat there on the bed for a while, Tommy noticed Adam kept looking away from the T.V-  
"You know what? I don’t really want to watch a movie. Why don’t we just talk?" Tommy said to him  
-Tommy grabbed the remote and turned the T.V off-  
"What you wanna talk about?" Adam asked him still rubbing his fingers on his side  
"I don’t care" Tommy said  
-Adam could see that Tommy still looked upset, so he thought changing the subject might help a little-  
"Well, why is your sister downstairs?"  
"I said she could stay here instead of a hotel.. wouldn’t you let your family stay with you instead of a hotel if they were in town?"  
"Well, me and my family live in the same city, remember? .. but I guess I would if we didn’t"  
-Tommy started running his fingers along Adam's leg-  
"Umm..Tommy I hate to ask you this but..."  
-Tommy stopped playing with Adam’s leg-  
"You uncomfortable with me..."  
-Adam grinned-  
"No, that’s not what I was gonna ask"  
"Oh what then?" Tommy said and started running his fingers up Adam's leg  
"I don’t want to upset you"  
"Just ask me Adam" Tommy said impatiently  
"Are your parents staying here too?" Adam asked a little weary of how Tommy would react  
-Tommy stopped playing with Adam’s leg when Adam asked him that, after sitting there for a few  
minutes thinking, he looked at Adam and answered him-  
"Adam, I don’t know. It was never talked about, I honestly don’t want them here" he said sadly  
-Tommy then started running his fingers up and down slowly and very gently on the inside of Adams leg, Adam was still rubbing his fingers up and down Tommy's side, soft and slowly. Tommy looked at Adam and asked him in a very soft and low voice-  
"Do you want something to drink Adam?"  
"Yeah, sure"  
-Tommy glanced at Adam one more time, then got off the bed and went down to the kitchen to get them something to drink-

-When Tommy passed through the living room he saw that his sister was still awake-

"What are you doing still up?" he asked her  
"Thanks" he gave her a sarcastic smile  
-He walked to the fridge and grabbed two beers and started back to his room-  
"You know you can’t drink away your problems" his sister called after him  
"Goodnight" he yelled back toward her  
-When he walked in the bedroom he didn’t see Adam anywhere. He put the drinks on the table and walked over to his dresser, grabbed a pair of his pajama pants, though he knew they were going to be a little small on Adam, at least he wouldn’t have to sleep in his jeans. As he shut the drawer of his dresser he heard the bathroom door open and he turned to give them to Adam, but when he saw Adam standing there in a pair of his pajama pants, Tommy couldn’t help but laugh. -  
"Well, I’m glad you’re not mad I borrowed a pair of your pants, although they’re looking more like capris on me" Adam smiled  
"They’re not that short Adam.. I got to go to the bathroom"  
"You ain’t gonna take another shower, are you?" Adam said teasingly  
"Cute.. No"  
"I know I am" Adam said as he walked toward the bed  
-Tommy threw the p.j's he got out for Adam back in the drawer and went to the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later and was standing next to the bed staring at Adam-  
"What?" Adam asked with a smile on his face  
"Nothing" he said. Adam could tell that he was still upset by the look on his face  
-Tommy crawled onto the bed and sat between Adam’s legs and rested his head on Adam's chest. Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy-  
"Are you okay, Tommy?"  
-Tommy didn’t answer him at first-  
"I know it’s a lot to ask and you can say no if you want to... but.. can you stay here with me while my parents are here?" Tommy asked hoping that Adam would say yes...for some reason Adam made him feel far more at ease. He didn’t know why, but he did.  
"Yeah, I can" Adam said and then kissed the top of his head  
"Thank you Adam"  
-Tommy started running his fingers along Adam’s arms-  
"Okay lets play a game" Adam said  
-Adam was trying to keep his mind off of sex, because all he could think of in that moment was of flipping Tommy over and taking him right then and there.  
"Ummm.. okay, what kind of game Adam?" Tommy was confused, he didn’t know what was going on in Adam's head.  
"You pick" Adam said  
"Ummm okay" Tommy thought for a minute, then thought the perfect idea  
"Okay truth or dare"  
"Tommy we are two grown men...truth or dare is for teenage girls" Tommy rolled his eyes  
"Fine, you wanna play twister?"  
-Was it even possible dose this man seriously have twister?-  
"Your kidding me right? I haven’t even seen that game since I was a kid"  
"Well then it will be fun to play again, hugh" Tommy said, got up and went over to his closet and was searching through it for awhile.  
"Ahh there it is!" then Tommy waved toward Adam  
"Let’s go, you’re the one who wanted to play a game, remember?" Tommy said sarcastically  
-Adam got off the bed and walked toward Tommy thinking this was a bad idea-  
"Do you remember how to play?" Tommy asked him as he set everything up  
"Yeah you spin the dial and than put your foot or hand on that color" Adam said not too thrilled  
"Alright, here you can spin first"  
-Adam could not believe he was playing this game. After about 20 minutes of playing the game their bodies were all knotted together. It was Tommy's turn to spin and he had to put his hand on a color in between Adam’s legs, Adam took his turn and had to put his hand on a color that was behind Tommy but the only way to get to it was reaching over Tommy, so as Adam reached over Tommy in order to put his hand on the color, he lost his balance and fell on top of Tommy. They started laughing, then tommy leaned up and kissed Adam on the mouth. Adam put one of his hands on the back of Tommy’s head and then wrapped his arm around Tommy's waist pulling him up closer to him. Tommy opened his mouth letting Adam slide his tongue into his mouth, Adam moved allowing Tommy to climb up onto his lap, Tommy pulled at Adam’s shirt pulling it off and throwing it across the room, as they were getting off the floor and making their way to the bed, Adam was stripping off Tommy's shirt. As Adam crawled on top of Tommy he kissed him up his stomach, to his chest, circling his nipples with his tongue slowly before flicking each nipple with his tongue, he then moved up to Tommy’s neck until he got to Tommy's mouth, Tommy looked at Adam and then said-  
"I'm glad you came over tonight"  
-All of a sudden it hit Adam, yeah he wanted to do this with Tommy, but not like this, not when Tommy was so upset. He rolled off of Tommy-  
"Tommy, I can’t do this"  
-Tommy looked at him curiously because his body was saying he was more than ready to go-  
"Adam what’s wrong?" Tommy asked curious  
"I can’t do this with you tonight, Tommy.... I'm sorry I just can’t"  
"Did I do something wrong?" Tommy asked concerned  
-Adam looked at him very seriously-  
"No Tommy, you didn’t do anything wrong"  
"Then what’s going on?"  
"I don’t want to do this with you tonight because you’re upset, I don’t want you to regret it tomorrow because you weren’t thinking straight" he said with true concern  
"I am thinking straight... well, as straight as I can, considering the state of mind I’m in right now"  
"See?"  
"No, I mean you, you been teasing me all night"  
"You know you been doing the same thing"  
"Well you started it"  
"I’m sorry.. but I really would rather do this on a different night, okay?" he said looking at him sincerely  
-When Adam looked at him with those eyes, Tommy felt like he could just melt, the caring Adam was showing him was kind of killing him-  
"Another night" he sighed  
-Adam leaned over and gave him a kiss-  
"You ever thought about going into the escort business?" Tommy asked joking around  
"I don’t think people would hire me"  
"I would" Tommy smiled  
-Adam tickled Tommy... Adam and Tommy stayed up for a few more hours, just talking before they both fell asleep-

 

~The next day~

-It was 7:00 a.m and the doorbell woke Adam up. He glanced up to see Tommy still asleep with his head on his chest and his legs wrapped around him, just like that time they woke up at the hotel. He looked at him and smiled, he heard the doorbell again, then he gently moved Tommy off of him so he wouldn’t wake him up, he wasn’t even out the bed yet when the doorbell rang again. ‘Damn, who could it be this early?’ Adam thought, while running downstairs as quickly as possible to answer the door so they wouldn’t wake Tommy up. But when he opened the door he had an unexpected surprise.-  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ratliff" Adam said as calmly as he could manage  
-It was then that Adam realized that Tommy's dad looked pissed, he also realized that he didn’t have a shirt on-  
"What are you doing at my son's house half naked?" he said in a demanding voice  
"Please, come in" Adam didn’t want Tommy's dad causing a scene outside  
"Answer me boy" the man yelled at Adam  
-Tommy's mom noticed that some people near by were starting to look at them-  
"Why don’t we go inside and talk about this?" she said to him as she put her hand on his arm  
-He gave her a dirty look and she took her hand off his arm and looked away as they walked in Tommy's house.-  
"Please excuse me, I will be right back, I’m going to get Tommy"  
-Adam went upstairs, blaming himself, because how could he have forgotten to put his shirt on? He got dressed in his own clothes and went over by the bed, looked at Tommy, sleeping so peacefully, he really didn’t want to wake him up. Tommy was scared out of his mind last night, he hadn’t known Tommy that long, but in the whole time he knew Tommy he had never seen him like he was last night. Now Adam had to wake him up from that peaceful sleep so he could face a nightmare. He sat down on the bed next to Tommy and gently started to wake him up.-  
"Tommy...Tommy" he wasn’t moving, still sound asleep  
-Adam started to shake him a little-  
"Tommy...Tommy come on time to wake up"  
-Tommy rolled over and covered his head up, Adam smiled-  
"Tommy, your parents are here"  
-The next thing Adam knew Tommy jumped out of the bed-  
"No! really? already?" he said as he was pacing the floor  
"There's more"  
-He looked at Adam-  
"What?"  
"I answered the door without a shirt and your dad started screaming at me" he shrugged  
-Tommy put his hand over his mouth, as he sat down on the bed he started freaking out, he was starting to get really loud-

"Tommy you got to calm down, you’re an adult, it is not unusual for you to have your boyfriend spending the night at you place" he was trying to calm Tommy down, but it seemed like the more he tried the more hysterical Tommy got and so they were both getting rather loud.

 

~Downstairs with Tommy's parents~

-Tommy's parents thought Adam and Tommy were fighting. They couldn’t hear what they were saying they just knew they were loud-

"Well it looks like that relationship won’t last long" Mr. Ratliff said with a smug smile on his face  
"Why do you say that?" Mrs. Ratliff asked concerned  
"Give me a break, Tommy just woke up and they’re already fighting" he said, looking satisfied  
"That’s a shame" she said disappointed  
"What is thatsupposed to mean?" he asked her with anger in his voice  
"Oh nothing" she said and then looked away frowning

 

~Back upstairs~

"You feeling better now Tommy?" Adam asked Tommy as he rubbed his back soothingly as they sat on the edge of the bed  
"No" he sighed  
-Adam looked at Tommy and smiled-  
"You can do this Tommy, I know you can" he said in a confident voice  
-Tommy laid his head on Adam shoulder-  
"What if I can’t? What if.." Tommy was starting to fidget  
-Adam interrupted him-  
"Tommy you can do anything, forget the what ifs"  
-Tommy looked at Adam-  
"How can you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Be so positive?"  
"Because of a guy I took to meet my family. When it came time to meet my family I was hysterical but he just smiled at me and told me to calm down because he knew what color of underwear I wore from a kid up to the pair that I had been wearing right then and there, he made me laugh, he made me relax, he calmed me down. I just hope that I can do the same thing for him" Adam smiled at him  
-Tommy looked at him-  
"Ok, I’m ready"  
"Don’t you think you should put some clothes on first?" Adam asked him with a smile  
"Yeah good idea" he jumped up and got dressed  
-After Tommy got dressed him and Adam went downstairs, where Tommy saw his parents were in the living room, his mother was sitting on his couch his father was standing in front of Tommy's bookshelf. Tommy walked over and sat next to his mom while Adam sat in one of the chairs. Tommy's mom smiled at him and hugged him-  
"Hello mom" Tommy said with a small smile  
"Oh Thomas, I missed you dearly" she was grinning  
"Mom, I just saw you last weekend" he said to her smiling  
"Oh Thomas, but I didn’t even really get to see or talk to you, because you and your father fought the whole time, so to me it seems like forever." she smiled at him  
-He just looked at her-  
"How are you doing mom?" he asked  
"I’m doing good Thomas. How have you been doing?" she asked with a large grin

"I have been good mom" he said with a small smile  
-He looked over by his dad and saw his dad was frowning-  
"Is something wrong dad?"  
-His dad walked over by him-  
"Why is that boy here"  
"He spent the night, dad"  
"Why, boy?"  
"He fell asleep here, dad"  
"And you couldn’t wake him up and send him home, boy?"  
"Dad, we both fell asleep watching a movie, nothing happened"  
"Are you having sex with him Thomas?" his dad stood in front of him looking down at him  
-Tommy looked over at Adam, Adam just looked back at him and smiled-  
"Dad, that is really none of your business" Tommy said in a really low voice  
"What did you say boy?" he yelled at him  
-Tommy was sick of him calling him a boy, he was not a boy anymore, so Tommy stood up and looked his dad in the eyes-  
"Who I sleep with is none of your business"  
-They starting arguing back and forth. Adam didn’t even know what they were fighting about anymore, it started out with him sleeping over, then they started arguing about shit he did when he was a kid, and now he didn’t know what the hell they were arguing about. All he knew was that as soon as he heard Tommy’s dad starting in on him about being gay Adam had had enough... he stood up and walked over to the two of them and looked at Tommy's dad-  
"Okay that’s enough, if you can’t respect Tommy and his home then you need to leave"  
-Mr. Ratliff looked at Adam and then looked at Tommy and then walked out of Tommy's house without a word. Tommy's mom was sitting on the couch, she didn’t know what to do, she wanted to stay and be with her son but she was so used to being right there at her husband's side. She looked into her hands. Tommy looked down at her and saw she was thinking about what to do-  
"Go ahead mom, it’s okay...You’re gonna be here all week right?" he smiled at her  
-She stood up and hugged him-  
"I will see you later then" she kissed him on the cheek and left  
-After his mom walked out his sister came down the stairs-  
"Are they gone?"  
"Really?" he threw a couch pillow at her, shaking his head in disbelief  
-Adam looked at Tommy, he felt bad, this was what he was afraid was gonna happen and now he had to deal with it all week, and Adam might have just made it worse by telling Tommy's dad to get out.-  
"Tommy, I'm sorry I just couldn’t listen to him treat you like that any more"  
"Adam, don’t be sorry, you did something I couldn’t. Thank you"  
-Adam leaned over and started kissing Tommy, they were interrupted by Katie-  
"Oh, Tommy & Adam! That was so sweat" she was crying  
-They both looked at her with big grins on their faces-

 

~Mr. and Mrs. Ratliff car~

"What took you so long?" Mr. Ratliff said with an attitude to his wife  
"I was saying goodbye" she said as she stared out the window  
"We never should have allowed him to hang out with that boy as a kid, look what that kid has turned him into" he said angrily  
-She turned and looked at him-  
"Thomas is not the way he is because of a boy he hung out with in school."  
"Oh really?"  
"You can’t help who you love" she said bravely  
"It wouldn’t be hard if only he would try "  
"Did it ever occurred to you that he might not want to change?" she said looking out the window  
"Why wouldn’t he?"  
"Why don’t you let him be who he is..... don’t you want our son to be happy?" she finally looked at him, with tears in her eyes  
-He turned. It was his turn to look out the window-  
"When do we meet Adam's parents?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content, Use of foul language

"You know Adam, when I asked you to stay with me while my parents were here I didn’t think you were gonna move all your stuff into my house" Tommy said looking at the mess in his bedroom that Adam had created, and shaking his head in disbelief  
"Well, did you expect me to wear your clothes? and I need my beauty supplies" Adam said, waving his hands around  
"Your beauty supplies?" Tommy said with a smirk on his face  
"Yeah.. What, did you think I stay this good looking with soap and water?" he laughed  
"Can you pick this mess up please?" Tommy said as he sighed  
-Adam nodded his head and started walking around the room and picking his stuff up-  
"You know you should hire a maid" he said as he was picking up a pair of pants  
"Why? I didn’t have a problem with a clean house until you came" Tommy said as he crossed his arms  
-Adam just rolled his eyes and went about picking his stuff up-  
"Hey, what am I supposed to do for you at your work?" Tommy asked as he started to look through his closet  
"You’re basically just gonna get stuff for me when I need it" Adam said like it was no big deal. "You ready to have a different career for a week" he asked, smiling.  
"Thrilled" Tommy said sarcastically  
-Even though being an escort wasn’t Tommy's dream job growing up, neither was being a secretary. And he has gotten used to being an escort and he is really good at what he dose too. So changing jobs wasn’t something Tommy had thought about. 

Tommy and Adam left to go to Adam's work, Tommy felt really out of place, since it wasn’t the type of environment he was used to-  
"Okay that’s where you will work from" Adam told Tommy as he pointed to a desk against the wall  
"Alright then" Tommy said as he walked over to the desk and sat down  
-Adam walked over there and looked at him-  
"You alright Tommy?" Adam asked concerned  
"Yeah"  
-About an hour later Adam called Tommy on the phone-  
"Tommy can you get me some coffee"  
-Tommy got his coffee for him-  
"Thanks"  
-About an hour later Adam walked out to Tommy's desk with some paper's-  
"I need these papers sent to the label, do you know how to work a fax machine?"  
-Tommy looked at Adam with a surprised look on his face. Adam couldn’t possibly be serious-  
"Really?"

"Yeah"  
"Yes Adam, I know how to work a fax machine, it’s not that hard"  
"Okay the numbers on the front okay?"  
-Tommy walked around the desk and took the papers from Adam. Over the next three days Adam started to drive Tommy crazy sending him on ridiculous errands, and always asking him if he knew how to do stuff like he was a child. Tommy was starting to get aggravated with Adam. After Tommy and Adam left the office to head back to Tommy's place Tommy was silent all the way home and Adam noticed and was curious as to why.  
"Tommy, is something wrong?" Adam asked after walking into the house  
"Nope" Tommy said as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge  
"Tommy, you haven’t said anything since we left work"  
-Tommy was still looking inside the fridge not staying anything-  
"Tommy, are you gonna answer me?"  
-Tommy's sister was sitting on the couch, she turned and looked at Adam and Tommy-  
"Adam, I did answer you" Tommy said as he grabbed a beer and shut the door of the fridge  
-Tommy started to walk upstairs to his room and Adam followed him and shut the door behind them-  
"Now do you want to try and tell me the truth" Adam said getting upset  
"Fine, you want to know what’s wrong with me? I will tell you. Adam, you are acting like an ass at work and I’m sick of it" Tommy said pissed  
"What do you mean I’m acting like an ass?" Adam asked confused  
"You treat me like I’m some kind of servant and then you talk down to me like I’m some kind of child"  
-Adam looked at Tommy with wide eyes, he hadn’t realized he was treating Tommy like a kid, he thought he was just being polite-  
"I’m sorry I didn’t realize I was treating you like a kid, why didn’t you say so earlier? and what do you mean I’m treating you like a servant?" Adam asked  
"Adam you have me running errands for you all the time and doing things that you could do for yourself all the time, that’s why?" Tommy said waving his hands at him  
-Adam looked down to the floor-  
"Tommy you are doing the job my personal assistant does and that’s what she does. I’m sorry you feel that way, but my personal assistant runs errands for me all the time and yeah I realize that she does things for me that I could do myself, but she does them because I am most likely doing something else that is more important at the time. That is what she gets paid for. I’m sorry I thought you understood you would be doing her job while you were at the office" he looked at Tommy very seriously  
-Tommy had started to calm down, he had never thought of things that way-  
"Well, I knew I would be doing her job, I just never really thought.."  
"You just didn’t think of what her job is about."  
"No"  
"Don’t worry about it okay... are we okay now?" Adam asked him  
"Yeah, we’re okay. I’m sorry Adam" Tommy said feeling a little bad for yelling at him  
"Don’t worry about it, it’s probably my fault, I should have explained it to you in the first place" he leaned over and hugged Tommy  
"Hey, you want to go out to dinner tonight?" Adam asked  
"Yeah, why not?" Tommy said shrugging  
-Tommy and Adam changed their clothes and left for the restaurant-  
"You don’t mind coming here, do you?" Adam asked  
"No, its okay"  
-Adam and Tommy walked in the restaurant where they were greeted by the manager-  
"Welcome to Bella's Cafe' Mr. Lambert, how many will be joining you tonight?"  
"One will be joining me tonight"  
"Yes Mr. Lambert please follow me I hope you and your guest will enjoy your experience here tonight"  
"Thank you" Adam said as he sat down  
-Tommy looked at Adam-  
"So Mr. Lambert, are you enjoying your night so far?" Tommy smiled  
"Very cute..Very cute" Adam smiled  
-Tommy and Adam had been sitting there at the table for awhile enjoying their dinner when Tommy heard a voice come from behind him-  
"Tommy?...Tommy Joe is that you?"  
-Tommy turned around and saw a man that he thought he would never see again-  
"Sean?" Tommy said as all the color left his face  
"Never thought I would see you again" Sean said with a smirk on his face  
-Sean walked around to where he was standing next to the table-  
"It's been awhile" Tommy said looking down  
"Yeah a long time"  
"When did you get out?"  
"Last week"  
-Tommy looked away from Sean he felt bad still-  
"You know Tommy, after all these years I can still read you like a book" Sean was looking at him upset now  
-Tommy just looked at him-  
"I’m sorry, Sean"  
-Sean just started laughing-  
"Tommy you ruined my life and all you can do is say you’re sorry? You know what Tommy? Fuck you!" Sean said angrily.  
-Tommy was getting upset, he didn’t know what to do-  
"Look Sean, I don’t know what else to say, I had nothing to do with what my father did though, that was all my dad"  
"You had everything to do with that! You could have stood up to your dad, but no, you were to much of a coward"  
"Hey wait, I don’t know the deal between you two, but you need to calm down" Adam said  
"You know what? You’re right, you don’t know the deal between us, so shut the fuck up!"  
-The manger walked up to Adam and Tommy-  
"Is there a problem here Mr. Lambert?"  
-Tommy was looking down at the table, Adam looked at Sean and then at the manager-  
"No, I believe he was leaving"  
"Very well" the manger said  
-Tommy looked up at Sean, clearly upset-  
"Sean, I am sorry"  
-Sean just walked away...Tommy sighed and then looked at Adam-  
"I want to leave Adam"

-In the car-

"Tommy you didn’t have to keep apologizing, he obviously didn’t care that you were sorry" Adam said  
"Because I needed him to know that I was sorry for what happened .... it was my fault he went to jail" Tommy said still upset  
"It wasn’t your fault he went to jail, it was your dad's. Tommy you didn’t put him in jail"  
"If I hadn’t been so young at the time, he wouldn’t have gone to jail"  
"You know what? if you want to start and point fingers and put the blame on people, we could say it was his own fault, because he knew how old you were and he still messed around with you" Adam said sternly  
-Tommy gave Adam a dirty look when he said that but didn’t say anything because in that moment Tommy's phone started to ring. It was his mom-  
"Yeah mom" Tommy said  
"Thomas where are you? Your father and I are at your house"  
"Mom, why are you at the house?"  
-Adam looked at Tommy-  
"Your father needs to talk to you"  
"I will be home shortly"  
-Tommy hung up the phone and kept staring pointedly out the window-  
"What was that about?"  
"My parents are at my house because my dad needs to talk to me" Tommy said upset  
"Don’t worry"  
"What’s there to worry about? I’m used to him yelling at me about something. I’m just wondering what he is gonna yell at me about this time" he said rolling his eyes  
-They pulled up in front of Tommy’s house, and saw his parents’ car was parked in his driveway-  
"Just breath, hon" Adam said  
-Tommy and Adam walked inside the house a few minutes later. Tommy’s parents walked into the house and found Adam sitting in the chair and Tommy standing in front of the fireplace, facing away from everyone. Tommy's dad looked at Adam-  
"Can I talk to him alone?"  
-Tommy turned and looked at Adam in the eyes, then he nodded his head. Adam stood up and walked upstairs in order to give them privacy.-

Tommy and his Dad

-Tommy walked over and sit down on the chair left vacant by Adam’s departure-

"Hi Thomas"  
"Hi dad"  
"How was your day"  
"Dad, what did you want to talk about?"  
-His dad sat down on the couch and put his hands in his lap-  
"Thomas, I will be retiring soon"  
-Tommy just sat there and listened to his dad-  
"Okay" he said  
"Thomas, when I retire it will be time for you to come home and take my place"  
-Tommy sat back and started to laugh-  
"Ummh, I don’t think so"  
"Thomas your sister can’t take over, you know that she is a woman and you are the only son I have, there is no other option Thomas"  
"Oh wow dad, no other option?" Tommy crossed his arms in front of him  
"Thomas, your father didn’t mean it like that" Tommy's mom said looking at him with a sincere smile  
-Tommy's dad looked at her with anger in his eyes-  
"Don’t speak for me"  
-She sat down and put her hands in her lap and looked away from them -  
"I know what I meant! Do you think that if I had another son I wouldn’t have him replace me instead of you? I honestly have been putting off retirement because I don’t think you can handle my job...."  
-Tommy's dad couldn’t even finish talking before Tommy interrupted him-  
"Find someone else to replace you, I don’t want your job..."  
"I didn’t ask you if you wanted it or not, Thomas"  
"I know you didn’t dad, but it is my choice and you can’t force me to do it. You know dad, I knew that you didn’t approve of me but I didn’t think you despised me. I grew up in fear of you and I hated that, dad I hated that because no kid is not supposed to fear his own dad. I respected you because you expected nothing less, but dad, if you can’t show me some kind of respect, why should I show you any respect? Dad, despite everything that has happened between us I still I love you, but I’m sorry, I’m gonna have to ask you to leave now, please."  
-As Tommy's parents left, Tommy took a deep breath and walked upstairs toward his bedroom were he knew was Adam-  
"Adam were are you?"  
-He didn’t hear an answer but he heard the shower running, so he walked in the bathroom-  
"Can I join you?" Tommy asked Adam  
-Adam turned toward Tommy-  
"Yeah"  
-Tommy took his clothes off and got into the shower with Adam-  
"You okay?" Adam asked Tommy  
"Yeah" Tommy said  
-Adam smiled at Tommy-  
"You lying to me?"  
"Yeah" Tommy sighed  
-Adam leaned down to kiss Tommy, grabbing the back of Tommy's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. After a while he broke free of Tommy's mouth, so they could catch their breath and then he leaned forward to start kissing Tommy's neck and nibbling on the lobe of his ear. He spun him around and wrapped his arms around his waist and continued to kiss down his neck. The heat and excitement that he was feeling inside kept building up and he didn’t want it to go away and he wasn’t gonna let it go willingly. Adam heard a slight moan come from Tommy, so he let one of his hands travel from Tommy's waist down his sides and wrapped his hand around Tommy's cock and begun caressing it starting from the bottom and working his way up to the tip, when he started to speed up slowly he felt Tommy push up against him. Tommy turned his head searching for Adam’s mouth and pressed his lips against Adam’s, reaching around Adam, he grabbed him by the back of his head, pulling his mouth closer to him. Tommy felt Adam glide his tongue along his bottom lip and so he opened his mouth giving Adam access to his mouth and when he did, Tommy whined at the sensation of Adam’s tongue entering his mouth and sliding against his own. 

-Tommy thought he was gonna explode and Adam had not done anything but jack him off, there was no way he was gonna last for long if the kept this up-

"We need to-oh god" he gasped as Adam pushed their hips together,  
"What do you need?" Adam mumbled as he tilted his head to suck a hickey onto his neck.  
"We need to take this into the bedroom" Tommy said almost whining  
"or we could stay in here" Adam said as he was kissing on Tommy's neck.  
"No, don’t have anything in here" Tommy said  
-Adam just kept kissing on Tommy's neck-  
"Adam...bedroom" Tommy said as he started to pull away from Adam.

\- They dried off quickly and then Tommy led Adam out of the bathroom toward the bedroom. Adam started to think this might not be a good idea, because Tommy had been upset and might not be thinking straight. Adam motioned for Tommy to come to him. Tommy walked over and was standing in front of him. Adam thought he was beautiful, and almost changed his mind-  
"Maybe we should do this another time, when your not upset Tommy" Adam said grabbing Tommy's hands  
"Adam, are you serious?" Tommy said with a surprised look  
"I’m serious Tommy"  
"Oh my god Adam" Tommy sighed  
"Tommy this isn’t the same as all the other times.... it’s different, this isn’t for.." Adam hesitated for a second before finishing  
-Tommy looked away from Adam-  
"This isn’t for work" Adam said finally, as he put his hand on the side of Tommy's face turning his head to look at him.  
-Tommy leaned into Adam and kissed him on the mouth.-  
"Okay"  
-They both went and put on some pajama pants then got onto the bed, Tommy crawled up next to Adam putting his head on his chest and his arm around him-

"I don’t know if I want my parents to meet your parents Adam" Tommy said as Adam pulled him closer into his side.  
"Why? I thought that was why they were here?"  
"It is, but I don’t trust my dad around your parents, and besides, after tonight I don’t know what will happen with my parents" Tommy said  
"What happened?"  
"Me and my dad got into a fight, I told him to leave" Tommy started to play with Adam stomach, drawing patterns on it with his fingers.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I think I am I needed to say it"  
"Well you let me know what to do about my parents, okay?"  
-Adam kissed Tommy on the forehead-  
"Okay" Tommy continued to play with Adam’s stomach, drawing patterns on it with his fingers  
"What was the fight about anyways, if you don’t mind me asking?" Adam started running his fingers up and down Tommy’s side  
"No, I don’t mind...My dad wants me to come home and take over his job" Tommy said still playing with Adam's stomach  
"That’s what you guys were fighting about?" Adam asked taken back a little  
"We started fighting because he started to be an asshole, talking about how he didn’t want me to have the job but he didn’t have any other choice and I, in a nut shell, told him to go fuck himself, not in those exact words but pretty close."  
"I’m sorry" he said  
"Don’t be. It’s not like you said those things to me" he smiled at him

-Tommy leaned up and kissed Adam then laid his head back onto Adam's chest and closed his eyes and fell asleep, using Adam as a pillow. Adam kept watching him sleep for some time, wondering how Tommy could deal with everything that got thrown at him the way he did.


	13. Tommy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! This chapter has sexual acts,foul language and anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ************************************************************
> 
> I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER EVERYONE
> 
> ************************************************************

"You know Adam, I was thinking, if my parents still want to go to dinner at your parents’ then I want to do it"  
-Adam looked at Tommy strange-  
"Can I ask why you were thinking this? You know with everything going on with your dad?" Adam asked concerned  
"That’s one of the reasons they came here, if I do the dinner they will be out of here sooner" Tommy said seriously  
"Okay" Adam nodded  
"I'll call my mom to make sure they still want to go" Tommy said as he picked up his phone  
-Adam just climbed up onto the bed next to Tommy putting his arms around him, Tommy gave him a dirty look-  
"No funny stuff while I’m on the phone, you hear me Adam?" Tommy scolded  
"Me? Never" Adam said intently  
-Tommy dialed his mom's phone number and listened as it ringed-  
"Hello" she answered sounding out of breath  
"Mom?" Tommy was nervous  
"Thomas how are you" she asked in a low voice  
"Mom are you okay?" Tommy asked a little concerned  
"Yes, I’m fine Thomas" she answered in the same low voice  
-He could tell she was happy to hear from him, but he didn’t know why she was talking with such a low voice-  
"Mom, I wanted to know if you and dad still wanted to meet Adam's parents? I wasn’t sure how dad felt about it because of the last time we talked and everything" Tommy said  
-It was quiet on the other line-  
"I don’t know, let me ask your father, Thomas, and call you back okay?"  
"Okay mom...I will talk to you later then"  
"Okay sweet heart.... Thomas?"  
"Yes mom"  
"I love you, honey"  
-Tommy felt like he was gonna cry-  
"I love you too, mom"  
-Adam pulled Tommy into his arms as Tommy hung up the phone-  
"She is gonna talk to my dad and call me back" Tommy said but he wouldn’t look at Adam, because he felt like he was about to start crying. His mom sounded so upset when he was talking to her and he knew it was because of everything going on between him and his dad. Tommy hated when his mom was upset, it always made his emotions come out and he had to try so hard to keep them in check.  
"Are you okay?" Adam asked him noticing the change in Tommy  
"I’m fine" Tommy said and pulled out of Adams arms  
"You don’t seem fine" Adam said concerned  
-Tommy looked at Adam-  
"I said I am fine. Now drop it." Tommy said starting to get angry  
"You don’t need to get angry, I was just concerned Tommy"  
Adam said offended  
"Look Adam, I’m sorry okay. I’m fine, okay? I’ll be even better as soon as he goes home and I can get on with my life" Tommy said as he looked at Adam with sadness in his eyes but showing no emotions as he talked.  
-Tommy walked over to his closet and got his clothes for the day and then started to get ready as Adam laid on the bed and watched him. He was almost done with his hair when his phone rang. It was his mom-  
"Hello" Tommy answered  
"Thomas your father said he will still meet Adam's parents"  
-Tommy was honestly surprised, after the fight him and his dad had, he didn’t expect his dad to talk to him for awhile-  
"Really?"  
"Yes"  
"Why?" Tommy said without thinking  
"Well honestly Thomas ..... I had to talk him into it, he is still upset" she sounded like she was embarrassed  
"I see" Tommy said, understanding that his dad never would have come if it wasn’t for his mom.  
"Thomas..."  
"Mom no, it's okay, I figured he was mad"  
"I’m sorry Thomas"  
"Don’t be mom... I got to go, I’m running late for work."  
"Okay...I love you Thomas"  
"I love you too mom"  
-He hung up his phone and looked at Adam-  
"Don’t you think you should get dressed we have to be at work in 15 mins" Tommy said to Adam  
"It’s my studio, I can be there whenever I want to" Adam smiled  
"Adam they are all there waiting for you, it’s rude to keep them waiting" Tommy said seriously  
-Adam sighed and rolled off the bed-  
"Fine… you know you’re a pain in my ass, right?"  
-Tommy just smiled at him-

 

~Later that day at the office~

 

-Tommy was sitting at a desk when the office phone ringed-  
"Hello"  
"Tommy, come here please" Adam asked  
-Tommy hung up the phone and started to walk towards the room he knew Adam was in. Adam had been working on his new album and Tommy knew he had been stressing about what songs to put on it. When he reached the room he knocked on the door, and heard Adam from the other side of the door-  
"Come in Tommy"  
-Tommy opened the door and walked in to find papers all over the place and Adam sitting on the floor with a pile of music sheets -  
"What's going on Adam?" Tommy asked as he looked around the room curiously  
-Adam looked at him and than motioned for him to come to him-  
"Come here, I want you to listen to this and tell me what you think?"  
"I don’t think I’m the one you should be asking, Adam" Tommy said to him looking around the room trying to avoid eye contact.  
"That’s just it you’re the exact person I should be asking. You will tell me the honest truth and won’t beat around the bush like the others around here. Now here, listen to this."  
-Tommy sighed, he didn’t want anything to do with the music part of Adam's work. He thought he had made that clear to him. Obviously not.-  
"Adam I don’t want to..."  
-Adam interrupted him before he could even finish-  
"Tommy please, it’s not like I’m asking you to play for me again." Adam said flustered  
-Tommy rolled his eyes and walked over by him-  
"Fine Adam"  
-Adam started to play a song that he had recorded a couple weeks before he met Tommy-  
"I have never heard this song before" Tommy said as he listened to it  
"I recorded it before I met you but I never released it, I wasn’t sure about the sound, it always sounded like something was missing to me. What do you think?"  
"Well I like the song, that I can tell you, but you’re right, it does sound like something is missing."  
-Tommy sat listening to it. He was starting to get flustered because he knew the song needed something, he just couldn’t figure out what. After sitting and listening to the song over and over again for about 30 minutes they heard a knock on the door-  
"Come in" Adam said  
-It was one of the interns that had started there yesterday-  
"Mr. Lambert there is someone here for Tommy sir"  
-Adam rolled his eyes he had told the kid many times to call him Adam but he still called him Mr. Lambert-  
"Who is it?" Tommy asked  
"Two women, sir"  
-Both Adam and Tommy got up and walked out to the lobby, Tommy saw his mom and his sister standing there, Tommy looked at Adam a little nervous

"It's okay, go see what they want" Adam said to Tommy with a smile  
-Tommy walked over to them-  
"Mom, what are you guys doing here?" Tommy said and then smiled at her  
"Well your sister talked me into it, I tried to wait until you got off work...."  
-his sister interrupted her-  
"Mom and I just came to see if you and Adam wanted to go have lunch" she told him  
-He just looked at them and then smiled-  
"Let me see, okay?"  
-He walked over to Adam and started to talk to him-  
"Adam they came here to see if we can go to lunch with them"  
"I can’t, sorry, I have too much to do here.... but if you want to go you can go, I will be fine for a little while" Adam said  
"Are you sure?"  
-Adam just smiled at him-  
"Tommy, I did do this job before you"  
"Yeah but you had someone else helping you before me" Tommy said  
"Go have lunch with your mom" Adam smiled at him  
"Okay"  
"I’m gonna kiss you now"  
"No, that wouldn’t be very professional Adam, you’re at work."  
"We have kissed at my work before"  
"Yeah but … I wasn’t working for you at the time"  
"Tommy, give me a kiss" Adam said rolling his eyes  
-Tommy leaned up and kissed Adam-  
"Now, was that so hard?" Adam smiled at him  
"Very cute Adam"  
-Adam smiled-  
"I know I am, you don’t have to tell me"  
-Tommy shook his head laughing-  
"You’re hopeless, man"  
"Go have fun with your mom"  
-Tommy turned around and walked toward his mom-  
"Adam has a lot to do and can’t come with us, but he said I can go ahead  
and go" -She smiled at him. The three of them walked out, and since Tommy had driven his car that day he decided to drive them to lunch. After they chose where they would go Tommy drove them there. Once there they had to wait a few minutes for a table, but they didn’t mind because it gave him more time with his mom without his father there  
controlling her, and yelling at him.-  
"Thomas they called us" his mother looked at him concerned because Tommy had been in his own world and hadn’t heard anyone around him.  
"I’m sorry mom"  
-They followed the waiter over to a table and sat down-  
"Are you okay honey?" his mom asked him  
"Yes mom, why wouldn’t I be?" he answered her smiling  
-They looked at the menus-  
"They look like they have some good stuff here" his sister said  
"They do... they have really good lasagna"  
"I thought you didn’t like pasta Tommy?" his sister teased him  
-Tommy grinned-  
"Lasagna is far from spaghetti sis, especially theirs"  
-She frowned-  
"What’s the matter" he asked her  
"Tommy, it’s just that you have changed so much since the last time I saw you"  
-Tommy looked down at the table-  
"I’m sorry, you know it’s hard for me to keep going back there"  
-Tommy and his sister were talking like his mom wasn’t even there.  
"Thomas I know your father can be difficult but that’s no reason to stay away" his mother said looking at him with sadness in her eyes, he hated when she looked like that. He hated it even more if it was his fault that she even had that look in the first place.  
"Mom, it’s not just dad. There are other things that make it so hard to..." his mom's phone started to ring interrupting them  
\- As she answered it she stood up an excused her self from the table, his sister rolled her eyes and then started to play with the straw in her glass-  
"What?" Tommy asked  
"She left the table Tommy because it was dad on the phone"  
-Tommy sat back-  
"Why? What’s the big deal?"  
-She shrugged and continued to play with the straw-  
"I don’t know but she is crying" she said as she pointed toward where their mom was at.  
-Tommy looked at his mom. There were a lot of things Tommy saw growing up and his mom crying a lot was one of them. It always tore him apart, one day he had come from school and found her curled up in a ball crying with a busted lip. He helped her up and tried to comfort her and got some ice for her mouth, and just like all the other times she acted like it never happened and she expected everyone else to do the same.-  
"What you thinking?" his sister asked  
"About when we were kids" Tommy said looking at his mom  
"Do you think she stayed because of us?" she asked him  
"I don’t know, mom is a very complicated person, I don’t understand her."  
"What do you mean?" she asked confused  
"Well, she seems like such a proud and strong woman, but then as soon as dad steps into the picture it’s like all gone" he said as he sat there watching his mom  
"Sometimes it’s hard for woman who have been with a man for so long to just up and leave him, they feel like they will never find anyone else" she sounded like she was about to cry and yes, this got his attention.  
"You sound like you speak from experience" Tommy said just staring at her seriously  
-She looked down-  
"Let’s just say high school wasn’t fun for me either, okay?"  
-Tommy was gonna ask her more when his mom came back to the table-  
"I’m sorry you two, but I'm gonna have to end this lunch date early, I forgot that I had made plans with your father already" she said with a fake smile  
-They both looked at her, both knowing that she was lying to them-  
"What?" Katie asked  
-Tommy looked from his sister to his mom, he was curious as to what his sister was going to do-  
"I forgot we made lunch plans, I really am sorry you two" she said looking at them sadly now  
"And you couldn’t just go out to dinner instead? you know you’re only in town and can see Tommy..."  
-His mom interrupted her-  
"Katherine, it’s time to go, your father is expecting me and he doesn’t like to be kept waiting" she said with almost no emotion at all  
-Katie looked at her and sighed-  
"Right of course he doesn't" Katie said  
-Tommy stood up and went looking for the man who seated them so he could get the bill and apologize for the inconvenience. After he payed the bill they went and got in Tommy's car and drove back to the studio, on the way back he heard his mom's phone start ringing again.-  
"Hello" she answered it  
-Tommy could hear his dad yelling at her. Tommy was getting angry-  
"I'm on my way back now"  
-She hung up the phone and looked over at Tommy-  
"You know your father... how he hates to wait" she said with a smile  
-Tommy just kept driving because what he wanted to say would kill his mom-  
"Thomas are you okay?" his mom asked him after a few minutes  
"Yeah mom I’m fine" Tommy said putting on a fake but convincing smile. One good thing that came out of working as an escort was that he became a really good liar.  
"Okay" she said not to sure  
-Tommy pulled into the parking lot and came to a stop by the car his sister and mom came in, his mom gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him that she would see him on Saturday at 5:30, then they got out of the car and left, he went and parked and went back in looking for Adam to let him know he was back-  
"Hey have you seen Adam?" he asked the intern that had got him earlier  
"The last time I saw Mr. Lambert he was in the recording studio" he said to Tommy  
-Tommy just smiled at him and decided he would have a talk with the kid while there was no one else around-  
"Hey come here let me talk to you for a second, okay?" Tommy said smiling at him.  
-He walked over by Tommy looking a little nervous, he knew that Tommy was not only Adam's personal assistant, but his boyfriend too-  
"Yes, Mr. Ratliff, was there something I could get for you"  
-Tommy just smiled-  
"Well first of all call me Tommy. Mr. Ratliff is my Father, and I don’t like to be called Mr. Ratliff, okay? Second, let me give you a little advice, okay? I was told that Adam has told you several times to call him Adam, but you still call him Mr. Lambert. Why?" Tommy asked by now Tommy had crossed his arms in front of him and was looking at the kid seriously.  
"Well Mr. Ratliff I was always told it was a form of respect." Tommy looked down  
"You’re big on respect, hugh?" Tommy asked seriously  
"Yes sir" the boy shook his head  
"Well don’t you think it’s disrespectful to call someone something they don’t want to be called?" Tommy asked as he put his hands in his pockets  
-The boy just looked at him-  
"I never thought of it like that"  
"Well maybe you should" Tommy said and then walked away from him and then went toward the recording studio.  
-Adam was recording the song he had Tommy listen to earlier over again. Tommy sat down behind the glass with the tech that was there and just watched Adam. As he listened to him he realized that it was still missing something but he didn’t know what. He wondered if Adam knew it was still missing something. He looked over at the tech and noticed he was frowning and was trying to hide it with his hands.-  
"You can hear it too, can’t it?" Tommy asked curious  
-The tech looked at him-  
"It doesn’t sound right and I can’t figure out why" the man said sitting back in the chair  
"I can’t either" Tommy said crossing his arms in front of him  
"It’s bugging the fuck out of me too" his eyebrows were crunched together.  
"Why is he recording it again?" Tommy asked curiously  
"I don’t know, he came up to me and said he wanted to do it again"  
"You know someone needs to tell him the sound hasn’t changed right?" Tommy said watching Adam  
-The tech looked over at him and smiled-  
"You know that’s what I was thinking, except I was thinking that, that someone could be you" he said smiling at him  
"And why were you thinking that?"  
"Well you’re his boyfriend and well, he seems to take bad news better from you" the guy said smiling at Tommy  
-Tommy just sighed-  
"Of course he does"  
"Will you do it?"  
\- Tommy looked at the tech and than nodded-  
"Thanks"  
"Why don’t you give me a minute with him alone okay"  
-The guy motioned for Adam to stop and stopped recording him he got up leaving Tommy in the room waiting for Adam to come in to him-  
"Hey Tommy, you back already"  
"Yeah quick lunch" Tommy said with a straight face  
"Oh, so what’s up?" Adam asked noticing Tommy looked a little out of it  
"I wanted to talk to you about that song"  
"Oh yeah, I thought I would just rerecord it instead of trying to figure out what was missing from the other recording" he said like he was trying to convince not only Tommy, but himself that everything was okay with it.  
"Adam, it sounds the same... something is off. It doesn’t sound right" Tommy said trying not to roll his eyes  
"I know it does. I guess I was just hoping that it was me hearing it that way"  
"No it’s not you Adam"  
-Adam plopped back in the chair sighing-  
"What am I supposed to do? I’m supposed to have the album out soon and I need this song on there and I can’t figure out what the fuck is wrong with it"  
-Adam was getting frustrated now-  
"You know what? You’re not gonna figure it out by stressing yourself out, go home early, take a break"  
"I can’t go home early, not with all this stuff that needs to be done" Adam said seriously  
"Adam you’re not gonna get anything done the more you stress yourself out. If you go home and rest you’ll give your brain time to shut down for a few hours then you can come in tomorrow in full gear and then be able to see stuff you didn’t before"  
-Adam sat there for a few minutes thinking before deciding what the hell-  
"Alright but send everyone home early. If I’m going home early everyone should" he said as he was getting up  
"I can tell them don’t mean it will be that simple"  
-Tommy was really surprised that everyone actually listened when Adam said to leave early, he didn’t think it worked that way. After the last person left Tommy went and found Adam-  
"Adam they’re all gone" he said still a little surprised  
"Alright give me a few minutes, I’m just picking up this stuff okay. Then we can go" Adam said as he motioned to all the sheet of music scattered all over the place in the private office he was in earlier.  
-Tommy just smiled at him and knew it was gonna take more than a few minutes, that’s when he remembered he had left his coat in the studio-  
"That’s okay I gotta go run and get my coat from tech room anyways. Okay?"  
"Alright"  
-Tommy walked to the room and as he grabbed his coat he noticed that Adam had left the sheet music on the stand he walked into the room and picked up the sheet music, he started to read over it. It had just clicked by looking at the sheet music what was missing. He smiled and threw his coat on shutting the light off as he shut the door behind him, he started back toward Adam but ended up running into him in the hallway-

"Hey Adam.." 

"Is that my sheet music?" Adam asked confused as to why Tommy had it  
"Yeah, you left it in the studio"  
"Oh shit! thanks for grabbing it then" Adam said relived  
"Yeah no problem.. oh and I think I know what’s wrong with it"  
"Yeah?"  
"Adam you forgot the bass line again"  
-Adam took the sheet music away from him and was looking at it. How did he forget that? And how did he miss that? It’s one of his most important instruments and this is the second song he forgot the bass line in-  
"Do you even want a bass player anymore?" Tommy asked curiously  
"I don’t know where my head was, but I got to fix this" Adam said flustered  
"Yeah I would say that’s a good idea"  
"Come on lets go"  
-Adam and Tommy left driving toward Tommy's house, Tommy was expecting his sister to be there when he got home, so he wasn’t expecting an empty house-  
"Looks like your sister is out for the night" Adam said as he was handing a piece of paper to Tommy

-"Dear Tommy,  
I meet up with some old high-school friends that moved out here, I’m not sure when  
I will be back. Love you, Katie"-

"Well I hope she stays out of trouble" Tommy said with a sigh  
"She is an adult Tommy" Adam said smiling  
"Oh my god! I’m starting to sound like my dad" Tommy said with large eyes  
"No! trust me you’re not." Adam said walking toward Tommy  
"Are you hungry?" Tommy asked  
"Yeah, a little"  
-Tommy went over to the kitchen and made him and Adam a sandwich-  
"Here, enjoy" Tommy said as he handed Adam a sandwich  
"Thanks"  
"You’re welcome"  
-They sat at the table for awhile, eating in a confortable silence-  
"I’m going to go upstairs and change into something more comfortable, I'll be right back" Tommy said after finishing his sandwich  
-Adam sat downstairs waiting for Tommy for 15mins, but when he didn’t come back he decided to go upstairs. When he walked into the bedroom Tommy was in some pajama pants and shirtless and was going through his dresser, Adam leaned against the wall just watching him. He loved that man’s body-  
"Did you lose something?" He asked with a slight grin  
-Tommy turned around and saw him standing against the wall with his arms crossed, he couldn’t help but look him up and down. Oh what was he going to do with this man? In the last few days he had started to think Adam was gonna be the end of him-  
"Nnnoo" Tommy said fumbling with his words  
-Adam just smiled and then pushed off the wall and started to walk toward Tommy, wrapping his arms around Tommy's waist, Adam leaned in and kissed Tommy and then slipped his tongue into his mouth and Tommy started to pull Adam down on top of him. Adam startled Tommy as he grinded on him. They were both hard as a rock. Adam started kissing on Tommy's neck as Tommy ws unbuttoning Adam's pants. He pulled Tommy's pajama pants and boxers off then started kissing down his chest down his stomach down to his cock, taking it into his mouth and swallowing it all the way down until Tommy was all in his mouth, he flicked his tounge around the tip and sucked harder-  
"Oh my god..." Tommy said  
-Adam let Tommy's cock go, Tommy started to pull Adam’s pants off-  
"Protection..lube?"  
"Top drawer"  
-Adam reached over and got them out of the drawer, then started kissing Tommy as he put lube on his fingers and started pushing one in first-  
"Ohhh"  
-Adam just watched Tommy, he then put in a second finger and then a third, prepping Tommy properly. After a few mins he put on the condom and some extra lube and then went in grabbing Tommy's hips, pulling him closer as he would thrust in, rocking back and forth, going in and out. Tommy was almost there he was about to explode-  
"Oh I’m about to.."  
-Adam reached his hand around in front of Tommy grabbing his cock and pumping it accordingly to his thrusts. As Adam would speed up he would message Tommy faster until they both hit their climax. Tommy cummed all over Adam’s hand and Adam's final thrust made his legs shake. Adam rolled off of Tommy and took the condom off and then he went and got a wash cloth and cleaned them off and then he crawled into the bed behind him putting his arms around Tommy-  
"You okay?" Adam asked because Tommy looked like he might be a little confused.  
"Yeah I'm fine Adam, why you ask?" Tommy smiled at him  
"You just look a little off, that's all"  
"No, I'm fine" Tommy said in a small voice  
-Adam started playing with Tommy's stomach-  
"Why am I finding that hard to believe?" Adam said  
-Tommy just took Adam's hand in his and intwined their fingers together-  
"Seriously Tommy, what's wrong?" Adam asked concerned  
"It's not that there's something wrong Adam, it's just...." Tommy stopped not knowing how to really explain it to Adam  
"It's what? You can tell me"  
"Well...it's ... Adam you are the first person I have had sex with in along time that was not my client" Tommy said as he rubbed his thumb over Adam's hand  
"Oh.." Adam didn't know what to say  
"Yeah..Oh" Tommy smiled  
"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?"  
"I don't know, yet" Tommy said  
"Well, maybe you should sleep on it and think about, but I'll be here if you need to talk about it" Adam said  
"Yeah, I think I will sleep on it"  
"Good night Tommy" Adam said as he kissed Tommy on the head  
"Good night Adam"  
-Tommy was confused he hadn’t slept with anyone but his clients in a long time. What was going on with him? He couldn’t be falling for Adam, he just couldn't be! He didn't date and that was his number one rule, he had to remeber that.


	14. Meet The Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** WARNING VIOLENCE, TALK OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE, HOMOPHOBIA, SWEARING***  
> I apologize if I offend anyone I did not attend to, this story is fiction.  
> I apologize for the delay in the chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

-The rest of the week seemed to fly by for Adam and Tommy and before they knew it, it was Saturday and the day Tommy had been dreading was there. Adam had noticed that Tommy was nervous because all through the morning and afternoon he was constantly moving things around, or biting his nails. Adam wasn’t all that worried about him because in the time they had spent together he had come to the conclusion Tommy always pulled through at the last minute. But then when Adam couldn’t find Tommy after he came out of the bathroom, he started to get a little worried, Tommy was in the kitchen when he had gone to take a shower and now he couldn’t find him anywhere.-

-Adam went back upstairs looking around for him he checked his bedroom, but he wasn’t there, when he walked out into the hallway he thought he heard something coming from one of the rooms at the end of the hallway, so he walked down toward the room. The door was slightly opened, Adam knocked on the door before opening it. When he walked in he saw Tommy sitting in a chair by the window with a guitar in his lap, staring down at it, not playing it or saying anything to Adam, just staring at the guitar.  
"You okay Tommy?"  
-Tommy just stared at the guitar, Adam walked toward Tommy-  
"Is it okay if I sit down here?" Adam asked pointing toward a chair next to Tommy but not sitting down  
-Tommy didn’t answer him, so he stood next to the chair-  
"Do you want me to leave?" Adam asked looking down at Tommy  
-Tommy was still staring down at his guitar-  
"He bought me my first guitar, did I ever tell you that?"  
-Adam watched Tommy stare at his guitar wondering if that was the one-  
"No, you didn’t"  
-Tommy sighed-  
"Yup.. he bought me my first one and then was pissed when I wanted to play for a living" he said and shook his head with a grin  
"Is that the one?" Adam asked  
"No...this is the first one I bought for myself .... that one is the one he bought me" he said as he looked up and pointed behind Adam.  
-Adam turned around to look at what Tommy was pointing at and he saw a glass cabinet with a broken guitar locked in it, he turned and looked back at Tommy, feeling confused-  
"Why do you?...." Adam wasn’t sure what to say, he was confused about the reason why Tommy would put a broken guitar in a locked glass cabinet, it just didn’t make sense to him. He was standing there just staring at Tommy, when Tommy finally broke the silence.  
"Why, what? Why do I have a broken guitar on display?" Tommy said with no emotion in his face but with coldness in his voice.  
"Well, yeah" Adam said as he looked down  
-Tommy put the guitar he was holding down, stood up and walked over in front of the cabinet and stared at the guitar, he crossed his arms and sighed-  
"So I won’t forget where I come from" Tommy said  
-He turned around and looked at Adam-  
"My dad did that, he told me that it was a childish dream, and he will never make the mistake of giving me those kind of pointless dreams again... That was the only time, Adam, my dad has ever admitted he had done something wrong and what’s so fucked up about it is that of all the things he could have said he was wrong about, it was that, that he gave me a dream, a glimmer of some hope. So I keep that busted up guitar to remind me where I am from and most importantly...Who I come from, and that no matter how hard I try, he will be there to try and crush my dreams or break me in some way. That, Adam, is why I kept that broken guitar and that is why I keep it locked in that cabinet, so that I will always know where it is at, but will never try to fix it."  
-Adam didn’t know what to say, he felt so bad for Tommy he just leaned forward and hugged him-  
"I’m sorry, Tommy"  
-Tommy laid his head on Adam's chest and just let Adam hold him for some reason and he didn’t know what was about Adam that could always calm him down. He didn’t know how long they were standing there before he heard his phone ringing, he just moaned because he had a feeling he knew who it was and he didn’t want to deal with his parents, even though he knew he was going to have to, he was reaching to pull the phone out of his pocket when Adam grabbed it from him-  
"Adam give that back to me" he said firmly  
"No"  
-Adam looked at the caller ID on Tommy's phone and it said unknown, then he answered the phone-  
"Hello, Tommy's phone"  
"Who is this?"  
"This is Adam, may I ask the same?" It did not sound anything like Tommy's dad  
"How are you Mr. Lambert?" the man on the other end oh the line asked  
"I will be better when I know what man is calling my boyfriend’s phone" Adam said starting to get a little angry  
"Yes.. Mr. Lambert why don’t you say you put Tommy on the phone now" the man said with a bit of laughter in his voice  
"Why don’t you say you can kiss my ass?" Adam said, he was pissed this asshole was laughing at him  
-Tommy was looking at him wondering what was going on. Who was on his phone? Adam wouldn’t dare talk to his father like that would he? That’s when Tommy tugged on Adams shirt trying to get his attention, but Adam was ignoring him-  
"Alright Mr. Lambert, I’m done being nice put Tommy on the phone now" The man sounded angry now.  
"Umm.. no" Adam said  
-Before Adam realized it Tommy had grabbed the phone from him, and when he tried to get it back Tommy put his hand up telling him to stop it now-  
"Hello" Tommy said  
"Tommy?" the man asked  
-Tommy looked at Adam and gave him a dirty look-  
"What can I do for you bossman?"  
"I need you to work tonight"  
"We went through this already, I can’t tonight."  
"You’re right we have gone through this, you work when I need you, not when you need me Tommy"  
-Tommy put the phone away from his ear-  
"I can’t tonight"  
"You don’t seem to understand Tommy, I’m not asking you, you haven’t been working for over a week, I have lost thousands of dollars because of you, now this client has asked for you specifically and is going to get you, do you understand?"  
"What time?"  
"11:00 p.m he will meet you at Club Zero"  
-Tommy looked down-  
"Alright, who is it?"  
"He will be wearing a leather jacket"  
"Boss, a lot of people wear leather jackets at Club Zero" Tommy said with an attitude  
"I will tell him to bring a white rose okay?"  
"Really? a rose, boss?"  
"Do you want me to tell him to bring some fuzzy hand-cuffs instead?"  
"Funny, very funny"  
"11:00 Tommy" he said and then hung up  
-Tommy put his phone back in his pocket as he swore under his breath-  
"What’s wrong Tommy? Who was that?"  
-Tommy looked at Adam, he was still angry-  
"That Adam was my real boss.... my really pissed off asshole of a boss" he turned around storming out of the room, not giving Adam time to respond to him.  
-Adam followed on his heels, he wanted to know what the hell just happened-  
"Tommy.. Tommy!?!" Adam yelled after him  
-He found him in the bedroom looking through his closet-  
"What is going on?" Adam asked confused  
"Oh I have to work tonight"  
"How are you going to do that?"  
"I have to meet the guy at 11:00, I will have to leave your parents’ no later than 9:00 so that I can come back here, get ready and be there by 11:00"  
"And you think you can be out of there by 9:00 Tommy?" Adam asked with doubt  
-Tommy looked at Adam with a smirk-  
"Are you kidding? Do you remember when we had dinner with my parents?"  
"Yeah.. and"  
-Tommy looked at Adam with a very serious look-  
"Think about that night Adam, then put my parents in the kitchen at the table with your family.. how late do you think we will be there" Tommy said with a serious face before he turned around and went through his closet again.  
-Adam stood there looking at Tommy's back-  
"What are you looking for?" he asked  
"I’m getting my clothes for dinner with your parents, and then I’m going to find my clothes for work"  
"Why don’t you just wear your work clothes to my parents’ and go straight to work from there?" Adam asked not really thinking.  
-Tommy started laughing as he turned and looked at a very serious Adam-  
"Oh you do know how to make me laugh Adam" he leaned up and kissed Adam  
-Adam was still puzzled and Tommy could tell, he looked at Adam through squinted eyes as he asked-  
"You are joking, right, Adam?"  
"No"  
-Tommy had a straight face now as he looked at Adam-  
"Adam, do you remember what I wore when we first met?"  
"Yeah black suit.." he didn’t even get to finish it when Tommy interrupted him.  
"No, Adam that’s what you gave me to change into, that’s not what I was wearing when I showed up"  
-Adam stopped and thought for a minute, what the hell was he wearing? .....then he remembered and his eyes looked up to Tommy a little bigger then before-  
"Yeah, Adam I can’t wear that kind of stuff to your parents’, and I obviously can’t wear that kind of stuff in front of my parents."  
"I forgot, sorry" he smirked  
"I looked fabulous" Tommy smirked back  
-Adam just shook his head as Tommy turned around and went back to look for clothes-  
"Well you might want to hurry, we have to be at my parents’ in an hour and a half" Adam said with a smile  
-Tommy pulled out some black dress pants and a black button down shirt and he decided to worry about what he was going to wear later that night once he got back. He put his clothes on, walked over into the bathroom to get his fingernail polish remover and take it off, then he brushed his hair back, put on his black shoes and, as he looked into the mirror, he stared back at a man he didn’t know, and he dropped his head into his hands. Adam walked in and was standing behind him-  
"You are not a kid anymore, Tommy" Adam said putting his hand on Tommy's shoulder  
"I know" he said with his face still buried in his hands  
-Adam turned Tommy around so he would be facing him as he took his hands away from his face-  
"Do you Tommy?"  
-Adam had his hands on the side of Tommy's face looking at him-  
"Every time I’m around him I feel like I’m 13 years old again, then he will make me so mad and we will start fighting and I can feel myself crawling up inside to get away from him, I don’t know how he can still have so much control over me."  
-Tommy put his head back down into his hands. He looked like a puppy that just got kicked across the room, Adam started to run his fingers through Tommy’s hair -  
"Tommy things will be okay, you just have to stand your ground, don’t back down"  
-Tommy looked up at Adam-  
"Yeah, I'll remember that, thanks" he said with an attitude and walked toward the bathroom  
"Hey, I’m going to head downstairs, Tommy" Adam said, feeling a little taken back. He was just trying to help Tommy and, as a result, it looked like Tommy had become a little rude, but he didn’t want to get into an argument over something so petty, so he was just going to walk away and let Tommy deal with this in his own way. Tommy just waved at him over his shoulder, probably unaware of Adam’s feelings. As Adam went downstairs, he got a water bottle out of the fridge and sat down on the couch and turned the TV on; after he had been watching it for about 20 minutes Tommy's sister walked in.-  
"Oh hey, Adam, watcha doing?" she said as she bounced her way over to the couch across the room where Adam was sitting.  
"I was watching TV" he said sighing  
"Watcha watching" she said smiling  
-He was staring at her wondering why she was so chipper-  
"The news" Adam said stating the obvious and waving his hand in the general direction of the flat screen  
"Ooh.. anything interesting?" she said bouncing  
-He just stared at her wondering if she took something before she came back because since he had been around her he had never seen her like this-  
"Not really" he said to her  
-She threw herself on the couch all dramatically...throwing her head back and throwing her arms around Adam’s neck, still bouncing in place-  
"Girl, what is wrong with you?" Adam asked her, concerned.  
-Before she had a chance to answer there was a knock at the door-  
"Who is that?"  
-Adam got up and went to answer the door to find Tommy's parents on the other side-  
"Mr. and Mrs. Ratliff we weren’t expecting you so soon" Adam said with a straight face.  
"Oh they’re always early" Tommy's sister yelled from the living room.  
"Come in and have a seat, Tommy is still upstairs getting ready, can I get you something to drink while we wait?"  
"No, we will just wait for Thomas to come down" Mr. Ratliff said  
"Thank you anyways" Mrs. Ratliff said before looking down into her hands  
-Adam knew the classic signs of abuse, and not meaning to, he let out a small sigh. Mr. Ratliff looked up at him with a straight face, but eyes cold as ice-  
"Is there a problem?" He asked Adam sternly  
-Adam thought to himself ‘no Mr. Ratliff there's no problem at all with abusing your wife’, but he didn’t want to start problems with him before the night even really started, so he just looked at him and shacked his head-  
"Oh no, I was just wondering what was taking Tommy so long"  
"Thomas has always taken his sweet time doing things and waiting until the last minute to do things" Mr. Ratliff said  
"Well if you will excuse me please, I’m going to go and see what is taking Tommy so long" Adam said as he put on the best smile he could and walked upstairs to the bedroom.  
"Tommy..." Adam called out because he didn’t see him, he walked over to Tommy's walk in closet thinking maybe Tommy had changed his mind about what he was going to wear and just didn’t hear him, but Tommy wasn’t there, so he walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door, but he got no answer, he opened the door slowly, just in case, still no Tommy. He stood up straight-  
"Where the hell is this man?" he said out load  
"I’m assuming you mean me." Tommy said leaning against the door frame of his room with his arms crossed  
-Adam turned around, smiling-  
"Where were you at?"  
"Down the hall." he said as he stood up straight pointing toward the end of the hall where he was earlier  
"Oh" Adam said as he nodded his head  
"Why?" he asked crossing his arms back in front of him  
"I was looking for you"  
-Tommy looked at him like he was waiting for him to say something else-  
"Oh, well, ummh, anyways...."  
-Tommy interrupted Adam as he turned his head toward the stairs that lead downstairs-  
"Who is down there?" he asked pointing downstairs, with a questionable look on his face  
"That’s why I was looking for you, your parents are here already... oh! and your sister is acting like she might have smoked a little something before she came over.." He said looking at Tommy wondering how Tommy was going to handle these news.  
-Tommy walked over to the window and just stared out of it-  
"Are you okay?" Adam asked a little concerned  
-Tommy turned and looked at Adam, but Adam couldn’t read the emotion on his face, he just kept staring at him and then he eventually answered Adam-  
"Oh I’m just great, I have my asshole of a father downstairs, just waiting to find something to yell at me about, my terrified mother, who is most likely sitting there with her hands in her lap, intently staring at them not doing anything because that’s all she ever does, and then, to top it off, my sister is down there stoned”, Tommy said as he turned back around to stare out the window, “oh I’m just great Adam, I’m just great." He added, He crossing his arms in front of him.  
-Adam walked up behind him putting his arms around him.-  
"You know I didn’t say she was high, I said she was acting like she was high" Adam smiled  
-Tommy sighed-  
"That’s not going to matter to my parents, Adam, she is acting like she is high, they are going to think she is, just because she is acting like it." Tommy rolled his eyes  
"Maybe if your dad got high sometimes he would loosen up a little bit and he wouldn’t be such an ass.." A small smile crossed Adam’s face as he said it  
-Tommy laughed-  
"That would be the day" he leaned his head back on Adams chest  
"Everything is going to be okay, you know "  
-Adam leaned down and kissed Tommy on the top of the head-  
"Yeah, as soon as they leave!" Tommy said, keeping his head against Adam’s chest and closing his eyes, he let out a sigh.  
-Tommy and Adam stood there for awhile before they heard a knocking, Adam let go of Tommy and turned around to see Tommy's sister standing there, looking like she was very nervous-  
"What’s up, hun?" Adam asked her with a smile  
-She looked at them with an apologetic smile as she began to talk-  
"I’m really sorry guys, but dad wants to know what is taking so long?" she looked at them like she was truly sorry  
"Tell him that we are fucking and that we will be down in a minute" Tommy said angry  
-Her eyes got large and Adam just started laughing-  
"I can’t tell him that Tommy" she said with a frown  
"Just tell him that we are still changing and that we will be down in a minute and .. that we apologize, okay?" Adam said with a smile  
"Okay" she smiled and then turned around and walked away  
"We apologize, hugh?" Tommy asked with a frown  
"We don’t want to start a fight before the night has even started, do we Tommy?" he asked him and then smiled  
"No, I guess not" Tommy just pouted  
"Oh no, none of that!" Adam said as he leaned down and kissed Tommy's bottom lip  
"So, we’re fucking and will be down in a minute, hugh?" Adam said with a smile  
-Tommy just smacked Adam-  
"Come on, let’s get ready, we have to leave soon anyways" Adam said smiling  
"I’m ready, it’s you that has to change" Tommy said  
"And just what is wrong with what I am wearing?"  
"Oh, there is nothing wrong with it, but you told them you were changing, remember? and unless you planned on changing out of that just to put it back on, you better get some different clothes on, Adam" Tommy said smirking  
"Oh yeah duh, oh and for the record, I planned on changing" Adam said as he walked by Tommy and went to grab some clothes to change into  
"Well, hurry up"  
"Yeah,Yeah,Yeah" Adam said  
\- 20 min later Adam had changed his clothes and was ready to go, thinking that was the fastest he had ever changed before in his life, he looked at the clock and started swearing under his breath, because if they didn’t leave immediately they were going to be late-  
"Shit Tommy, we got to go! If we don’t go now, we will be late, my mom doesn’t really like it when I’m late" he said with large eyes  
-They walked downstairs to see Tommy's parents waiting for him on the couch-  
"Dad ...mom are you ready to go?"  
-Tommy's dad stood up and headed toward the door-  
"I think that’s a ‘yes’" Adam whispered to Tommy  
-It was a 20 min drive there but it seemed like the longest 20 mins of Tommy's life, by the time they finally pulled up in front of Adam's parents home, Tommy was so nervous he wanted to run the other way, but he didn’t. They all started to walk up to the door and Adam reached out to open the door when Mr. Ratliff looked at him causing Adam to stop-  
"You’re just going to walk in?" Mr. Ratliff asked  
-Adam looked at him and smiled-  
"Yes, my parents have an open door policy for their children"  
"So they just leave their door unlocked all the time?" Mrs. Ratliff asked surprised  
"Of course not, that wouldn’t be safe at all, when they’re not home they lock the doors, but all of us kids have a key to the house"  
-Before anything else could be said, the door opened and Adam’s mum was on the other side-  
"Well are you going to come in Adam or stand out here and stare at my door?" she said with a big grin on her face.  
-He stepped forward into the house hugging his mom, she smiled at him and when she was done hugging him, she released him and gave Tommy a hug too. It wasn’t until she released Tommy that she realized that Tommy's parents were standing outside, she looked them over and smiled. Adam had told her about them and all she could think was ‘oh boy, this is going to be a fun night.’-  
"Where are my manners? Please come in, I’m Leila" she motioned to them  
-They walked in and she shut the door behind them-  
"Mom, where's dad and..."  
-She interrupted him-  
"Your dad is in the library, he will be out in a minute and your brother sends his apologies, but something came up at the office that he had to deal with"  
"Did he say what?"  
"No.. Why don’t you see what is keeping your father?"  
"Dad?.." Adam called while walking towards the room Eber was in  
"I’m coming, one second"  
-He closed his computer and walked out with Adam into the living room and sit down next to his wife.-  
"I’m sorry for my tardiness, I am Eber, Adam's farther, pleased to meet you" he said offering his hand to shake  
-Tommy's dad just nodded his head and his mom didn’t say anything, just sat there, listening to them talk-  
"If you will excuse me, I need to check on dinner" Adam’s mom said, standing up  
"You cooked the food?" Tommy's dad asked  
-Mr. Ratliff and Mrs. Ratliff looked at her like she was growing a second head-  
"Yes, I make all of our meals, is there a problem with that?"  
"No" Mrs. Ratliff said  
-She walked into the kitchen, where the food was done, thinking these people were real snobs, and she wondered if they eat off of golden plates. All she had to do was keep it together for the rest of dinner and remember that she was putting up with them for her son. She walked out into the livingroom-  
"Adam, Tommy, can you set the table for me please? Dinner is ready"  
"No, I will not allow it, my son will not be some servant" Mr. Ratliff said sternly  
"I’m sorry, what?" she asked confused  
"Putting dishes on the table is a servant’s job."  
"Dad" Tommy tried to get his dad to be quite  
-Leila just looked away from him with a bit of disappointment, when Tommy stood and walked to help, his father was clearly angry, Leila was proud and Tommy's mother just smiled at him.-  
"Thomas..."  
"He is just putting some plates on the table, it is not going to hurt anyone" Mrs. Ratliff said in a low voice  
-Her husband looked at her and said nothing more about Tommy setting the table, Adam's dad looked at the two before speaking-  
"Mr. Ratliff there is nothing wrong with the boys setting the table" he said with a very serious face  
-The men looked at each other-  
"My son was not born to serve others" he said looking at the other man  
-It was then that Adam's dad looked down and than back at him-  
"Sir, everyone serves someone, no matter who you are, including you. All your son is doing is setting the table; it’s not going to kill him. Now I was really hoping that tonight would be a good night, two families getting to know one another, I really don’t want to spend the night arguing with you about your son helping mine set the table for dinner." The whole time Adam’s dad was talking, he did it in a calm voice, and Tommy was surprised.  
-Tommy's dad just nodded his head in agreement, which surprised him even more, as Tommy continued to help Adam. They both walked into the kitchen to grab the last of the dishes for the table when Adam looked at Tommy.-  
"What?" Tommy asked  
"Oh nothing .."  
"Yeah, I find that hard to believe"  
-Adam just laughed, and then leaned in and kissed Tommy on the cheek-  
"Come on before our parents wind up killing each other over you setting the table" he said with a small grin on his face  
"Cute, very cute" Tommy said  
"Oh, I know I am"  
-Tommy just rolled his eyes-  
"Mom? table's set" Adam said with a big grin  
"Well, let’s eat then everyone" she said motioning for the dining room  
-Everyone got up and sat down at the table. Adam's mom brought in all the food and sat it on the table, then took her place at the table. She waited for her guests to take their food before she took hers. She noticed that Tommy's mom didn’t eat that much and stared at the her plate most of the night. Leila she tried to get her to talk but she would only answer her questions and then look back to her food, or her husband would answer for her a lot too, which was starting to frustrate her too. A while later dinner was almost over.-  
"Are you finished with your plate?" Mr. Lambert asked Mrs. Ratliff  
-She didn’t know what to say, she was in a state of shock because she had never had another member of the household wait on her before-  
"Mrs. Ratliff are you done with your plate?" he asked again as he was standing with his plate  
"Oh, ummh, yes"  
"Is something wrong dear?" Leila asked  
-She looked at her husband then at Tommy, unlike them she had had servants since she was a baby, she knew Tommy got rid of his but she had always had hers. Her best friend was even a servant.-  
"I’m sorry it’s a little weird for me" she said, then looked down  
-She didn’t freak out like her husband did before-  
"What is mom?" Tommy asked confused at first  
"You and your father weren’t raised the way I was"  
-Tommy still didn’t get it, but Adam's parents did-  
"It’s okay" Adam’s dad smiled at her, then took her plate  
-He turned and looked at Tommy's dad-  
"You done?"  
-He just handed him the plate, Adam's dad took the plates into the kitchen and put them into the sink-  
"I will load the dishwasher later" Adam’s mom smiled  
"Why don’t we go into the sitting room" Adam’s dad said, coming out of the kitchen and motioning for them to follow him  
-Everyone got up and followed him into what appeared to be a medium size sitting room. Adam's dad walked over and light a fireplace, then sat down next to his wife and took her hand in his, Adam and Tommy were sitting next to each other, Adam had his arm around Tommy waist, Leila noticed that Tommy's parents weren’t even touching each other. She also noticed that Tommy’s mom actually sat a little ways away from his dad. She looked at her and started to talk to her-  
"What line of work are you in?" she asked her  
-But before she could answer her husband answered for her-  
"She stays at home, that’s where a woman’s place is"  
-Adam looked at his mom, she didn’t say anything about that comment, she just rolled her eyes-  
"Well, what do you do at home if you don’t cook or anything?" she asked her a little confused  
"Well, I do a lot of reading"  
-Adam's mom waited for her to say what else she did-  
"That must be a real big library!"  
-Tommy just smiled because he knew his mom did more than just read, since she basically takes care of all the paper business end of his dad's job and he just doesn’t know it. Adam’s mom caught the smile and dropped it-  
"What do you do?" she asked his dad  
"Stuff" he said  
-She looked at him through squinted eyes-  
-Adam's dad Eber looked at him, he had picked up on Tommy's dad behavior-  
"Sweetheart, why don’t you go get some coffee for us, please?"  
-She looked at her husband and nodded her head-  
"Mrs. Ratliff, would you like to come with me?"  
-She looked at her husband, he just nodded his head at her. She got up and followed Leila into the kitchen-  
"What do you do?" Adam's dad asked  
"I’m a lawyer.. but I do a little bit more for our county " he said as he looked down into his hands.  
-Tommy started laughing, and when his dad gave him a serious look he stopped immediately-  
"Come on dad! Really? Just a little bit? You’re being a bit modest, aren’t you?"  
-Tommy's dad just stared at him-  
"It's nothing no one else would do Thomas" his dad said  
"Yeah, okay" Tommy said under his breath  
"Thomas, if you want to say something to me, I would really appreciate it if you would say it, so I could hear you" his dad said coldly  
-He looked at his dad-  
"No dad, it’s nothing" Tommy said, curling into Adam  
-Adam kissed Tommy on the forehead, so he would relax, because he had felt could feel Tommy tense up as he curled into him. Tommy's dad just shook his head and turned to face Adam's dad-  
"So, what do you do?"  
"I work with computers" he said looking at him seriously, then, before he could say anything he added "and my wife is an interior designer, I’m rather proud of her, she does some beautiful work" he said looking at Tommy's dad  
"You let her work?"  
-Adam and his dad started laughing-  
"I don’t tell my wife what to do, she does what she wants, she is her own person"  
-Before Tommy's dad could say anything else the two women came back into the room with the coffee, Leila poured everyone some, then sat back down next to her husband. After questioning each other for another 30 min, Tommy's dad asked Eber a question that Tommy least expected.-  
"Why are you okay with our children being together?"  
-Adam's dad just looked at him, then, as he slowly let his wife go, he stood up and the room fell quite-  
"Let’s go in my office and talk" he said to Mr. Ratliff with a straight face  
"Eber why are..." his wife started to ask him when he stopped her by putting his hand out  
"I need to talk to him alone"  
-Eber shut the door to his studio and before Tommy's dad could say anything, Eber spoke-  
"Why aren’t you?"  
"What?"  
"You asked me why I’m okay with it, right?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, why aren’t you?"  
"You’re not either, are you?"  
"I never said that"  
"Okay my son is a boy and boys are not supposed to be with other boys, they’re supposed to be with girls, that’s why I don’t want my son with your son"  
-Adam's dad looked away from him-  
"So the plane and simple truth is you’re never going to like anyone your son is with, because your son is gay. And I should tell you it’s really not good to have homophobia as a quality"  
"So you’re telling me you don’t have a problem with our sons being together?"  
"No, as long as my son is happy and the guy is a good guy, I don’t give two shits, I would think any father would want the same thing for his child...."  
"Yeah well, I guess I’m not like every father"  
"Well, I guess I can be wrong like every father"  
-Tommy's dad didn’t say anything-  
"Look, I’m not stupid, I know you have more of a connection in the legal world than you’re letting on, but I want you to know that if you cause any problems for my boy I also have a lot of connections in that world. Just because we don’t live in your silverspoon world doesn’t mean my wife and I weren’t born in it, we know the rules, we have lived by them before."  
-He stood up from the chair he was sitting on and walked toward Tommy's dad, who stood there with a hard look on his face-  
"You may scare your wife and children, Mr. Ratliff, but you don’t scare me...."  
"It was nice meeting you, but I think it is time for my family to go home" he said coldly  
"It was nice meeting you too, goodnight"  
-Tommy's dad turned out of the office and walked into the sitting room-  
"Thomas I think it is time for me and your mother to go, it’s late"  
-Tommy looked at his dad and then looked at his watch and noticed it was getting late and he did have a job that he had to do tonight-  
"Okay dad, let me say goodnight to Mr. Lambert first."  
-A few moments later Eber walked out of his studio. Tommy said his goodbyes to everyone, the night hadn’t been as bad as it could have been, there wasn’t any screaming and yelling, but it hadn’t been the best either, he just wished he knew what his and Adam’s dad had talked about. Tommy dropped his parents off at the hotel they were staying at and him and Adam started to drive back to his house when his phone started ringing-  
"What's up, bossman" Tommy said  
"The location has changed...you’re not meeting him at the club anymore, you’re supposed to meet him at Redriver Hotel, room 256"  
"Why the change?"  
"I don't know, he called me and said he didn’t want to go to the club about an hour ago"  
"Okay, time's the same though, right?"  
"Yeah"  
"Alright"  
"Have fun, Tommy"  
"Fun? How about I just do my job?"  
"Whatever works for you, Tommy"  
-Tommy hung up the phone and kept driving to his house-  
"Everything okay?" Adam asked  
"Yup, everything is just fine"  
"if you don’t like your job, why don’t you find a different one?"  
"Who said I didn’t like it?" Tommy asked  
"You just seem a little angry right now, that’s all"  
"I’m fine Adam, I’m just tired"  
-Adam would never admit it but he didn’t want Tommy to go tonight, he had realized he didn’t like the idea of Tommy with somebody else, because he had started to get too close to Tommy and he didn’t know how Tommy would feel about that All Adam knew was he had fallen for a guy that was off limits, and he didn’t know what to do now.-  
"Do you want me to stay at your house tonight?" Adam didn’t know why he was asking  
"Yeah, my sister is still there"  
"But you won’t be?"  
"I’ll be back later tonight, it’s not an all-nighter"  
"Oh.."  
"Adam, what’s wrong?"  
"Nothing?"  
"Adam I have seen you enough times to be able to tell when you’re lying; now what’s wrong?"  
"Really it’s nothing, don’t worry about it"  
"Okay if you’re sure"  
"I am really"  
-Once Tommy and Adam arrived at Tommy’s place, he run to his room for a quick change of clothes and then he headed out to the Redriver Hotel.- 

*Tommy on the Job*

-Tommy walked into the hotel and reached room, finding the door ajar, he pushed it open, but before he even saw his client, he felt a fist hitting his face that sent him flying to the floor, then he was kicked repeatedly in his ribs and face. Tommy was so beat up and so weak that he couldn’t move or see his attacker, after the man had finished beating Tommy up he left him there on the floor and exited the room without a word. After about three hours Tommy finally got enough strength to call a cab and go home. He just hoped everyone was already in bed, because he really didn’t want to deal with them-  
"Thanks" he tipped the cab driver  
"Hey, you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital?"  
"No, I’m good"  
"Alright, have a good night"  
-Tommy was having problems walking, he was in so much pain he was hoping that his ribs were just bruised and not broken, he noticed his sister wasn’t there, so maybe she stayed with his parents because they were leaving early in the morning, and he couldn’t hear Adam, so maybe he lucked out after all.-  
"What the fuck happened to you?" Adam asked concerned as he walked out of the bedroom  
-Then again maybe not-  
"Adam, I really don’t want to do this with you, okay?" he said as he tried to walk past Adam  
"Well you’re going to, you look like you got hit by a fucking bus! Now, what the fuck happened?" Adam demanded, with anguish  
"I had a bad night" Tommy said, aggravated  
"Well, by the looks of it, I would say it was super bad, but who did this?"  
-Tommy turned and looked at him-  
"Was it your client?" Adam said fuming  
"Adam, stop" he said with pleading eyes  
-He started to walk away when Adam grabbed his arm-  
"Please, don’t walk away from me when I’m talking to you"  
-At that moment Tommy’s sister walked in on Adam holding Tommy's arm, but she only heard him say ‘don’t walk away from me when I’m talking to you’.-  
"What's going on here, guys?"  
-She took a step toward Tommy and that’s when she saw how bruised up her brother really was. Adam let go of Tommy's arm.-  
"Nothing" Tommy said putting his head down and walking toward his bedroom  
"Nothing?" She said raising her eyebrow to Adam  
"That’s what he said" Adam said and then turned and followed Tommy in his bedroom.  
"Nothing my ass" she said in a low voice

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ I Would like to thank my beta Simo, who helps me more than anyone knows~


	15. ~Pillow Talk~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****WARNING****  
> IN THIS CHAPTER THERE IS TALK OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE,SEXUAL ACTS PG-13, VIOLENCE.
> 
> I do not mean to offend anyone and if I do I apologize.  
> This story is fiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I would like to thank my beta Simo with whom dose more for me than anyone will ever know. Thankyou very much~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -Adam went upstairs looking for Tommy, he was upset about what had happened to him and wanted to find out more about what was going on, walking into Tommy's room he found him sitting on the bed already in his pajamas. Adam walked over to the bed, and standing behind him, he started talking to him in a low and tender voice.-  
"Tommy what happened to you tonight?"  
-Tommy pulled his knees up to his chest, put his head on them and started to talk but it was hard for Adam to hear him because his face was buried into his knees-  
"When I got to the hotel the client I was supposed to meet beat me up the moment I entered the room" Tommy said upset  
-Adam sat down on the bed and lifted Tommy's face up so he could see it-  
"Did you see the guy?"  
"No and he wasn’t one of my usual clients"  
-Tommy moved over toward Adam and curled up into him. Adam always felt safe to him, he didn’t know why but he did. Adam wrapped one arm around Tommy and ran his hand through Tommy's hair. He leaned down and kissed him on the top of the head-  
"Are you felling any better, Tommy?"  
"I’m still in pain but other than that, yes"  
-Adam moved toward the top of the bed taking Tommy with him-  
"It just doesn’t make sense" Tommy said, running his hand up and down Adam’s chest  
"What doesn’t?" Adam said, caressing Tommy's back  
"The guy asked for me, specifically" Tommy said as he continued to run his hand on Adam’s chest  
"Then he must have known you" Adam said, as he started to put his hand under Tommy’s shirt  
"Or heard of me" Tommy said, as he started to put his hand under Adam’s shirt  
-Tommy wanted Adam really bad in that moment and he knew that Adam wouldn’t do anything with him because of what had happened. Adam had made it clear on several occasions that when something bad happened to Tommy and he was upset, he didn’t want to have sex with him. But Tommy had wanted Adam since earlier that day, so he knew it had nothing to do with shock or the traumatic moment. He looked up at Adam and kissed him.-  
"Adam if I asked you to do something for me would you do it?" Tommy asked still staring at him with a look of desperation in his eyes.  
"Of course I would, Tommy, what is it?"  
-Tommy sat up and looked him straight in the face, he still felt Adam’s hand on his back-  
"Adam, would you have sex with me?"  
-Adam sighed and looked at Tommy, realizing Tommy tricked him. It’s not like he didn’t want to, because he did, but he hated doing it when Tommy was upset, or hurting, like he was just now. He just sat there looking at Tommy with sympathetic eyes, until Tommy finally broke the silence-  
"You don’t have to, I just really want to, and I have wanted you all day"  
-Adam pulled Tommy close to him, placing a soft kiss onto his mouth, he slowly started moving his tongue along Tommy’s bottom lip. Tommy opened his lips granting him access to his mouth. Tommy grabbed the back of Adam’s neck pulling him in closer, Adam put one of his hands behind Tommy’s neck pulling him deeper into the kiss, and slide the other hand from the middle of Tommy’s back to his lower back right above his butt, pulling Tommy onto his lap. Adam broke the kiss and looked at Tommy-  
"Why don’t you say we lose these?" he said, running his fingers along the inside Tommy's pajama pants  
-Tommy grinned at Adam, pleased with the course of action. Adam was about to strip Tommy of his shirt when there was a soft knock at the door.-  
"I will go answer the door and tell your sister to go away, when I get back these better be off" Adam said with a smirk  
-Tommy just smiled and then crawled off of Adam, who stood up and walked to the door and answered it-  
"What can I do for you?" Adam asked with a straight face  
"I wanted to talk to Tommy" she said, with a straight face obviously upset  
"Sorry, he is busy right now" he said, with a straight  
"It won’t take long" she insisted  
"He is busy" Adam said again  
"I am getting ready to leave and I won’t see him again until I’ll back in town, can you please see if he will talk to me for a minute?"  
-Adam looked at her and sighed, "Hang on a minute" he said, then he shut the door-  
-He walked back to the bed where Tommy was sitting, fully clothed-  
"Tommy …" Adam sat next to him  
"I heard her"  
"She wants to talk to you before she leaves"  
"I know and I know what about"  
-Adam was a little confused-  
"I’m thinking she thinks you did this to me" Tommy said as he motioned to his face  
-Adam just nodded-  
"Yeah, I kind of figured that out in the hallway before we came up here, she was giving me dirty looks"  
"She is most likely going to say some shit like: ‘Tommy you deserve better, why are you letting him do that, you always said that mom was weak for letting dad do it and now here you are letting him do it, what’s wrong with you?’ and as soon as I tell her it wasn’t you who did it, she is going to want to know who did it, and I’ll obviously can’t tell, so I’ll tell her that it’s none of her business, then she will just say I’m making excuses for you, and she is going to be disappointed in me and she’ll ask me how long it’s been going on. Yeah, I perfectly know what she wants to talk to me about …" Tommy said pouting  
-Adam just looked at him, he didn’t know what to really say, so before he knew it he said the first thing that came to his mind-  
"So don’t tell her...let her believe whatever she wants"  
-Tommy looked at him with big eyes. He could not believe what Adam had just said to him-  
"Hugh?"  
"Just let her believe it if she wants to, I don’t care"  
"ADAM! are you serious? That’s crazy!" Tommy asked  
"No, Tommy, I’m not crazy"' Adam said shaking his head  
"That’s something that could ruin you if it got out!"  
-Adam didn’t say anything-  
"Adam?"  
"I don’t think your sister would say anything, it could ruin your name too"  
-Tommy was speechless. Adam was right, if something like this were to get out it would ruin Tommy's name too and his own sister wouldn’t do that to him-  
"Go talk to your sister, I’ll wait here for you"  
"You better be naked when I get back"  
-Adam laughed-  
"I’ll think about it" he grinned wickedly  
-Tommy opened the door to his bedroom and looked at his sister who was standing there-  
"What did you want to talk about, I was kind of busy" Tommy said, trying to hurry her along  
"Can I talk to you alone...downstairs maybe?" she asked in a low voice  
-Tommy sighed and looked back at Adam who was smiling at him-  
"I’ll be right back, okay?"  
-Adam just nodded his head at him. He walked out of his room and motioned for his sister to follow him downstairs, they sat down on the couch. Since Tommy had nothing to say, he sat there and waited for his sister to start talking to him, but after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, he decided to break it-  
"You said you wanted to talk to me, remember?" Tommy said with a smirk on his face  
"Tommy, what’s going on with you and Adam?" she said with a frown  
"There is nothing going on" he said to her with a straight face  
"Tommy, I’m not stupid, I grew up around this kind of stuff...Tommy we grew up around it. Why would you want to...."  
-He didn’t give her a chance to finish her sentence before he interrupted her-  
"Stop! okay? I don’t want to do this with you" he said with no feeling at all  
"But Tommy, you’re worth so much more than that.. you deserve so much better" she said sounding sad  
-Tommy didn’t know what to say, this conversation could go two ways: he could deny everything and protect Adam’s image, or he could do what Adam had told him to do and let her believe what she wanted to, which could ruin Adam. He didn’t know what to do. The next thing he knew he was looking down at the floor-  
"Look everyone’s relationship have problems, this is just one Adam and I have to work on, okay?" Tommy said feeling bad. He hated lying to his sister, and he couldn’t stand the idea of making Adam look like a bad guy, when he was far from it.  
"Tommy you know as well as I do it never gets better, it only gets worse"  
"I thought you had to go?"  
"I do"  
"You’re not going to say anything about this, are you?"  
-She looked away from him, she knew if she did that it would ruin Adam-  
"This could be really bad publicity for me sis, it could hurt the family too"  
-She looked down. AS bad as she would like to ruin Adam, she knew her brother was right, something like this would ruin her family too and she didn’t want to do anything that would hurt her brother in any way-  
"I won’t say anything" she conceded  
"Thank you"  
"Tommy can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah"  
"How long?"  
"This is the first time this has ever happened" he said looking down and upset  
"It’s not too late to leave, you know" she said to him  
"I’m okay, really, everything is going to be fine, it will never happen again" he looked at his sister, who he could tell was upset  
"Tommy it.."  
-Tommy interrupted her before she could start a new lecture  
"Everything is fine, I swear"  
-Right then they heard a noise from the top of the stairs-  
"Tommy, you almost done?" Adam asked with a straight face.  
"Yeah, we’re done, Adam, I’ll be right back to you" he told Adam  
"I’m going to call a cab and go to the hotel where mom and dad are staying, we’re leaving first thing in the morning"  
"Okay"  
-Tommy was still sitting on the couch with his sister. Adam had decided to go back to the bedroom and as she noticed Adam was gone, she leaned in and whispered to Tommy-  
"You can always come home if things get bad, Tommy"  
-Tommy started to laugh-  
"Yeah, I don’t think so, things are worse there"  
-She nodded, she hated to admit it but things were pretty bad at their parent’s home-  
"Well, I got to go. Mom is waiting up for me I’m sure and is getting real late"  
-She stood up and walked over to her brother and hugged him-  
"Goodbye Tommy.. Don’t be a stranger.. I love you"  
"I love you too"  
-She walked out the front door were the cab was waiting for her, Tommy sat on the couch for awhile thinking before going back upstairs, where he found Adam laying on the bed in just his boxers-  
"I decided if you weren’t up here in five minutes I was going to sleep" Adam said with a smirk on his face  
"Well it’s a good thing I got up here in time then, hugh?" Tommy said smiling  
-Adam just grinned-  
"How did it go?"  
"Just like I said it would go, which I feel bad about, because now she thinks bad things about you and you didn’t even do anything wrong" Tommy said pouting  
"It will be okay, Tommy. If your sister knew the truth it could ruin everything. I can deal with your sister thinking I’m being a bad boyfriend."  
-Tommy just sighed-  
"Tommy, please come here, I need to talk to you about something" Adam said seriously motioning for Tommy to come to him  
-Tommy stripped down to his boxers and crawled up onto the bed-  
"I have been thinking and, don’t get mad, okay?"  
"You changed your mind didn’t you?" Tommy said disappointed  
"It’s not that I changed my mind, I would still love to be with you, trust me, but tonight is not a good night Tommy. Babe, you are in no shape to do anything, I’m sorry, I can not be with you while you’re hurt like this"  
-Tommy sighed again-  
"Why are you such a nice guy? Why cant you be a stuck up ass hole?" Tommy said pouting  
-Adam started laughing-  
"I don’t know, it’s a curse I guess "  
"Well it’s a curse I wish everyone had" Tommy said, looking sad  
-Adam gave him a small smile-  
"Can you at least hold me though?" Tommy asked pouting  
-Adam smiled at Tommy and then he carefully pulled him to his chest-  
"How could I not hold you looking all cute like that?" he said with a big grin on his face  
-Adam leaned down and kissed Tommy on the top of the head-  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I hurt some"  
"Do you want to go to the hospital?"  
"No, I’m sure there’s nothing they can do"  
"You could have some broken ribs, hon"  
"No, I can tell they’re not, they’re probably just bruised"  
"Are you sure Tommy? You look pretty hurt"  
"Adam, I’m sure"  
"Maybe they could give you something for the pain"  
"Aspirin is good enough"  
-Adam was concerned, he thought Tommy needed to go to the hospital, but he was being stubborn and wouldn’t go, so Adam decided he would just keep an eye on tommy him to make sure he was okay. It had been silent for a while, Adam thought Tommy had fallen asleep, when tommy all of a sudden Tommy started to talk-  
"I never seen it coming" he said upset  
"What?" Adam asked, a little confused  
"I just went into the room and he attacked me. I didn’t see his face or anything, he didn’t even try to have sex with me or anything, he just beat me up and left" Tommy said upset  
-Tommy turned over facing Adam and buried his face in Adam’s chest-  
"Doesn’t your boss know the guy?" Adam asked  
"This was a knew client and the transaction was done over the phone" Tommy said  
"I thought this boss of yours was really protective?"  
"Oh! he sure is" Tommy said  
-Adam was confused, if he was really protective, then where was he when this happened to Tommy?-  
"Then how did this happen?" Adam asked flustered  
-Tommy looked at him with a guilty face-  
"He was probably really busy, normally he calls and checks on us all the time and if something is ever to happen we are supposed to call in and he will handle it. He always takes care of it but...."  
"..But you haven’t told him yet, have you?"  
"No" Tommy said looking away from him  
"Why not?"  
"I have always been careful, always! Nothing like this has ever happened to me before, that’s one of the reasons I get paid so much money, because I am good at my job and not getting hurt is part of my job. If this gets out, I wont be worth as much"  
-Tommy buried his face back into Adam’s chest again-  
"Everyone makes a mistake every now and then, Tommy"  
"In my line of work there is no room for mistakes"  
"Well then maybe you should get another job"  
"Yeah, like what flipping burgers"  
"No, like coming to work for me" Adam said matter of fact  
-Tommy looked up at Adam-  
"You want me to work for you for real?"  
-Adam could tell Tommy was conflicted, but not completely opposite to the idea-  
"Yeah, why not? Think about it"  
-Tommy turned back around letting Adam pull him against him, it had been silent in the room for a while before he noticed Adam's breathing had slowed down, so he obviously had fallen asleep. Tommy stared off in the dim light as he thought to himself: ‘Working for Adam, hugh?’ Debating pros and cons Tommy started to think that if he went to work for Adam then he would only have to sleep with whoever he wanted, be with whomever I wanted and not worry about his job getting in the way. It might not be a bad idea. He won’t be making as much money as he is now and Adam will most likely not want to see him in a sexual environment if he’s working for him. I don’t know, it has it’s good and bad things. But what do I want more? Sex with Adam or to work for Adam? Tommy muttered to himself The decision was hard because they both were great. Tommy closed his eyes and whispered-  
"Goodnight Adam"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Live,Love,Learn~


	16. Chapter 16

-Adam woke up to an empty bed that morning, when he went downstairs he noticed a note on the counter.-  
"Adam,

I had to take care of something at work I will be back later, when I get back there's something we need to talk about,  
Okay. Tommy" 

-Adam started to make himself some coffee, as he walked around the kitchen he wondered what Tommy would want to talk about. After his coffee was done he sat down, but he was starting to drive himself crazy thinking what it was Tommy could possibly want to talk about. So he put his coffee cup in the sink and decided to go to the studio and do some work before he completely lost it.-

 

–Across town at Tommy's work–

 

-Tommy walked into the building were his boss’ offices were, wearing a loose pair of jeans and a hoody pulled up over his head, he had also put some sunglasses on, as he walked down the hallway toward his boss’ office he kept his head down because he didn’t want anyone to see him like this, he waved to the secretary walking by her and proceeded to his boss’ door and knocked on it-

 

"Who is it?"  
"It’s me.. Tommy"  
"One second Tommy"  
-One moment later the door opened and his boss was on the other side-  
"Hey, come in...why are you in so early this morning?"  
-Tommy looked up at him-  
"There was a little problem last night" Tommy said quietly  
-His boss stopped smiling-  
"How little are we talking Tommy?"  
-Tommy took his sunglasses and hood off-  
"Just a little one" Tommy said shrugging  
-His boss walked over by Tommy-  
"What happened Tommy? and you tell me everything"  
-Tommy sighed and then started to tell his boss everything that had happened, when he told him the guy had him on the floor kicking him he demanded to see his ribs and when he saw how bruised up his sides were, Tommy saw his boss getting angrier-  
"I’m gonna have you go and see the company’s personal doctor, I want to make sure those ribs are not broken."  
"Boss, I’m pretty sure they’re just bruised" Tommy said sounding sure of him self  
"Well, I’m not and I want to be positive, now the doctor works for me, so there is no need to worry, okay?"  
"Okay"  
-His boss walked back over to his desk and sat down looking away from Tommy, writing something on a piece of paper-  
"Hey boss .."  
"Yeah Tommy"  
"Do you know who the client was?"  
"Of course I do and I’m gonna take care of this"  
"How?"  
"Don’t worry about it, I just am. Now, here is the address to that doctor. Go see her immediately"  
-He handed Tommy the piece of paper, then reached for a file and his phone-  
"Go!"  
"Alright! I’m going"  
"Karen .. clear my calendar for today, I have something to do" he said over the phone  
-As soon as Tommy left his office and closed the door, his boss dialed another number on his phone-  
"I need Jeff and Timmy today......thanks"  
-He hung up the phone, grabbed his coat and walked out of his office. When he got downstairs the two guys were waiting for him.-  
"Well that was fast, I thought I was gonna have to wait for you two"  
"We just finished a job a street over, so timing worked out great for us"  
"Good, lets go"  
"Who is the target?"  
"Oh you know I don’t reveal that, Timmy"  
"Sorry, just curious of what brings you out of the office, normally you just have us do it"  
"It’s personal this time"  
-The two men looked at each other wondering who could be dumb enough to cross this man-  
"What?" he asked the men  
"Well, I don’t know about him, but I was just thinking, you got to be suicidal to cross you"  
-He laughed-  
"Yeah"  
-They drove for a while before they reached a hotel-  
"He is in that room, go get him and then wait outside of the car"  
-The two men went in and got the man and brought him back to the car and then waited outside, just as they had been told.-  
"I gave you one simple job" Tommy’s boss hissed  
"And I did what you asked" the man answered defiantly  
"No you didn’t! I told you to smack him around a little, not to beat him up to the point that I would have to send him to a fucking doctor!!" he said, loosing his temper  
"I don’t see the big deal, he got his little beating like you wanted, now he will be scared and will behave like you wanted. What’s the big deal? Isn’t it what you wanted?"  
"You don’t get it, do you, you dumb ass, do you?" he said angrily  
-The man sat there not answering him-  
"You put Tommy out of commission, that means he can’t work and I will have to pay him anyway everyday, because he can’t work because he was hurt while working for me. It’s a clause I put in all of their contracts and Tommy’s my highest paid escort. That will cost me a lot of money and it’s all because of you, and if you broke his fucking ribs? He could be out of work for up to 2 months. Do you know how expensive that man is? Oh no! That’s right, you don’t, because last night I didn’t tell you, did I? Well, now, since it’s your fault that I have to keep paying him, you’re gonna give me the money plus interest and the first time you miss a payment I will pick you up and you will become my new whore. Now get the fuck out of my car."  
-When he got out he nodded his head to the two men and they took him back into the hotel room and roughed the man up pretty good-  
"Just a little reminder of who you are messing with" Timmy said

–Later that afternoon–

 

-After going to the doctor and finding out that his ribs were not broken, precisely like he had thought, and having a few days of rest and some painkillers prescribed, Tommy went home and found it empty. At first he thought that maybe Adam had gone back to his own place, knowing that Tommy's parents were gone now, but when he went into his bedroom to change into his pajamas he saw that Adam's stuff was still in his room. That’s when he figured Adam must have just gone to the studio today. He didn’t have a clue how he was even gonna approach this topic with Adam, his parents were gone, there was no need for him to be there anymore, it was true he loved having him there, but with everything going on with his work right now, all he needed was for something to complicate things. And he thought he might have started to complicate things already with Adam and he needed to stop it before it got out of hand. He had been sitting on the couch in front of a muted TV for over an hour thinking, when Adam walked in-

 

"Hey, sorry I missed you this morning" Adam said, with a warm smile  
"I had something I needed to do this morning and I needed to do it before I lost my nerve"  
"I understand that"  
"Were you at the studio?"  
"Yup, I work when I try to keep my mind off things" Adam said looking down  
-Tommy looked at him curiously-  
"What were you thinking about?"  
"Your note from this morning, I couldn’t get it out of my head and kept thinking of what you wanted to talk about" Adam said  
-Tommy frowned and looked down-  
"I see"  
"Tommy .. what’s wrong?"  
"Adam, I wanted to talk about this" he said as he motioned his hand between the two of them  
"What about it?" Adam asked confused  
-Tommy stopped because he didn’t know what to say-  
"A-aadam this isn’t real.. we .. we aren’t real, it’s all an act, it was for show, you realize that right?" Tommy asked  
-After Tommy had said it, he realize it hurt more than he thought it would, because now it was happening, it was real and it surprised him at how much it felt like they were breaking up. As he looked at Adam's face closer he realized that he had hurt Adam too and he felt so horrible for it.-  
"Of course I know it’s all for show Tommy. I didn’t know the friendship was an act though, sorry I thought that was real, so you caught me a little off guard" he said, clearly upset  
-Every time Adam looked at Tommy he could tell Tommy was starting to feel something for him, he just wished he knew why Tommy wouldn’t let himself feel it. Well, Adam had decided he wasn’t going anywhere  
he was falling in love with Tommy and he would be there for him even if it was just to talk. Adam was sure it was only a matter of time and Tommy will realize it eventually, so he was willing to wait.-  
"I wasn’t acting for the friendship part Adam, you’re probably the only friend I have, as pathetic as that sounds"  
-He smiled at Tommy and hugged him-  
"It’s not pathetic, don’t worry, people will be lining up to be your friend, you’re such a lovable person, you just need to let them in"  
-Tommy just smiled at him, shaking his head in disbelief .. how did he ever come across such a generous and supportive man?-  
"I was getting ready to watch a movie, wanna to watch it with me?"  
"I don’t know .. what movie?" Adam said suspiciously  
"Friday the 13th" he said grinning  
"Do you ever watch anything not scary?"  
-Tommy sat thinking for a moment-  
"Nope, unless porn counts" he said with a big grin  
-He was amazed how they could go from having a serious conversation to talking about movies-  
"I’ll watch it with you, but you can’t laugh at me if I scream like a girl, and you’ll have to cuddle and protect me, ok?" Adam said goofily  
"Okay, I can do that .. and I will try not to laugh at you, okay?"  
-They were sitting on opposite sides of the couch when the movie started but half way through it Tommy crawled up next to Adam and got up into his lap laying his head against his chest. Adam after a few minutes wrapped his arms around Tommy and adjusted them so they would be more comfortable sitting on the couch together.-  
"Did you think about coming to work for me?" Adam asked softly  
"Actually I did .. I don’t know yet, I’m still thinking about it" Tommy said with hesitance  
"Think about it, okay?"  
"I am"  
"Ok"  
-Tommy fell asleep on Adam during the movie, Adam really didn’t know how he could fall asleep during this movie, it was just creepy, every time Adam would jump, Tommy would curl into Adam more, when the movie was over Adam turned the TV to the news and watching it on low when he heard Tommy say in a low whisper-  
"You know you get jumpy and scared of my movies but you sit calmly during the news, Adam my movies are fake, your news is real."  
\- Before Adam could reply Tommy seamed to be sleeping again. Adam pushed the hair out of Tommy's face, caressing it fondly, and leaned his head back and ten minutes into the news Adam had fallen asleep himself- 

 

3 hours later

 

-Tommy was still curled up on Adam sleeping when Adam woke up. So he just sat still and stared at Tommy laying there in his lap. Then there was a pair of chocolate eyes staring up at him-

"Did you sleep okay?" Adam asked  
"It would have been more comfortable in a bed, but I like the view" Tommy said with a big grin  
-Adam leaned down and kissed him on the mouth-  
"Yeah the view from up here ain’t too bad either" Adam said with a smile  
-Tommy kissed Adam back-  
"Did you finish recording your new song?"  
"Yes, I finished it today..... "  
-Adam put his hand under Tommy’s shirt-  
"You sure?... cause you don’t sound real sure"  
"Oh I’m sure, I sent the final draft in. I just hope it’s good enough"  
-Tommy looked into Adam’s face; he thought it was so cute how Adam would get nervous and then play it off like nothing was wrong, kind of like he was doing right now. He put his arms around Adam's neck-  
"Everything is gonna be fine Adam, you can relax"  
-Adam just looked at him, Tommy leaned in and put his lips on Adam's mouth kissing and nibbling softly at Adam’s bottom lip. Tommy slid his tongue along Adam's bottom lip, waiting to be granted access to Adam's mouth. As Adam opened his mouth slowly, Tommy slid his tongue into his mouth, and started moving it all around the inside of Adam’s mouth, tasting everything that was uniquely Adam, after a while he slowly moved his lips from Adam’s mouth down his neck, sucking bruises and marking him as he went down his chest, opening the buttons on Adam’s shirt, to his nipples taking one in between his lips and sucking. Tommy heard a moan coming from Adam as he kept flicking his nipples with his tongue, after he took care of both of them with his mouth he continued kissing down his chest until he was at his pants-  
"Why don’t you say I take these off for a little bit hugh?" Tommy said while unzipping Adam’s pants  
"Wait...wait..wait...Tommy" Adam said  
-Tommy looked at Adam confused-  
"I thought we were just gonna be friends"  
"You don’t want me to do this?" Tommy asked  
"I didn’t say that...it’s just ... if we’re gonna just be friends...."  
"...Okay"  
-Tommy got off of Adam, leaving Adam very ready to go.-  
"Tommy you said you just wanted to be friends.....remember?"  
-Before Tommy could answer him his phone started ringing-  
"Hang on, I got to get that"  
-He walked over to his phone, looked at the caller Id and sighed-  
"Hello..."  
"What you doing?"  
"I was getting ready to have sex until you called and interrupted me sis..."  
"Oh sorry ummh....."  
"Didn’t you just leave?"  
"Yeah, I miss you already"  
"Yeah, somehow I find that hard to believe. What do you want?"  
"Can I come and visit you this weekend?"  
"Sis, I’m sorry but I’m pretty busy with work"  
"On the weekend?"  
"Yeah .. well when you guys came before, I fell behind, so I need to catch up"  
"Oh, I’m sorry"  
"Nothing to be sorry about, I’ll get it worked out"  
"Okay well, mom says hi"  
"Tell her I said hi too"  
"Bye, love you"  
"Bye, love you too"  
-Tommy hung up the phone, and then turned and looked at Adam-  
"We have to make our break up public"  
"Who was that?"  
"My sister, she wants to come back out again"  
"I’ll see what I can do about us breaking up. Did you have an idea?"  
"Hopefully nothing that will make either of us look bad to the papers"  
"…So, when do you want to do this?" Adam asked, nodding his head  
"The sooner, the better"  
"We can do it on Friday" Adam said after checking the planner on his phone  
"Why? What’s on Friday?"  
"Don’t you remember we had to attend that premier, for that new action movie?"  
"… And?" Tommy said confused  
"Well, I may just go alone and when the paps will shout me questions about why you’re not there, I’ll tell them I’m single again, that we are still friends, but things didn’t quite work out for us as lovers, or something like that."  
"Sounds like a plan to me" Tommy said  
"Tommy, I’d like for us to get back to the friends issue, or it’s gonna be difficult to hang around, don’t you think?" Adam said after a moment of silence  
"Well I’m hungry now. Why don’t we order some food"  
"Yes, ok. –Adam said quite confused– What do you want to order?"  
"Mexican food...of course"  
"Of course" Adam said, rolling his eyes  
-After calling to order the food Adam sat down next to Tommy-  
"So you want to watch a movie until they get here or just talk?" Adam asked, sensing Tommy didn’t really feel like digging up the “friends” issue right now and he didn’t want to force him to do so, even if he knew it was gonna be left hanging on their heads this way.  
"You want to watch another one of my movies?" Tommy asked in disbelief  
"Ah haa I brought some movies over with me, they’re upstairs with my stuff"  
-Tommy shook his head, laughing-  
"Go ahead....hey! how long have you had those movies up there?" he asked  
"Ummh, a couple days .. is there a problem?" he said laughing  
-Adam went upstairs and grabbed his movies and came back downstairs. Tommy picked up the first dvd and gave Adam a dirty look-  
"Really Adam?....Pretty Woman?"  
"What about it? It’s a good movie" Tommy reached over and slapped Adam’s thigh  
-Then he picked up another movie and started laughing-  
"So you like Disney movies, hugh?" he said, as he was picking up a couple of Disney movies  
"There is nothing wrong with cartoons."  
-Tommy just looked at him-  
"What? You don’t have to be a kid to watch them!" Adam said, defending himself  
"I didn’t say anything.... what do you want to watch?"  
-Adam grabbed a movie and put it in and then plopped down on the couch-  
"I need to get something to drink if I’m watching that movie.... you want something?"  
-Adam nodded yes, and Tommy walked  
into the kitchen grabbing them both a beer and going back to the living room just in time for the movie to start. He hated this movie, it was such a contradiction of real life, but Adam had watched his movies all the time, so it was only fair he’d watch this stupid movie with him-  
"Was it like that for you at first? You having problems with customers?" Adam asked Tommy  
"No"  
"Did you wear condoms?"  
"Yes, I still do"  
-Adam started to blush when he started to think of the things Tommy could be dressed up as-  
"Was it ever anything like this movie?"  
"Adam the only thing at all that my life and that woman’s life have in common is we both sleep with people for money, after that there is nothing similar about this movie okay?" Tommy said exasperated  
"Well, besides the whole beating up thing and pretending to be my boyfriend? nope, nothing at all."  
"In that movie his best friend beat her up.... Was it your best friend who beat me up? I don’t believe so. So there, you go, one less thing in common"  
-Adam gave him a look that said he didn’t agree with him-  
"Uhh hugh sure whatever you say..."  
-The door bell rang-  
"That must be the food...I’ll get it" Tommy said  
-Tommy stood up, walked over to the door opened it and as he paid for the food there was something about the man that was familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on it.  
"Thanks" he said taking the food and shutting the door  
-He walked back into the living room  
"Food is here, Adam"  
"Yumm yumm tacos" Adam laughed  
"Hey don’t eat them all, okay?"  
-He handed Adam a taco and leaned forward and gave him a kiss, Adam just looked at him as he pulled away from the kiss-  
"I know just friends, but friends can kiss, can’t they?" Tommy asked smirking  
"......ummmmh"  
-Tommy was gonna make Adam’s life very difficult!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank by beta Simo who helps me so much more than anyone could imagine.


	17. Tommy's Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has fun lots and lots of fun on his day off. But he also has to deal with his sister and his boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN'S SEXUAL CONTENT, SWEARING , TALK OF ABUSE***
> 
>  ~I would like to thank my beta Simo who helps me more than anyone could ever know~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Friday came, Adam went to the movie premiere alone. He arrived in a limo, nervous about what was about to happen when he got out of the car. He knew that they were about to swamp him with questions about Tommy and he just hoped he was ready for them all. As a valet opened his door, he stepped out and he put on a big smile, waving to everyone, while the reporters asked him the usual questions first.-

"Hey Adam over here..." Star reporter

"Hey Adam what are you wearing?" Star reporter

"Calvin Klein" Adam said

"Why isn’t Tommy with you Adam?" Peoples reporter

"Tommy and I are no longer together"

"Adam why aren’t you two together anymore?" Peoples reporter

"Tommy and I decided we are better off as friends then we are as a couple"

"Adam who broke up with who?" Peoples reporter asked

"It was a mutual agreement... thank you that’s all"

-Then Adam smiled and waved while walking, stopping here and there on his way to the entrance to sign autographs and take pictures with some of his fans. After making it inside he got a text from Tommy-

_(...I seen you on t.v I'm sorry you had to go threw that. –T.)_

_(...That's okay at least its over with now.)_

_(...Have fun tonight at the premiere. –T.)_

_(...Always )_

** *At Tommy's house* **

-Tommy's phone started ringing and from the caller ID he saw it was his sister-

"Hello" Tommy was trying to sound casual

"Why didn't you tell me you and Adam broke up?"

"How did you find out?" Tommy asked

"I watched the movie premiere on t.v. I saw his interview. Now why didn’t you tell me?" she said furious

"You know sis, the last time I checked, I did not have to tell you everything I do with my life"

"Was it because of what I saw?"

"No, it wasn’t, we just .. decided we were better off as friends"

"Are you sure Tommy?"

-Tommy was starting to get frustrated with his sister bugging him about Adam-

"Look me and Adam are fine, okay?"

"I don’t know..."

-Tommy interrupted her because he was getting angry with her for constantly getting into his damn business.-

"Look, nothing happened between us, okay! We were never dating, it was all an act. He was just trying to protect me from mom and dad!!" he yelled it at his sister before he realized it.

-Tommy slapped his hand over his mouth and his eyes got large-

"What!!" she yelled at her brother

-Tommy sighed-

"I’m sorry I lied to you, I really am" he said upset

"What else did you lie about?" she asked with an attitude

"I don’t work for him"

"Where do you work, then?"

-Tommy didn’t answer her right away-

"Tommy!"

"You won’t be happy"

"Just tell me, please"

"I work for an escort service"

-It was silent on the other line, until he heard her laughing-

"What’s so funny?"

"You’re joking, right?"

"Nope, I’m quite serious"

"Are you out of your mind?" she yelled at him

-He was expecting her to yell at him and to swear and scream at him, but she didn’t, she just yelled at him telling him he was out of his mind-

"Dad is going to kill you, you know that, right?"

"No, he isn’t, because dad’s not going to find out, you understand me?"

"How do you expect to tell me something like that and expect me not to say anything?"

"Easy, just keep your mouth shut. It’s not that hard. I’ve been doing it for years"

"Years? Tommy, really?"

"Really"

-He heard his sister mumbling on the other line, but he couldn’t tell what she was saying though-

"Wait, did he beat you up that night?"

-Tommy sighed-

"Nope, that would have been one of my clients"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!!!" she screamed at him

"Come on, did you think a guy as nice as Adam would do something like that, honestly?" Tommy said frustrated

"Well, you know what, you haven't been that good at picking out guys" she said with a sarcastic voice

"I have never had a problem with men" he said, pissed now

"Yeah, that’s why one of them ended up in jail and another one just disappeared" she said with an attitude

"You know what? You have no idea of what the fuck you’re talking about, so just shut up!" he said mad

"Whatever" she said rolling her eyes like he could see him

"Look, I got better things to do then to fight with you about stuff you know nothing about" he said angry

-She sighed, she loved her brother so much and she didn’t want him mad at her no matter what he did.....or what she might have said-

"Tommy, look, I don’t want you mad at me"

-He stayed silent-

"Tommy please, don’t do this. You’re all I really have left" she was starting to sound upset

-He still didn’t say anything, he loved his sister too, she was all he had besides his parents and he really didn’t count them, he just sighed before speaking-

"You know, considering the environment we were raised in I knew we would always be there for each other, no matter how bad we fought. You know tomorrow will come around and you will be sticking up for me for some reason or another and I, as always, will be that ass in the background laughing his head off while you do." He said with a grin and a small laugh.

-She started crying, he couldn’t see her or hear her, but he knew she was-

"We’re okay, Tommy?" she asked

"Sis, no matter what happens between us, we will always be okay"

"I love you Tommy.... and Tommy I promise I won’t tell dad anything"

"I love you too...I got to go" he said

"Ok, bye"

-He hung up the phone, he hadn’t planed on telling his sister what he did for a living, but he felt better now that she knew it wasn’t Adam who had hurt him. He had felt really bad that she thought it was him who did it. Tommy started to think about that night again and how scared he had been, then he replayed in his mind the next morning and started to wonder about the way his boss had acted when he had told him what had happened, Tommy was curious as to what his boss was going to do. Then, at that moment, Tommy wondered why his boss asked what he was doing there, when he had the habit to report in everyday after he met one of his clients. Then he started thinking about the way his boss reacted when he had shown him what had happened to him. He had never seen his boss act like that before and he had seen some of the other escorts in worse conditions before. He was wondering if his boss knew what had happened to him and was acting to make it look like he didn’t...... no his boss wouldn’t do that to him. That’s when Tommy's phone rang.-

"Hello?"

"Hey stranger, it’s been a long time"

"No, it hasn’t, dork ...it’s only been like one day, Adam"

-Adam started laughing-

"What you doing?"

"Talking to you"

"Besides that"

"Nothing.."

"Want to do something?"

"Adam aren’t we supposed to be broke up?"

"Tommy I’m bored, pleasssse"

-Tommy sighed-

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don’t know, ummm we can hang out at my place..... or yours, we can go see a movie, go get something to eat, go to a club, I don’t care, really"

"Okay Adam, every time we hang out at one of our houses we end up in bed and we can never agree on a movie. I don’t really like to dance and food? Well, I can do food, I guess"

-Adam laughed-

"We don’t always end up in bed Tommy, as a matter of fact, we never make it to the bed, and you’re right about the movie, besides I’ve just watched one and I think I had enough for today, but Tommy really, you’d look amazing while moving your hips, come on now, and who can’t do food? the only question is what kind?" he said laughing

-Tommy just laughed-

"Trust me these hips do not move, not on a dance floor at least...and anything sounds good right about now"

-Adam started laughing-

"I’ll be there in an hour to get you, okay?" Adam asked

"Alright"

-Tommy hung up his phone and went up to shower and change his clothes. After about an hour the doorbell rang and Adam was at the door. Tommy opened it straight away and smiled at Adam’s smiling face. They walked to Adam’s car and drove off.-

"So did you decide what you wanted to eat?" Tommy asked

"I thought we could go to the first restaurant I took you to" Adam said

-Tommy just nodded-

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that’s fine"

-They pulled in front of the restaurant and, after parking the car, Adam got out and opened the door for Tommy-

"Ahhh, thank you" Tommy said with a grin

"Oh knock it off and come on" Adam said with a grin

-They walked into the restaurant and waited to be seated-

"Reservation for Lambert" Adam said to the receptionist

-The man looked up at Adam and dropped his pen on the floor as he started to fumble through the book, looking for Adam's reservation-

"Yes..umm r..right this way sir" the man started to walk away

-Adam and Tommy followed him to the back of the restaurant -

"When you called you asked for a private table. This is the most private we have, sir"

"Thank you" Adam said with a big smile

-Tommy looked at Adam and then sit in one of the two chairs, followed by Adam. The man gave them their menu and soon walked away, leaving Tommy and Adam alone-

"So you asked for a private table, hugh?" Tommy asked with a smirk on his face

"Well after our last experience here, I thought you might want a little more privacy this time" he said with a smile

-Tommy looked down remembering what had happened when they were there the last time, he just frowned, he wished it had been just a bad dream but it hadn’t. It had really happened. That was another bad part of his life he would have to deal with, better sooner than later. He looked up at Adam then and smiled, at least right now, for a little while, there was something good in it. He noticed Adam was playing with his fingers like he was thinking about something. Something that he might want to ask, but didn’t know how to ask. He just smiled at Adam and grabbed his hand.-

"What’s the matter?" Tommy asked

-Adam looked at him a little nervous-

"Well, I just have been thinking about something" he said as he rubbed his thumb across Tommy’s hand

"What about?"

"Well I .. well I was just wondering if you have thought about what I asked you. You know about coming and working with me" Adam said, looking at Tommy curiously

-Tommy looked away from Adam’s stare, he had been waiting for Adam to bring this up again, he let go of Adam’s hand and started running his hands through his hair. He didn’t know what to say, because he didn’t have an answer for Adam, yet-

"Adam ...Adam I don’t know"

"Can I ask what’s making you stay?..... It can’t possibly be the money"

-Tommy started laughing, then he patted Adam’s hand

"Adam I make more money than you think I do....a lot more" he said and then laughed

"And how much do you make?"

-Tommy took out his phone and pulled up the calculator and punched in some numbers then, after the total popped up, he turned it and looked at Adam-

"Well roughly 1.2 million, but that’s not including weekends and before my boss takes his cut oh and that is not including what you paid me this year. Like I said, I’m not cheap"

-Adam just stared at Tommy with a look of disbelief-

"You didn’t think I made that much, did you?"

-Adam shook his head no-

"Yeah...so the comment about the money..." Tommy just shook his head

"You would be taking a big pay cut" he said looking down

"Oh yeah" Tommy said

"But you would be playing music again" Adam said

"I know" he said, smiling at Adam

-Adam smiled back at him-

"Trust me, that’s the only reason I haven’t said no yet" Tommy said

"Really?"

"There's something about them, your band, I mean, .... something I haven’t been able to find with anyone in along time" Tommy was staring off now

"You know what? me and the band are getting together tomorrow for a jam session, why don’t you come jam with us?" Adam looked at Tommy with hope

-Adam knew if he could get Tommy to play with his band again he might be able to get Tommy to come join his band for good. He just had to put the bait out there and hope Tommy will bite-

"I don’t know Adam..." Tommy was a little uneasy

"You know, they have been asking about if you were ever going to play with us again." Adam wasn’t lying, they had asked a couple times if Tommy would ever play again with them, because they had felt the possibilities his presence in the band would create.

-Tommy was still looking a little unsure-

"Oh come on! it will be fun" Adam said, giving Tommy's arm a little push

-Tommy just turned and looked at Adam-

"Okay, I guess...but if you’re lying to me about them saying they wanted to play with me again I’m out of there, you understand?" Tommy said as he poked Adam in the chest

-As Adam nodded he thought that yes, Tommy took the bite. Then he picked up his menu and started reading it over, trying to decide what really looked good-

"Good evening gentlemen, can I take your order" a waitress asked a few minutes later

"Yeah, I'll have the lasagna with a garden salad, thank you" Adam said

"What kind of dressing would you like?"

"Umm can I get a poppy seed dressing please"

"Of course, sir.. what would you like to drink?"

"I was thinking of a good bottle of Chianti, please?"

"Yes sir...and for you sir?"

-The waitress looked at Tommy-

"Yeah, I’ll have your mexican selection platter" he smiled at Adam

-Adam looked at Tommy and grinned-

"Okay will that be it?"

"Yup"

-The waitress took the menus and walked away-

"What?" Tommy said with a grin

"I should have just taken you to Taco Bell"

"You know me and tacos .."

"I know, I know, they’re like air to you"

-Tommy just smiled. Him and Adam sat at the table talking and sipping wine while they waited for their food, Adam couldn’t help but smile every time he saw Tommy laugh, seeing a light in his eyes that normally wasn’t there. Tonight Tommy seemed so happy and he wished he knew what it was about. Adam just smiled and nodded his head as Tommy kept talking, after awhile their food arrived and they sat there quietly eating-

"Why do you like me so much?" Tommy asked out of nowhere

-Adam looked at him surprised; that was the last thing he expected Tommy to ask him, he knew there was something about Tommy that drew him in, he wasn’t like anyone Adam had ever meet before, he just felt so connected to him, like they were supposed to be together, no matter what. It was just something Adam felt in his stomach and he didn’t know how to explain that to Tommy without freaking him out-

"Honestly Tommy, you’re easy to talk to and it’s hard to find someone who is willing to look past the fact that I’m Adam Lambert the singer and see just Adam, you know?" he said as he shrugged his shoulders

-Tommy nodded his head and then took another bite of his taco-

"That wasn’t what you wanted to hear, was it?" Adam asked looking down at his plate?

"Honestly, I don’t know what I expected to hear. I have to admit it was better than hearing ‘because you are a whore’, though" he said and then looked away from Adam and continued to eat

"I would never call you that, Tommy" he said looking at Tommy with a serious face

"You would be surprised what some people would say in the heat of the moment" Tommy was playing with his food now

-Adam lifted Tommy’s face up so he was looking at him-

"I’m not that guy, Tommy" he took Tommy's face in his hands

-Tommy leaned into Adams hand and closed his eyes. Adam leaned in and kissed Tommy on the forehead-

"Why don’t we get out of here?" Adam said

-Tommy opened his eyes looking at Adam-

"Where you want to go?" Tommy asked

"Well I was going to take you home.....did you want to go somewhere else?" Adam asked

"I want to go back to your house" Tommy said and turned his head and kissed Adam's palm

-Adam looked at him and he was looking very serious. So he stood up, paid the bill and they left to drive toward Adam’s house. The only thing going through his head right now was he wanted Tommy so bad but was he ready for him now. After the long silent drive back to Adam's house they finally pulled into his garage. Adam got out and opened the door for Tommy. Tommy looked at Adam with a dirty look this time-

"Dude, I appreciate the thought but please, stop opening my door, you’re making me feel like a girl, okay?" He kissed Adam on the cheek and put his hand on his arm.

"Alright"

-Adam turned and started to walk toward the door in his garage that lead inside his house, Tommy followed him. Adam shut and locked the door behind Tommy. When he turned back around Tommy had already taken his jacket off and was hanging it up. Adam took his off and hung it next to Tommy's. He stood there, looking at Tommy while he took off his shoes. When he noticed Adam watching him, Tommy just smiled and Adam started to take his shoes off as well.-

"Do you want something to drink?" Adam asked

-Tommy looked at Adam with a smirk and started to walk over toward him-

"No Adam, I don’t want anything to drink"

-He pulled Adam down and kissed him. Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy, pulling him closer. Tommy reached around grabbing Adam's hair pulling it hard enough to pull a moan from Adam; Tommy smiled into Adam's lips as he leaned forward thrusting his tongue into Adam’s mouth, exploring every inch with the tip of his tongue. Their hands fumbled while they struggled to pull off each other’s clothing, until they were finally standing naked in Adam living room. Adam pulled Tommy towards his couch when Tommy stopped him.

"Wait..wait... do you have anything?"

"You don’t?"

"I don’t carry it around in my pocket Adam....and I’m not working, remember?"

"Hang on"

-Adam ran upstairs but it was taking a few minutes and Tommy started a debate in his head: ‘Adam is probably going to get what we needed out of his bedroom, so why don’t I just go up there? I don’t know, because every time we start in a bed, he always comes up with a reason to stop?’ So Tommy decided he would wait right where he was, because beds haven’t been the best of luck when he had tried to get some from Adam before. A few minutes later Adam came back downstairs, in all his naked glory, holding a tube of lube and a couple of condoms. Adam smiled triumphantly at him as he walked back towards him.

Adam took Tommy by the waist and almost threw him across the couch. Tommy landed sprawled out looking up at Adam with a big old grin, laughing. As soon as Adam crawled up on Tommy he started tracing his hands up and down Tommy’s slender body, kissing and sucking on his neck, licking at his nipples, nipping at his ear. Tommy whimpered as he felt Adam slipping his fingers inside him; he leant forward a little more, giving Adam more room. Adam snaked a hand up his back to his shoulder, digging his fingers in a little as he crooked the fingers inside Tommy making him groan. Adam passed one of the condoms to Tommy and asked him to put it on him, he then covered it with lube and positioned himself at Tommy’s entrance. Slowly he entered Tommy, once he was inside he moved his hand from Tommy’s shoulder to his hair and pulled back on it hard as he thrust deep inside. Tommy cried out as he gripped on to Adam 's back, pushing up against Adam with each movement. Tommy reached between them to stroke himself when Adam slapped his hand away.

"No, you cum when I say it’s okay"

-Tommy moaned at that, but Adam just smiled as he continued to thrust deep inside of Tommy-

"Adam...Please.."

"What?"

"Please?...I..I.. Need"

"You need what? Tell me what you need?"

"Adam I need to cum please Adam please?"

-Adam started too slow down, he liked it when Tommy begged, it turned him on so much more -

"I don’t know...."

-Adam pulled out of Tommy really slow and then went back in really fast and started to use his fingers as well-

"Oh ..my ....fuck" "You like that, hugh?"

"Ppp..please aa.dam?"

-Adam knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, so he slid his hand around and wrapped it around Tommy’s throbbing cock, gripping as he stroked and massaged it . Tommy moaned and panted as Adam worked his body, twisting his hips and thrusting deep inside him, driving him closer to the edge.

"Please...Adam .. Harder Adam ....Please!"

"I like when you beg for me!"

Their cries of pleasure were loud and frantic, their voices hoarse, as Tommy cummed all over Adams hand and a few thrusts later Adam was cumming himself, groaning Tommy’s name and screaming into the dim light, his release so intense his body shook. One thing he loved about his couch was that it was big, so when he finished he laid down next to Tommy. Tommy curled himself around Adam, wanting to feel like this for as long as possible, before he had to go back to his real life.

"Can I ask you something?" Adam asked after a few minutes of content silence

"Is it going to make me mad?"

"It might?"

"Then no"

"Tommy..."

"Go ahead"

"If you don’t like your job, then why do you do it?"

"I thought I already answered you: the money"

"Wouldn’t you be able to live with less than you’re earning now?"

"Probably, how much money are we talking about here, Adam?"

"I’m not sure, it’ll depend on a few things, but probably about 500.000 yearly"

"That’s not bad, actually, even if it’s a big pay cut, but not as much, since most of the money I earned so far is in the bank, plus I own my house, I own two actually, well three if you want to count the one I got my sister for when her ass decides she wants to move out of my parents’, but yeah, didn’t you wonder how the hell I bought all those guitars and that artwork in my house, oh shit and the cars?"

"I only seen a couple guitars and..... what cars?"

"I thought you parked your car in my garage?"

"No"

-Tommy started laughing-

"Honey, I’m a collector, I collect art work, cars and well, guitars have always been my babies, but you obviously have paid more attention to the ass I don’t have!" Tommy said laughing

"How much you ever spent on one?"

-Tommy's eyes went wide and sighed-

"Trust me you don’t want to know"

"Why?"

"I’m still kicking my self in the ass for that one"

"Now you have to tell me"

-Tommy dropped his head and started shacking it-

"50,000"

"Oh my fucking god! are you serious why would you spend that much money?"

"I got it from an auction house, it was a beautiful guitar, it still is, there was this guy there, a real asshole, going on and on about how he can win anything he wanted and he wanted that guitar and well.."

"You had to show him up" Adam had a smirk on his face

-Tommy put his hands on his face-

"Well can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"If money isn’t an issue, what’s stopping you from just coming and working for me?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah?"

"Adam I’m not going to lie to you, when I played with you guys last time I enjoyed it, yes, I enjoyed playing again, but it was one time. In order to be in a band and for it work for me I have to have chemistry with the band, everything has to work for me and everyone has to work well together or it will not work for me, and I’m not going to just up and quit my job and take the chance of it not working out"

"What if you do both for awhile and then make your decision?" Adam asked

-Tommy sat and thought that was not a bad idea, it was actually worth a try-

"I can try that...but for right now, why don’t we just cuddle up and go to sleep?" he smiled at Adam

"Sounds like a good idea to me, but, please, let’s go upstairs to my bed, my back will be killing me in the morning if we stay here"

-Before lifting himself off the couch and taking Tommy’s hand is his, Adam looked down at Tommy’s face, just smiling. His plan was working. Tommy would be out of that damn job soon and would be with him. He had just to make sure Tommy realized he belongs with him.-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not mean to mean to offend anyone so if I do I apologize.
> 
>  
> 
> ~LIVE, LOVE, LEARN~


	18. It's just time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it has been such along time since my last posting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ******WARNING******  
>  Mild use of swearing, use of sexual talk

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**THE NEXT MORNING**

 

-Adam woke up to an empty bed. He got up and checked the bathroom to see if Tommy was in there, and when he couldn’t find him there he went downstairs in search of him.-

"Tommy you down here?" he called out  
"I'm in the kitchen Adam"  
"Hey, what you doing ?" Adam asked smiling  
"Well, I am making some coffee, cause I need to go into work this morning"

-Adam looked away from Tommy-

"What’s wrong Adam?" Tommy asked  
"Nothing" he said in a small voice, still looking away from Tommy  
"You do know I can tell when you’re lying, right?" Tommy said

-Adam didn't say anything-

"Adam, come on! What’s going on?"  
"I just didn't know you went into work during the day?"

-Tommy looked at Adam and then started laughing-

"Adam I do, I do other things there you know? It’s not a night time job." 

-Tommy just smiled and started to drink his coffee, when he noticed that Adam was pouting he put the cup down on the counter.-

"Adam, come here, please"  
"What?"  
"Come here" he said as he motioned to Adam to go to him

-Adam walked over and stood in front of Tommy, who wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him towards him, so Adam put his arms on Tommy’s shoulders and around his neck.-

"You know we’re supposed to be broken up, right?" Tommy said smiling up at him.

-Adam grinned at him and then leaned down and kissed him and then, as he pulled away, he rested his forehead on Tommy’s-

"You do remember we weren’t really dating. Don’t you?"  
"I do, do you?" Tommy gave Adam a peck on the lips and then went back to looking at him  
"It was hard to tell sometimes" Adam said and then moved one step away 

-Tommy looked at him with puzzlement-

"Adam, are you okay?"  
"I’m fine"

-As Tommy looked at him, he knew Adam wasn’t okay. He knew it for sure because he wasn’t either and he didn’t know what to do about it. This was all new for him, he didn’t date and this was one of the reasons why. Adam seamed at a loss, he ran his hand through his hair, as if he didn’t know what to do with himself-

"What time are you gonna be done at work?"  
"I’m not sure, why?"  
"We were gonna play together today, remember?"  
"Oh yeah...umm " Tommy started to think for a minute

"You know what? I will go in, fill out some paperwork and talk to my boss about a thing I need to discuss with him and then I’m yours for the rest of the day, okay? That will probably take me about 2 hours tops, okay?"

-Adam nodded his head. Tommy finished his coffee and then got up, gave Adam a kiss and left to go to work.-

**TOMMY'S WORK**  


"Hey Kitty, you got those papers for me to fill out?"

-She was confused the papers had been filled out last and sent up stairs already-

"Tommy, those have been filled out already, I just assumed...."  
"Kitty, I didn’t do it... but I have a feeling I know who did" he said turning around 

-Tommy walked up to his boss' office. He knocked on the door and then walked in-

"Hi Tommy, I didn’t expect to see you in today"  
"Well, there were a few things I had to do today"  
"Like?"  
"Well you see that’s the funny thing, I can’t do one of them"  
"Why not?"  
"Well it’s already been done and what is so funny about the whole thing is I didn’t do it"  
"Oh well that’s a good thing, right? Then you don’t have to do it...less work for you"

-Tommy just looked at him-

"I would agree with you any other time if the person who did it for me wasn’t trying to hide the paperwork from me"

-Tommy sat down in a chair across from his boss looking at him with a straight face-

"Really interesting theory there, Tommy"  
"A theory, hugh?....I'll be back in a few minutes"

-Tommy left his boss' office and was gone for about 25 minutes. When he came back he was holding a handful of papers. He looked at his boss and then threw the papers at him-

"What the hell Tommy!"  
"You have lied to me one too many times, find someone else who can fuck better than me!!" Tommy turned around and slammed the door.

-As Tommy's boss was trying to see what the papers Tommy had thrown at him were about, he realized they were stating his resignation.-

"DAMN IT!!" he screamed.

-Tommy stormed out into the street and was already calling Adam-

"So is that job still available?"  
"Tommy?"  
"Yes!"  
"What’s wrong?"  
"Adam, is it?"  
"Yeah, of course, for you"  
"I'll take it"  
"Where are you at?"  
"I’m getting in my car just now. Where you at?"  
"The studio, wanna play?"  
"Oh babe! I would love to. Let me stop by my house and grab my guitars, okay?"  
"Okay, I’ll see you in a bit, then"  


**AT ADAM'S STUDIO**

"We got Tommy!!"

-Everyone started cheering-

"It’s about time!"  
"It’s taken him long enough! Damn Adam I thought I was gonna have to go kidnap him" said Aaron.

-Adam laughed-

"He is very hard to convince"  
"Hey Adam, are you guys gonna be okay working together with you two not together anymore and everything?" Adam's brother asked

-Adam looked down at the floor shyly-

"We’ll be okay, we’re still good friends"  
"You’re good friends still?"  
"Yeah, we are" he just smiled 

-They all looked at Adam and then looked at each other knowingly and immediately decided that whatever Tommy and Adam had was more than friends, either they wanted to admit it or not and they were willing to help them see that-

**BACK WITH TOMMY**

-Tommy was very upset about what had happened at his job, he couldn’t believe his boss would do that to him. It made him think what else he may have lied about during the years he had worked for him. He had been having a bad feeling lately, especially about his last client, when he got beaten up. For some reason he had started thinking he was behind it, even if he didn’t know why he would do something like that and he knew he probably just sounded paranoid but he just couldn’t shake that feeling. That’s what he was going to originally go there to talk to him about, but then the stuff with the paper work happened and he lied about hiding it from him. Tommy had made 2+2 and decided enough was enough. Once Tommy arrived at home he run upstairs, grabbed 2 of his guitars and went quickly back to his car and started driving toward Adam’s studio when his phone rang. On the screen Tommy saw it was his ex-boss -

"Yes?" Tommy said coldly  
"You can’t just up and quit on me Tommy"  
"Actually yes, I can"  
"We have a contract, Tommy"  
"Actually that was up 4 months ago, look at the date.... I’m a free man, I can do whatever I want"  
"You won’t ever be good at anything else"  
"Okay, that’s why I already have another job, right?"

-The line was silent for a few minutes, until Tommy got tired and said-

''As much as I would like to listen to myself breath I got better things to do"

-He hung up the phone and a few minutes later he reached Adam’s studio and parked his car, turned his phone off, took his guitars and walked into the studio where he was greeted by Adam and his band-

"Well we were wondering when you where gonna join us" said Aaron

-Tommy smiled-

"Just needed a little persuasion"

-Everyone was smiling but Adam, because he could tell something wrong.-

"Tommy, can I talk to you alone for a sec?"

-Tommy nodded and followed Adam in his changing room.-

"What’s up?"  
"I was gonna ask you the same thing"  
"What you mean?"  
"Come on Tommy, not that I’m not over the moon about you being here, but really, what’s going on?"

-Tommy looked around the room, buying some time, then looked at Adam before looking down at the floor-

"I quit my job"

-Adam was surprised, because that was the last thing he expected to hear, he was also very happy to hear it because he hated Tommy working that job, but he knew that Tommy was upset and that something big must have happened in order for him to quit, so he tried not to let it show it too much-

"What happened?" he asked, his voice warm and empathic  
"He just kept lying to me about things and I think he might have been behind that beating, I mean I don’t have proof or anything, just a bad feeling I have...." he looked down 

-Adam went to him, put a finger under his chin and made Tommy look into his eyes as he started speaking-

"Tommy, I know you liked that job and somehow I hate to say this, but not really, because I’m not sorry that you don’t work there anymore: I hated you working there, I hated thinking about you with other men..." 

-Tommy looked at him with a ‘oh really?’ look-

"You know if it weren’t for that job you hated so much we would have never met. I want you to just remember that, okay?"

-Tommy looked around and since there was no one there he leaned up and pecked Adam real quick- 

"So you think about me with other men, hugh?" he said with a smirk

-Adam gave him a dirty look-

"Don’t even start, remember I saw you with Sutan, so really, it is not like I don’t have a pretty clear memory of that! .... Now let’s go, so we can start playing"  
"Oh, but I just started playing" he said, as he started laughing

-Adam just shook his head, as they headed back to the band, which was waiting for them just where they had left them-

"Hey Tommy, so are you officially one of us now?" asked Aaron  
"If you all will have me, yes"  
"Yes!!" they all shouted together  
"Mmhh, I don’t know guys, he plays around too much, I think I’m gonna get a different bass player" Adam said smiling

-They all started throwing paper at him-

"Hey! What the hell!" Adam said laughing

-Tommy started laughing, too-

"Okay, I guess you can stay" he smiled fondly at Tommy  
"Well geez, now I think I’ll only stay if you leave" 

-Adam put his hand on his chest acting upset and then tackled Tommy, using the height difference at his advantage. They just started laughing and everyone else was just watching with knowing looks on their faces, more determined than ever to get them back together-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my beta Simo who helps me more than anyone could possibly know. Thankyou.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> 


	19. Don't hate me...please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is scared and goes to his sister for help. Adam learns something about tommy's family that he didn't know before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!  
> SEXUAL SCENE'S ( ROUGH & SENSUAL SEX) , VIOLENCE, SWEARING

**chapter 19**

_**1 week later** _

_-Tommy and Adam were at his studio working on a new song when Tommy's phone started ringing. When Tommy didn’t answer it the first time Adam didn’t think anything about it because he was just as much a workaholic as Adam was, so he just took it as if Tommy didn’t want to answer it while at work. But when it started ringing again right away and Tommy just ignored it again, Adam was a little annoyed because if he wasn’t going to answer it, then he needed to turn it off. Adam was about to tell him so when it did go off again, but just before he could say anything, Tommy looked down at his phone and seamed really pissed off and turned it off. Then he looked at Adam, who just looked aggravated from the damn phone, that shouldn’t have been on it in the first place-_

"Sorry about that, my sister has been trying to get me to come home, and she just won’t leave me alone".

_-Adam knew he was lying because his sister never called him during the day anymore, but he just nodded his head and looked back at his music sheets_ -

"Well, look, I would appreciate it if you kept your phone off while we were working, okay?"

"Yeah, no problem"

"Thanks"

_-Over the past week Tommy had been pushing Adam away from him. He didn’t like Adam touching him, he didn’t talk to him outside of work, it was almost as if they had been in a real relationship and had broke up for real and the worst part about the whole thing was Adam had no idea why. Tommy had seemed moody and on edge the past week and still he wouldn’t talk to anyone about his reasons, every time someone asked him what was wrong he just snapped at them.-_

"Hey, Tommy what are you doing tonight?"

"I’m just going home, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a movie or something"

_-Tommy just looked at him-_

"No, thanks, I think I’m going to just go home and go to bed tonight Adam" he said, then looked down to his guitar

_-Adam looked at him puzzled.-_

"Aww, come on, we haven’t hung out in forever Tommy"

_-Tommy looked up-_

"Look Adam, let’s keep this professional, okay?"

"Tommy, I hang out with all my band mates, it’s no big deal, just last Friday me and Aaron went clubbing together"

"Well then ask Aaron to come watch a movie with you"

"I wanted to watch a movie with you"

- _Tommy just sighed_ -

"If we’re not going to be working, can I go home?"

- _Adam looked at him wondering what the hell was Tommy's problem. Things were going so good for them, then all of a sudden, when he came to work for him, they just went downhill.-_

"What’s going on with you? Ever since you been here, you have been different, did something happen that I don’t know about?"

_-Tommy put his guitar down and stood up. He walked across the room turning away from Adam and just stared at the wall for a while in a daze.-_

"Tommy, is there?"

_-A few minutes passed like that and finally Adam got up and walked up behind Tommy, not touching him, because he knew how Tommy hadn’t wanted to be touched lately, but stood close enough to Tommy that he could smell his cologne.-_

"It was about a week ago...." Tommy said softly

_-Adam realized that was when Tommy started acting different.-_

"....It was the day we all went to that new club that had that opening .. when I came home that night there was an envelope sitting on my kitchen counter...."

_-Tommy pulled his arms up and crossed them in front of him_ -

"Tommy what was in it?"

_-Tommy took one of his hands and covered his face but Adam could tell Tommy was terrified and he wanted to know why_.-

"Tommy what was in it?" he repeated softly

"I changed my mind I don’t want to talk about this... let’s just finish working, okay?"

"Tommy..."

"NO!! Adam" he screamed

_-Tommy stormed over to the other side of the room, Adam walked up behind him again, standing there, not saying anything.-_

"Adam, I don’t even know how the damn thing got into my house, it was just sitting there, waiting for me"

"You wanna tell me what happened?"

- _Tommy crossed his arms in front of himself again and looked down.Adam stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Tommy. He leaned forward and talked softly into Tommy’s ear.-_

"You don’t have to talk to me about it but Tommy, but if it is bothering you this much, it might help to talk about it."

- _Tommy nodded his head_ -

"Can we sit on your couch though? It’s more comfortable than these chairs?" he said pointing at the chairs in the studio.

"Sure, whatever you want" Adam just smiled

- _Adam had put a couch in his office last year when he was spending more time at the office than he was at home. He told them if they were gonna work him to the bone then he needed somewhere beside the floor to crash when he was tiered. Adam would end up doing more of his work on that couch than at his desk._

_After walking into Adam's office and sitting down on the couch Tommy pulled his knees up to his chest and his head down onto his knees. Adam had planned on sitting with him but after seeing how he was curled into himself, he decided he would sit on the other end of the couch and offer the comfort that it appeared Tommy needed. After sitting down he looked over at Tommy who was just looking at him._

_Adam reached his arms out to him.-_

"You wanna come over here and talk or stay there?"

- _Tommy looked at him for a minute and then crawled into Adam's lap putting his head onto his chest.-_

"What happened?"

- _He heard Tommy take a deep breath.-_

"I went home cause I was really tired, remember....."

　

 

 

**_***FLASHBACK***_ **

****

**_-Tommy was opening his front door talking to himself.-_ **

**_"I can’t believe them assholes kept me out this damn late"._ **

**_-After he shut and locked the door, he hung up his keys and started toward the kitchen to get something to drink, that’s when he saw the large yellow envelope sitting on the countertop. He stopped dead in his tracks, looking around the kitchen, he picked up the envelope, as he opened it he pulled out a bunch of different things, but it was mainly photos. They appeared to be of him with his clients, and he didn’t know, how the hell, they had been taken. As he continued to go through the pictures he started to find pictures of him and Adam when he wasn’t working, and there were pictures of him just out and about and some of Adam out and about. He obviously had a stalker. Eventually he got to the bottom of the pile where there was a bunch of pictures clipped together. He took the clip off and started to go through those pictures, once he realized what they were, he threw them down and jumped away... those were pictures of when he was getting beat up. Then, all of a sudden, his phone started ringing. He didn’t even bother to see who it was, he just answered it.-_ **

**_"Hello"_ **

**_"Did you get what I sent you?"_ **

**_-Tommy looked around his house, scared now.-_ **

**_"Why?"_ **

**_"You didn’t think it would be that easy to just leave, did you Tommy?"_ **

**_"How did you do it? The pictures?"_ **

**_"Oh, if I told you that, then I wouldn’t be able to do it anymore, now would I?"_ **

**_-He didn’t say anything-_ **

**_"Look, Tommy, you’re gonna come back like a good little boy and those pictures won’t make their way home to mommy and daddy, ok?"_ **

**_"You don’t really think that is supposed to scare me, do you?_ **

**_"Do as you’re told and I will leave your little boy toy alone."_ **

**_-He got quiet again at the mention of Adam, what should he do?-_ **

**_"I see that got your attention Tommy, let me make this simple for you, you have something I want and you’re gonna do what I say or I’m gonna make sure he never sings again. Tommy, if you try and run I might have to go and take Adam for a drive, you know, show him around, you think he would like that Tommy? I will give you until the end of the month to finish your little vacation you’re on, but then you will be back here, oh and Tommy, when I call you, you better answer. I’m done playing games with you."_ **

**_-He didn’t even give Tommy a chance to say anything, he just hung up the phone. Tommy sat on his couch pulling his knees to his chest. What the hell was he supposed to do? He had feelings for Adam, he wanted to be with him, he was done with this lifestyle, but what was he supposed to do? He looked down and saw all the pictures on the floor by his feet, but the one that stood out to him the most was a picture of him and Adam kissing. It was the first time Adam had kissed him when it had nothing to do with work, it meant so much to him. It was then that he realized that he would never put Adam in danger again. He knew he would have to distance himself from Adam and everyone else and think of something because he could not go back to that job.-_ **

**_***END OF FLASHBACK***_ **

　

- _When Tommy was done telling Adam what had happened, he pulled him tighter up against him, then Tommy heard him sigh and then felt Adam kiss him on the top of his head_.-

"This is why you have been pulling away from me? Away from everyone? You should have come to me. I care more about you than if I’m gonna be singing tomorrow"

"Adam, he threated more than just that, you idiot"

"Yeah, if you tried to run, if I heard you right" Adam said to him

"Adam, this guy is dangerous, I was just trying to keep you safe"

"By putting your self in danger?"

"I’m not in any danger.... he wants me back because I make him a lot of money?"

"Really, because if I understood everything right, he is the idiot behind you getting the shit beaten out of you...and you know if that’s the way he treats someone that makes a lot of money for him, I hate to see how he treats the ones who don’t make that much for him... and why the hell are you defending him?" Adam said angry.

"I’m not defending him!" he said starting to get up, but Adam didn’t let him up and said

"Ohh no! I’m not letting you run away from me"

"I’m not .. I wasn’t .." he sat back, pouting

"Now, what is the plan?"

- _Tommy didn’t answer him. He just started moving around on Adam’s lap uneasily, and picking at his nails. That was when Adam knew Tommy wasn’t telling him something_.-

"Tommy?"

"I kinda already took care of it" Tommy said looking down at his hands like if he was being scalded

"What do you mean? How?"

"Don’t worry about it. It’s taken care of" he said, still looking at his hands

"If I don’t need to worry, why are you still acting funny?"

- _Tommy started wiggling around again_ -

"Tommy, please sit still, you’re making me even more nervous. Now what did you do?"

"I made a call.. and by the end of the month it will be taken care of"

"Really? And who did you call?"

- _Tommy just looked down_ -

"I’m assuming it wasn’t the police or a lawyer, since I haven’t seen neither and they don’t give you a time line of when they will fix everything...well not the time line you’re talking about anyways. So Tommy, who did you call?"

"My....sister" he said really low.

"Come again" Adam thought he must have heard him wrong, because there was nothing that little girl could do.

"I called my sister" Tommy repeated more firmly.

"Tommy, I understand you and your sister are close, but something like this is serious, a little sisterly advice isn’t what you needed"

- _Tommy grinned a little as he thought about the advice his sister gave him.-_

"What?" Adam said

"You have seen where I grew up, you have seen who I grew up with, and as much as I hate my parents, I still can’t help but love them. They’re the only family I have, even though sometimes I wish I could trade them for another (he smiled to himself), but you know as screwed up as we are, there is two good things about my family... my sister and the name itself." He grinned but didn’t say anything else.

- _Adam was sitting there very confused, he had asked Tommy one thing and he had started talking about something else.-_

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you on something Tommy?" Adam asked flustered.

- _Tommy laughed wholeheartedly.-_

"No, I’m not on anything and before you ask I’m not drunk either" he said, grinning up at Adam.

"Tommy tell me what’s going on in that head of yours" Adam said as he started to run his fingers through Tommy’s hair

"If I tell you, you can tell no one and you can’t get mad at me, promise?" he looked at Adam with a pleading look.

- _Adam looked down at him, he was really curious now, but he was also a little worried too, even though he hadn’t known Tommy for long, this was the first time he had asked him not to get mad at him.-_

"I promise" Adam said, reluctantly.

"A couple days after I got the envelope I called my sister......"

 

_*****FLASHBACK***** _

_**"Yes, Tommy what can I do for you at this fine hour?" she said sarcastically. She had sounded like she had just woke up** _

_**"Were you sleeping?"** _

_**"Not all of us are awake at 6am, Tommy"** _

_**"Hun, it’s 1 in the afternoon"** _

_**-He could hear her jumping around in the background.-** _

_**"Shit.. how the fuck did I sleep this late? damn I’m fucking late for work...."** _

_**"You work on Sundays now?"** _

_**"Today’s Sunday?"** _

_**"Are you drunk?" Tommy asked her seriously** _

_**"No, I was on Friday though and Saturday too" she started laughing** _

_**"Did you go to dinner at the parental's?"** _

_**"That’s why I was drunk, I got to listen to him talk about what a disappointment his son is and how he will not allow his daughter to be the same way"** _

_**-Tommy had gone completely silent.-** _

_**"Tommy you still there?"** _

_**"Yeah, I’m here, sis, I’m so sorry you have to go through that because of me" he said sounding upset** _

_**"Oh please, Tommy I’ll put up with it just to know one of us gets to do something we want, we knew growing up our life was pretty much a pile of shit, we just had to find some glitter and ribbons to make it look pretty, and honestly honey I’m glad you got out, he was always harder on you. Oh, but I so wish you could have been here, your mouth would have hit the floor, I know mine did! Shit, I think everyone who was in the house got whiplash, you will never guess what happened"** _

_**"What?" Tommy didn’t talk to his sister that much, so he would let her talk a little before he would ask her for this huge favor.** _

_**"Okay me, mom, and dad are sitting at the table, right?"** _

_**"Alright"** _

_**"Well let me tell you this first, for some reason, since they came out too see you, mom has been really weird. I mean, like, she hasn’t been eating much, she like isn’t talking much, and I mean less than normal, she like never leaves the library, she seems like she’s somewhere else"** _

_**-Tommy didn’t like the sound of that.-** _

_**"Okay, go on"** _

_**"Remember when we were at Adam’s?"** _

_**"Yeah, how could I forget it"** _

_**"Well, mom had the cook make what Adam’s mom made that night for dinner"** _

_**"Okay, go on"** _

_**"Okay, well anyways, we’re sitting at the table and DeDe brings out some food and puts some on mom’s plate, you know the little amounts she always eats, well she eats it all okay, well when she is done DeDe comes to take her plate away and mom stops her and asks her if she could bring more food out to the table. I was smiling because I just thought finally mom was gonna eat more than a damn spoonful of food, you know?"** _

_**"Okay" Tommy said, uncertain of where this was going.** _

_**"Well DeDe gave mom a little more and went to walk away but mom stopped her and asked for more. DeDe smiled, nodded and than filled her plate for her? Then dad was like "that’s a lot of food for you, don’t you think?" Then she told dad "You’re right, this is a lot of food, and it’s just us." Then she turned to DeDe and told her to set the table for herself and the rest of the kitchen staff, because she wanted them to join us at the table. I swear to god, this is when the servant behind me had to grab me cause I almost fell out the chair. Dad started yelling that no servant will eat at his table and then she got this look in her eye, something I have never seen before, she looked right at him and said ... ‘if you don’t want to join us then you can eat somewhere else’. Then she smiled, oh Tommy ......"** _

_**-All of a sudden she heard Tommy drop the phone, after about a few moments he hurried to pick the phone up from the floor.-** _

_**"Tommy...Tommy are you okay?"** _

_**"I’m okay, I dropped the phone"** _

_**-She started laughing-** _

_**"Hard to imagine mom doing that, hugh?"** _

_**"Yeah" he had a smile on his face.** _

_**-He spent another hour talking about what had all happened at dinner that night, they had gotten so into the conversation that Tommy had forgotten about why he had originally called until his sister asked.-** _

_**"Okay so I know you didn’t call me to see how dinner went on Friday, so what’s up Tommy?"** _

_**"Katy, I’m in some trouble and I need you to help me without telling mom or dad"** _

_**"What kind of trouble Tommy?"** _

_**"Remember when I told you what my job was?"** _

_**"Yeah"** _

_**"Well, I quit and went to work for Adam, but not an assistant, Katy he wanted me in his band. Me and Adam were starting on getting to know each other for real not an act, everything was coming together Katy"** _

_**"Well that’s great, but I don’t see the problem here, Tommy"** _

_**"My ex-boss isn’t to happy I left, that’s the problem. He is threatening to hurt Adam if I don’t go back to work for him and if I try to run he said, in not so many words, he would kill him, he gave me until the end of the month to go back to him"** _

_**"So, what did Adam say?"** _

_**"Adam doesn’t know"** _

_**"Then how do you know he threatened him?"** _

_**"See, at first he threatened to hurt me if I didn’t go back and when I was like ‘fuck you’, he turned it around on me and said he would go after Adam."** _

_**"Okay, I see, he is using Adam against you"** _

_**"Oh and I don’t know how the hell he did it, but he has pictures of me fucking everywhere, even when I was with my clients, when I’m with Adam, he has some of just Adam too, and he was in my damn house when I wasn’t there. He dropped off an envelope full of pictures while I was gone, and remember when I was beat up? Yeah, there were pictures of that in there too, but don’t you know, whoever did it didn’t show their face. Anyways I need some help here, can you help me without going to the parentals? or them finding out?"** _

_**"Depends"** _

_**"On what?"** _

_**"How you want it taken care of"** _

_**"What are my options?"** _

_**"Tommy you are not dumb, you were born into this family, just like I was, just because me and mom deal with everything doesn’t mean you and dad didn’t know what was going on."** _

_**"....."** _

_**"Tommy the question is: legal or safe? That’s all I’m asking?"** _

_**"Does it matter?"** _

_**"Yeah, if you want it done legally, well, then I have to get mom involved because, sorry hon, but those calls I just can’t make."** _

_**"Safe"** _

_**"How do you get paid by him? Does he pay you with checks or cash?"** _

_**"Both"** _

_**"Damn it"** _

_**"Why?"** _

_**"Is he a co-signer on any of your properties or cars on anything you own?"** _

_**"No"** _

_**"Is your name co-signed on anything of his?"** _

_**-Tommy stopped and was thinking-** _

_**"No... why are you asking me all this?"** _

_**"Because we have to make sure we erase you from his life, you can’t have any connection to him, because when he first is reported missing the first people they will question are the people in his life which will be his employees and if or when they find the body the first people they will suspect are those who were recently fired, who are most likely to benefit the most from his death and anyone who might have issues with him. Does he have a will ? Who is to run the place if he dies?"** _

_**-Tommy didn’t mean to but he started laughing-** _

_**"What’s so funny?"** _

_**"If I didn’t know any better I would think our family was in the mob" he kept laughing** _

_**"Yeah, real funny, you ass!"** _

_**"Well sis, if you could hear yourself talking right now"** _

_**"Tommy you came to me for help, remember? ...now answer my questions"** _

_**"Okay, right, who would benefit from his death? umm let me see umm... that would most likely be me, since I was the highest paid there and have worked for him the longest, I would have been the one who could have taken over, but I also had issues with him and everyone heard about that as I walked out, as for him having a will, I really have no idea, I doubt it, if I still worked there but maybe, but I quit a little over a week ago. So I’m pretty screwed if the body is found, hugh?"** _

_**"Why do you say that?"** _

_**"You think those bitches won’t talk if they think it will save their own ass?"** _

_**"If we erase all traces of you from his life and give you another life like working for Adam, which you are, you will have nothing to worry about if anything happens and worse comes to worse and they want to start questioning you, I will go to mom and tell her that some sluts are trying to say that you were working for an escort services to try and tarnish the Ratliff name and then tell her that dad would want us to pay them off and it’s taken care of."** _

_**-Tommy was a little scared of his sister right now, this was a side of her he had never seen before and it was frightening.-** _

_**"Katy"** _

_**"Yeah?"** _

_**"Just how many times have you done this?"** _

_**"Ummh, you don’t want to know, trust me, I have to do it all the time for dad, it pisses me off how he doesn’t know how much me and ma clean up his fucking messes"** _

_**"You keep saying you and ma"** _

_**"Yeah mom handles the legal part of it, like deals with the lawyers, cops, judges and so on.... just another way that he controls her"** _

_**"So, she .. like .. puts people in jail for dad"** _

_**"Yeah, how else you think dad keeps his hands clean? He makes me and ma do it. Why do you think mom is so scared of him and he doesn’t want me leaving? Me leaving to get a story on you and Adam had nothing to do with baby girl growing up. Brother dear...never mind is there anything else I need to know?"** _

_**".....you also need to check for pictures of me, okay? I don’t know if he had copies, because he made threats of sending them to mom and dad..... Katy why didn’t I know about any of this stuff?"** _

_**"Tommy, drop it okay? We are gonna talk about what you called for, alright? Now hang on, let me check to see when the brothers will be back from Florida"** _

_**"Why are they in Florida?"** _

_**"Visiting Jenny and Margo.... okay they will be back at the end of the week, I will have them working on the following week and have them clean house between the 24th and the 26 th, ok?" ** _

_**"Okay.. hey thank you, I really appreciate this"** _

_**"No problem. Hey Tommy, are you okay? Really because you never ask for help from family...you must be scared"** _

_**"I’m fucking freaking out, Katy"** _

_**"You want me to send one of the boys? I can have him dress in street clothes, so no one will know"** _

_**"I don’t know, Katy"** _

_**"At least for at your house, like you said, he was in your house when you weren’t there"** _

_**"Alright.. ummh can you have them check the house for cameras too, please? Can you call that one security company that installed a security system at the house and have them redo my whole house? I don’t trust anyone here, I don’t know if they will come all the way up here, but can you check?"** _

_**"Yeah, I’m sure if they’re paid extra they will. You want the whole package? Like at the house, Tommy?"** _

_**"Umm no, just the locks and security system"** _

_**"Okay, I will make sure everything is taken care of, be safe, I love you"** _

_**"I love you too"** _

_****END OF FLASHBACK**** _

- _Adam was just staring at Tommy. He didn’t know what to say because if he just heard right it turned out that Tommy's family was a bunch of criminals. Adam shook his head, as if trying to clear his thoughts_.-

"Are you mad at me?" Tommy asked looking down

"After all that you’re worried I might be mad at you? You should be worried your ass will go to jail" Adam said

"Yeah, you’re mad at me"

"Tommy you just told me you hired a hitman, if I understood you right"

"They’re not hitmen persay they just help out my family when we get ourselves in a bit of a jam, that’s all"

"Oh..oh, well I’m sorry, I didn’t realize, why didn’t you say so, I completely misunderstood you.... how many jams have they helped you out of Tommy?"

"This is the only time I have ever asked for help, Adam, I don’t like going to my family for help, I don’t like having anything to do with the work they do, but I went to my sister and asked for her for help because this man was threatening someone I love very much and I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to you, okay?"

- _Tommy went to get up when Adam grabbed him and pulled him back down, but this time he pulled him down so he was facing him_.-

"I love you, too"

_-Tommy leaned in slowly, not knowing how Adam would react and kissed him lightly. He continued with short slow closed mouth kisses, then he felt Adam nip at his bottom lip. When he felt Adam taking control, he pulled himself up and straddled him. Adam ran his tongue along Tommy's lips and he opened his mouth allowing access. They started kissing hungrily. After a few minutes Tommy started to take his clothes off and Adam did the same, Adam started to kiss Tommy on the neck and then went down his chest kissing him very slowly. With every kiss he would get a different reaction from Tommy and then he ran his tongue over his nipples and when he did Tommy let out a loud moan. Before Tommy has his pants all the way off Adam was pushing him down on his back and pulling the pants off the rest of the way as he crawled up in between his legs_. _-_

"Adam, I don’t have anything here"

"I have some in my desk" he said as he grinded on him

"No lube?"

"With the condoms"

"Oh you’re just prepared, aren’t you?" he said grinning

_-Adam was kissing Tommy on his neck when Tommy started pushing him up_. _-_

"Well, go get them!"

- _Adam kissed him on the mouth one more time before standing up and walking over to his desk_.-

"What? You just keep condoms and lube in your desk at work just for the hell of it or were you planning this?"

"Nope, never kept them here before. I bought them when I hired you, just incase we decided to get it on here"

"You’re freakier than me" Tommy said as he pulled Adam towards him

- _Tommy grabbed him around the waist and pulled him down on him pulling him closer to him.-_

"I want it rough this time" he whispered in his ear.

- _Adam looked him in the eyes and nodded. After putting lube on his fingers he reached between Tommy's legs with two fingers and just pushed in. He didn’t wait for him to get used to him. If Tommy wanted it rough, that’s how he would get it. After he pushed his fingers in and out a couple times he took them out and pushed Tommy's legs further apart. He ripped opened a condom and rolled it on, then put his cock right up to Tommy’s opening and with no warning just pushed in, and Adam heard a scream come from Tommy and could see the pain on his face, so he stopped and looked down at him, uncertain_.-

"Do you want to wait a minute to get used to it?"

"No, move"

"Tommy, having rough sex is cool, but I refuse to hurt you"

"Adam, it’s called rough sex for a reason, now fucking move!"

_-Adam sighed and then pulled out almost all the way and then started pounding into Tommy, but all he could think was this was probably the first time he didn’t enjoy having sex with Tommy. Adam hated what he was doing; he didn’t want to hurt Tommy. He thrust into him again and when he heard a whimper come from Tommy, he decided that enough was enough. He knew Tommy wanted it rough because he was upset, so he was gonna take care of Tommy in his own way, whether Tommy liked it or not. He stopped pounding into Tommy and pulled out carefully_. _-_

"Why are you stopping?"

"I’m not doing this shit with you anymore. We are doing this my way now, shut up and stay still"

- _Adam leaned downed to kiss Tommy slowly, licking, running his tongue across Tommy's bottom lip, slipping it in as Tommy slowly opened his mouth for him, he slowly deepened the kiss, keeping complete control and then he slowly moved to Tommy's neck, kissing it slowly_.-

"Ohh"

- _He continued to worship Tommy's body until Tommy couldn’t take it anymore, when Tommy got to the point where he was begging Adam, only then Adam made slow love to him, and Adam was happy he had decided to stop with the rough sex that Tommy wanted him to do. After he had them all cleaned up with some tissues he had in his office, they put their clothes back on. He sat down on the couch again and pulled Tommy into his lap, put his arms around him feeling contented and they started to fall asleep. Before he had fallen completely under he heard Tommy mumble_ -

"I love you, I don’t want you to hate me because of what my family does, please".

- _That was the last thing he heard and the last thing Tommy said before they both fell asleep_ -

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Would like to thank my beta simo for all the help. Thankyou.
> 
> ~Live,Love,Learn~  
>  NO  
>  H8


	20. Adam.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam really?

　

**Chapter 20**

  
_ 1 week later _

  
_-It had only been a week since Adam had sex with tommy but Adam had noticed a big difference in tommy since than he was more involved with everyone now. Something else he noticed in the past week tommy and his sister have been talking a lot more than they were before and it made Adam a bit nervous now that he knew about tommy's family. He watched from afar and kept his worries to him self he had no plans to lose tommy. Adam and Tommy were in Adam's office when Tommy's phone started ringing , Tommy threw it at Adam yelling from behind him as he ran from the room-_

  
"Can you get that I got to go to the bathroom"  he said to Adam and ran quickly down the hallway

"Sure, no problem"  Adam said as he looked at tommy's phone with a smirk

"Tommy's phone here"  he said 

"Umm, Adam is that you?"

"Yup, that be me and considering Tommy has never mentioned any other girl before, I’m going to guess and say you’re his sister… What can I do for you?" he said with a smile. He already knew it was her because he had recognized her voice.

"I wanted to talk to Tommy. Can I? It’s kind of important"

"He is in the bathroom"

"Oh my god! I so did not want to picture my brother going to the bathroom" she said laughing

"Then why did you?"  he said laughing

"Because you brought it up.... ok let’s stop talking about my brother in the bathroom, alright?"

"Alright... can I take a message?"

"Just have him call me back, okay?"

"Okay, bye" than he hung the phone up

"Hey who was it?" Tommy asked when he came back

"Oh it was your sister, she wants you to call her back"

_-Tommy took his phone back from Adam and called her immediately_ -

"What’s up?"

"It's done"

_-At the words Tommy walked away from Adam-_

"Was there any problems?"

"Just one"

"What?"

"Dad found out"

_-At the news Tommy started to swear under his breath-_

"How?"

"Come on did you expect him not to, Tommy?"

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, he just said to take care of it, so I did."

"How did you take care of it?"

"Tommy I did what I was told to do....I took care of it. You don't need to know how okay?"

_-It was silent  on Tommy's end of the phone-_

"Hey mom wants to talk to you however"

"Ma knows?"

"Who do you think told dad?"

"Oh my god! This is a fucking mess .."

"Look they’re not saying anything, as far as they know you work for Adam and always have."

"Well I do work for him now"

"Then there's nothing to worry about, everything is taken care of. Go about with your life Tommy, okay? I will take care of the family, okay?"

"Okay. I love you sis"

"I love you too"

"now here is ma...."

_-Tommy waited a few minutes before he heard a soft voice on the other line-_

"Thomas?"

"It's me mom" he said not sure what she was going to say.

"Thomas if something was wrong why didn't you come to me or your father first you know we would have helped you?"

_-Tommy didn't know what to say to his mother because he didn't feel he could go to them for help because he didn't feel they would help him but how could he explain that to his mother-_

"Mom when you and Dad left here dad was really angry with me I didn't think he was going to be willing to help me"

"Thomas it doesn't matter how angry your father is if you ever need our help you can always come to us you understand me"

_-tommy heard his father in his mother's voice for a slight second it was almost scary-_

"Thomas..."'

"Yes mom I hear you"

"good now can you be a good boy for me Thomas?"

"yeah mom"

"good I will talk to you later than"

"bye mom"

_-Tommy finished his call, turned around and walked back over to Adam-_

"Everything okay?" asked Adam, a little anxious

"Yeah, it is now" Tommy said, then looked down at his feet

_-Adam pulled him into a hug as he was saying-_  "Come on let’s go home"  
　  
_**(6 Months later)**_

"Adam I'm telling you we have been dating for 5 months not 6" Tommy said for the 10th time.

"I'm telling you you’re wrong, come on let’s ask Sutan"

"Fine but prepare yourself to feel stupid"

_-They walked past the lighting crew and the sound systems until they got in the back stage area where the makeup and costumes department was and Adam started yelling for Sutan.-_

"Adam, damn you! don’t need to yell and make everyone deaf shit" Tommy said

"What can I do for you Adam?" Sutan said with his arms crossed

"How long have Tommy and I been dating? He keeps saying it’s 5 months, but I know it’s been 6, so tell him he is wrong"

_-Sutan looked from Tommy to Adam. Tommy was looking down to the ground, slightly shaking his head-_

"Okay first isn’t this something you should know? Second I’m not getting involved" and with that he turned around and walked back into his domain

"Okay I do know it’s him who doesn’t! I’m just trying to prove it to him and I need your help to do that"

Sutan turned around and looked at him and firmly repeated: "No"

In that precise moment Neil was walking around the corner, stating:

"You’re wrong Adam. You have been together for 5 months"

_-Neil patted him on the shoulder and then kept walking. Adam turned and looked at Tommy who was just looking at him and grinning.-_

"So since I was right and you were WRONG does that mean you’re moving into my apartment Adam?"

"But mine is bigger?"

"Oh honey, it’s okay, you haven’t seen my fun room yet"

_-Tommy grinned at Adam as he pulled his phone out of his pocket-_

"Now do you want to call the moving company or do you want me to?" Tommy said with a smirk on his face

"I will do it I want to make sure they don't touch my clothes or makeup" tommy gives him a look of disbelief

"really Adam they are moving company's they are professionals they know what they are doing"

"are you kidding me all I need is for them to lose one thing and my whole look is ruined" he said dramatically

"oh yeah because you only have one of everything" Tommy said sarcastically

_-Tommy put his hand on his forehead and shacked it-_

"I mean god forbid you lose one of your one hundred makeup products or one of the million of pieces of clothes you have i mean heaven forbid right you couldn't use one of the others"

"oh your so funny Mr. I have hundred's of guitars"

_-They both turned around and stomped away, Neil looked to his left at Sutan_ -

"I give it a week before Tommy has him completely whipped and wearing a leash"

"I give it to the end of this week before he is completely whipped"

"that's 3 days"

"yup" Sutan just smiled and walked toward makeup

_-3 days later Adam calls Neil-_

"Do you think he will marry me!" Adam screamed into the phone

_-Neil almost fell out the chair he was sitting in-_

"WHAT!!"

"Do you think tommy will marry me?"

"Umm Adam its a little soon for that don't you think?"

"But I love him so much Neil I want to be with him forever"

"I think you should wait Adam"

"I don't know if I can though Neil I mean I might die if I don't have him around all the time"

"Adam you guys are moving in together"

"I don't know Neil it just wont be the same as having that leash"

"Adam you haven't...(Neil stops for a minute realizing what Adam had just said)....a leash? Oh you are such an ass you know that you had me going. So how did you find out?"

"Sutan cant keep a secret"

_-Neil sighs-_

"what a traitor"

_-Adam started laughing-_

"Oh and Neil...that man has had me whipped since the day we meet"

_-Neil laughed-_

"what about a leash he had you in one of those"

"okay one my sex life is none of your business and two if I told you about our sex life I wouldn't have one anymore"

_-Neil laughed again-_

"but you weren't serious about marriage right Adam?"

_-Adam was quite for a minute-_

"not now we just moved in with each other maybe in a year or two once we have lived with each other for awhile. Why would that bother you if I married him?"

"no as long as long as you don't rush into it like a kid"

"Neil I'm not a kid I wouldn't do that"

"what if he asked you?"

_-Adam didn't have an answer for that because he didn't know what he would do because he never thought tommy would ask him he always pictured himself asking tommy. He loved Tommy but he hoped that tommy would never ask him because it was something Adam wanted to do and he wanted to do when he thought him and tommy were ready to take that steep. Right now he didn't think they were. -_

"I don't know hey I'm going to let you go okay"

"night Adam"

_-Adam dialed another number and waited for an answer-_

"hey what's up stranger"

"hi tommy what you doing"

"getting ready for bed. u?"

"talking to you"

"I miss you"

"me too"

"I would love to sit here and talk to you all night but honey I'm really tired"

"okay ill let you go to bed than okay"

"I love you"

"good night love you"

"Hey tommy one more thing before you go to bed"

"yeah?"

"will you marry me?"

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~  
　


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (My Epilogue is different from others it is a summery of what happened after Adam asked tommy to marry him it is me basically telling you what happened in my own words)

_**Epilogue** _

_(Tommy and Adam went on tour for a year before getting married. When they got back from there tour Tommy found out his dad had died he was suppose to continue in his dads place but his mother and sister took over in his place after finding out he was to marry Adam. After his dads funeral Adam and tommy went to New York to get married . a year after coming home from there honeymoon they decided to adopt a child. after a year of paper work and background checks they finally got there oldest child. after 2 years they decided they wanted to adopt another. and so they did after several years they had adopted a total of 4 children. They were able to be great parents and still continue with there work as well. Adam and Tommy would die in there sleep Tommy died from a heart attack and it was said that Adam died the minute he felt tommy take his last breath because there was never anything found wrong with him. They were found in the morning by there maid. There children donated a lot of there stuff to charity. There was a will that left 1million dollar to the Trevor project and 1 million to the NOH8 project.)_

 

_(40 Years later a cemetery where two people are buried there is two teenagers standing behind a tree watching 4 adults talking. Both are very curious as to what they are saying but are to scared to get any closer to them to try to hear them. After staring at the four awhile they started to hear the one who appeared to be the oldest talking.)_

 

"They were great parents" The oldest boy said  
"They were great in everything they did" the oldest girl said  
"I heard about them before they adopted us" the youngest said  
"Yeah, me too. I was scared they were some stuck up rich people just looking for some kids to take pictures with them"  
"I was surprised to find they were actually looking for kids because they wanted a family"  
"I’m going to miss them so much"

 

_(Each one of them walked up and put a rose on there grave and said goodbye and that they loved them and than walked back to there car. The two teens walked over and looked down at the graves before looking up and smiling at each other they took each others hand and started to walk away.  They knew that with children like there's that it wouldn't matter how many years down the road no one will be able to forget Adam lambert and Tommy Ratliff)_  


 

 

 

**_THE  END_ **

 

 

**~ _Quote~_**

_life asked death,_

"Why do people love me but hate you?"

death responds

"Because you are a beautiful lie and I am a painful truth"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_~Live,Love,Learn~_ **

**_NO_ **

**_H8_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my beta psychosm1212  
> for helping me with my story's. Psychosm1212 helps me so much more than anyone could ever know.
> 
> ~Thankyou Very Much~


End file.
